If you dare
by Lili76
Summary: Ce qui pourrait se passer si... Si l'histoire de Harry avait été légèrement changée. Avant la bataille finale, la vie du Survivant. L'amitié et la découverte de l'amour, là où il ne s'y attend pas. Sans compter la famille qu'il se créé. Basé sur un défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron, illustration de UpTheHill
1. Chapter 1

**If you Dare…**

** ...Pourquoi ce titre ?**

**Parce qu'il s'agit à nouveau d'un défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Un défi fou, visant à terme à écrire 1000 chapitres basés sur des prompts. Un mot, une expression, qui doit apparaître dans le texte.**

**Après l'expérience "100 façons de dire je t'aime", j'ai décidé de me replonger dans l'immersion totale dans un texte.**

**Ainsi, je me suis lancée, partir pour une histoire dont j'ignore la fin. J'ai quelques axes directeurs, quelques idées qui apparaîtront - ou pas. **

**Au défi, j'ai ajouté quelques contraintes : 1000 mots minimum par chapitre, une seule histoire pour l'ensemble, et l'obligation de remplir les prompts dans l'ordre. **

**Mais aussi parce que mon histoire reprend le thème du choix de son camp pour des adolescents pris dans une guerre débutée bien avant leur naissance. Si tu oses… choisir. Défier ta famille, tes amis. Si tu oses… changer les choses.**

**J'espère tenir le rythme. Trouver les idées. Produire une histoire qui tienne la route et qui te plaise à toi, lecteur. **

**J'espère être suivie dans ma folie, que mon style des "1000 mots par jour" piquera ta curiosité…**

**Bienvenue dans mon univers, et bonne lecture.**

**premier prompt : Glacier**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil caressaient son visage renversé en arrière, et un léger sourire de plaisir fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il était attablé à la terrasse du célèbre glacier Florian Fortarôme, et pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il avait l'impression de pleinement profiter de la vie. Être installé en terrasse à profiter du soleil automnal était un luxe qui lui avait longtemps été refusé, et il profitait du moment, conscient que c'était une occasion inespérée.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en sentant une ombre cacher le soleil, le privant de la chaleur des rayons sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux, légèrement tendu. Après tout, il avait appris au fil du temps à se montrer prudent.

Un serveur se tenait face à lui, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

\- Autre chose pour votre service, Monsieur ?

Le jeune homme, soulagé, lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

\- Non, merci. J'ai terminé.

Le serveur hocha sèchement la tête, et le jeune homme pensa brièvement qu'il ne se serait pas montré aussi agacé s'il avait su qui se tenait face à lui.

Harry Potter - car c'était bien lui - s'offrait un instant de répit au milieu du chaos de sa vie. Il n'était qu'un adolescent mais il était déjà impliqué dans la guerre des sorciers, et ce depuis presque sa naissance.

Il avait menacé encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne cette bouffée d'oxygène. Il savait que ça sonnait comme un caprice d'enfant gâté, mais il avait eu l'impression de devenir fou peu à peu, de dépérir, toujours enfermé, toujours surveillé.

Lui le sauveur, connu dans tout le monde sorcier, avait dû menacer de refuser de se battre contre Voldemort pour avoir droit à un après-midi de répit, à profiter de la vie.

Dumbledore, mécontent, lui avait jeté un charme de métamorphose, le rendant méconnaissable, et il avait pu partir à l'assaut du chemin de Traverse, le cœur battant. Ses cheveux noirs et en bataille étaient devenus châtains, et bien plus disciplinés. Un peu plus courts, également. Sa célèbre cicatrice avait disparu, et son teint hâlé avait légèrement pâli.

Quand à ses célèbres yeux émeraude, il avaient pris une couleur indéfinissable, restant clairs, entre le vert et le gris.

Les changements étaient après tout minimes, parce que ses traits étaient restés les mêmes, mais suffisants : pas un seul regard ne s'était attardé sur lui, tout le temps où il avait été en dehors de Poudlard. Même son serveur revêche de chez Fortarôme ne lui avait jeté guerre plus qu'un regard méprisant.

La journée lui avait permis de reprendre pied et il se sentait mieux. Les célèbres glaces Fortarôme étaient un remède pour tout, après tout.

Il ne perdait cependant pas de vue qu'il devait ce répit à son professeur de potions. Il avait été surpris quand, alors qu'il suppliait littéralement Dumbledore de lui accorder un moment pour lui, l'homme austère avait émis un reniflement moqueur. Puis Rogue avait proposé cette escapade, arguant que l'Élu avait besoin d'un bain de foule pour être opérationnel. Harry n'avait pas visé si haut sa demande de liberté. Il avait juste demandé l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres étudiants. Mais Séverus Rogue avait vu plus ambitieux, et il avait eu raison…

Habituellement, les mots du professeur de Potions l'auraient rendu fou de rage. Mais il avait compris cette fois que ce n'était pas dit méchamment. Il lui offrait juste son soutien, de façon discrète.

Dumbledore avait cédé. Que Rogue, son pire détracteur, ne l'appuie avait été suffisant pour le convaincre.

Harry était décidé à remercier le professeur de Potions, et à lui demander pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Il ne savait plus à qui faire confiance ces derniers temps.

Hermione était son amie, comme sa sœur. Mais Hermione était trop protectrice. Elle avait toujours une litanie de conseils à lui offrir, mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il voulait juste quelqu'un qui pourrait l'écouter sans le juger.

Neville était aussi un bon ami. Fidèle et loyal. Mais il lui manquait le sens de la répartie. Quoi qu'il dise, Neville ne le contredisait jamais. Neville finissait toujours d'accord avec lui.

Ron... Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Ron. Ils avaient été proches comme des frères, mais la jalousie incontrôlable de Ron les avait éloignés. Ron avait besoin de reconnaissance, de gloire. Et Harry ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce qu'il espérait. Il ne pouvait pas tourner le dos à Ron, de la même façon qu'il savait que Ron ne resterait pas bien longtemps à bouder dans son coin comme il le faisait ces derniers temps. Il se souvenait encore du regard furieux que le rouquin lui avait lancé quand il était parti, et il se doutait qu'il y aurait un affrontement houleux à son retour. C'était probablement pour ça qu'il avait cessé de faire aveuglément confiance à Ron.

Parler de confiance et de Rogue dans le même temps aurait pu sembler insolite, mais Harry s'était aperçu qu'il se sentait en sécurité auprès de l'homme malgré lui. Il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, il le trouvait toujours injuste et il brûlait toujours d'envie de lui hurler son agacement face à son attitude. Mais étrangement, il ne doutait pas que Rogue assurait ses arrières et qu'avec lui rien ne pourrait lui arriver. S'il devait choisir une seule personne pour se battre à ses côtés, ça serait sans doute son professeur de potions. Il avait la conviction que rien ne pourrait lui arriver s'il était là.

Le jeune homme qui était Harry Potter sourit à nouveau en s'étirant prêt à se lever de sa chaise. En regardant l'enseigne colorée du glacier, il pensa qu'un jour, il devrait raconter à Severus Rogue qu'il avait décidé de le remercier de son soutien à la terrasse de Fortârome, après un long moment à prendre le soleil.

Peut être même pourrait il lui apporter un pot de glace, juste pour voir s'il perdrait sa célèbre impassibilité.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme laissa quelques noises de pourboire, même si le serveur n'avait rien fait pour le mériter, et retourna à pas lents vers le Chaudron Baveur. De là, il regagnerait Poudlard, et sa prison dorée.

Il y retrouverait le rythme infernal des entraînements, et ses camarades. Ainsi que son destin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici le second chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**Prompt : Vague Misère**

* * *

Le cours de potions était interminable.

Severus Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait ouvert la porte de la salle de classe avec une violence inhabituelle, et tout le monde s'était pressé d'entrer, sans un mot.

Même les Serpentard, habituellement certains de s'en tirer sans punition, ne pipaient mot.

Personne ne savait ce qui se passait, excepté Harry.

Et d'après les regards en coin que Hermione lui jetait, elle semblait consciente qu'il était au courant de quelque chose. Le jeune homme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire, conscient qu'elle se jetterait sur lui à la première occasion pour lui soutirer des informations.

Il lui jeta un regard qu'il espérait plein d'innocence, mais le pétillement amusé de ses yeux vert le trahissait...

Tout le monde sursauta quand Rogue posa violemment un chaudron sur son bureau, et Harry reporta immédiatement son attention vers son professeur.

Il grimaça légèrement en notant les traits tirés de l'homme, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement inquiet.

La veille, alors qu'il rentrait de sa petite escapade en ville à ses côtés, le maître des potions avait été appelé par Voldemort. Au lieu de transplaner immédiatement, il avait tenu à raccompagner Harry aux portes du château, avant de repartir.

L'incident était minime. Et les choses en seraient probablement restées là.

Mais Harry avait eu des cauchemars pendant la nuit, et il avait assisté à la colère de Voldemort. Il avait vu le monstrueux serpent torturer son professeur de potions encore et encore, à cause de son retard.

Il s'était réveillé en étouffant un hurlement, les yeux pleins de larmes, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait refréné une envie stupide de courir dans les cachots pour vérifier que l'homme était rentré sain et sauf. Il s'était senti malade qu'il ait été torturé à cause de lui, uniquement parce qu'il avait tenu à le raccompagner. Son professeur avait payé le prix fort pour son envie de liberté.

Et au milieu de tous ces sentiments, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir admiratif. Severus Rogue, en proie aux Doloris et autres sorts cruels, n'avait à aucun moment laissé filtrer la moindre émotion. Il était resté stoïque et silencieux alors que son corps se tordait de douleur au sol sous le rire cruel et amusé de Voldemort.

Ses yeux émeraudes croisèrent le regard d'onyx de son professeur, et il fut surpris de ne pas y trouver de colère ou de haine à son encontre. Il aurait des raisons pourtant de lui en vouloir, puisqu'il avait été torturé par la faute de son caprice. De son besoin de prendre l'air.

L'homme commença à donner les instructions, et Harry se dépêcha de noter, faisant de son mieux pour se concentrer sur le cours au lieu de se perdre dans ses pensées.

Il ignora les va et viens de son professeur dans la pièce, faisant tournoyer ses robes à chaque fois qu'il se tournait.

Ses ordres claquaient sèchement, et il se montrait encore plus acide qu'habituellement dans ses remarques.

Pourtant, Harry n'était pas déstabilisé. Il trouvait rassurant quelque part de voir que l'homme était aussi... mauvais qu'à son habitude. S'il s'était montré plus doux, moins combatif, il se serait inquiété.

Tout à ses pensées, Harry allait ajouter le dernier ingrédient à sa potion, quand une poigne de fer retint sa main.

Perplexe, Harry leva les yeux et se rendit compte que Rogue avait stoppé son mouvement.

\- Que croyez-vous être en train de faire, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry rougit, parce qu'il avait été surpris en train de rêvasser. Son professeur allait le lui faire payer, sans aucun doute.

\- Euh... J'ajoute les œufs de Doxy, Monsieur.

Le professeur renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Bien entendu, vous avez respecté les étapes à la lettre, et les épines de porc-épic sont déjà intégrées ?

Harry rougit encore plus en se rendant compte que les épines en question étaient encore sur sa paillasse, bien en vue.

-J'ai... j'ai oublié Monsieur.

Rogue lui lâcha le bras.

\- Faites un peu attention Potter. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ma classe de potions ne parte en fumée parce que vous avez la tête ailleurs.

\- Désolé, Professeur...

Rogue grogna et s'éloigna, faisant tournoyer sa cape.

\- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours.

Harry ne protesta pas, s'estimant heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il n'avait pas perdu de points et pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait pas d'une retenue...

A la fin du cours, Rogue sortit un paquet de parchemins de sous son bureau.

\- Bien. Au vu de la vague misère qui vous sert de connaissances, je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que vos résultats sont... catastrophiques. A part quelques rares exceptions, vos notes sont si minables que je vais vous demander soixante centimètres de parchemin chacun pour corriger et expliquer les erreurs que vous avez commises dans ce devoir.

Il n'y eut pas le moindre murmure de protestation. Personne n'aurait commis la folie de s'opposer à la terreur des cachots... Qui plus est lorsqu'il était d'une humeur massacrante.

Le cours était enfin fini et tout le monde se leva pour sortir le plus rapidement possible. Tout en restant aussi silencieux que possible.

Harry resta assis à sa place, sagement, le coeur battant.

Lorsque la salle fut vide, Rogue leva sa baguette et l'agita distraitement en direction de la porte.

Le panneau de bois se referma et ils furent seuls.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, en silence. Puis, Harry parla, sans vraiment réfléchir, comme à son habitude.

\- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

Harry s'empourpra et haussa les épaules légèrement.

\- J'ai... Il m'a envoyé des images. De la nuit dernière. Je suis désolé.

L'homme resta stoïque, mais Harry nota la légère crispation de ses épaules, et le pli amer qui se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Vous ne travaillez pas assez l'Occlumentie, Monsieur Potter.

Harry grimaça.

\- Je n'ai peut être pas les compétences...

Mais Rogue l'interrompit, le coupant sèchement.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide. Travaillez au lieu d'attendre que les choses arrivent.

Harry ne se formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude des phrases assassines de son professeur de potion. Ce dernier plissa les yeux et soupira. Puis après quelques secondes, il sembla changer d'avis concernant le fait de garder Harry après le cours.

\- Bien. Filez Potter. Vous allez être en retard pour votre prochain cours...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Prompt : rêveur**

* * *

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était interminable et soporifique comme d'habitude. La voix monotone de leur professeur fantôme y faisait pour beaucoup, plus encore que le sujet mortellement ennuyeux des révoltes gobelines.

Beaucoup somnolaient, certains avaient même capitulé et dormaient dans leurs bras croisés.

Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour prendre frénétiquement des notes, sans relâche, copiant chaque mot du professeur.

Harry, rêveur, regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent.

Il n'était plus dans sa salle de classe. Dans son esprit, il était déjà sur le terrain de Quiddich, sur son balai, à tournoyer en hauteur. Il était déjà à guetter l'éclat doré du vif d'or. Il pouvait presque sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage, la chaleur des rayons du soleil, la sensation incomparable lorsque il plongeait, accroché au manche de bois.

Cette sensation de chute libre, l'impression que son estomac remontait dans sa gorge. La liberté absolue, l'impression que le monde lui appartenait.

Il soupira, et eut un moment de découragement. A quoi bon perdre son temps avec le professeur Binns, s'il n'était même pas certain d'atteindre son dix-huitième anniversaire.

Il avait surpris une conversation entre les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue, qui se disputaient à propos de son rôle. Pour la première fois, il avait entendu parler plus précisément de la prophétie qui le concernait.

Et les mots du Directeur de Poudlard l'avaient glacé.

Le vieil homme avait semblé usé et désabusé. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu la moindre hésitation à parler de son sacrifice et de sa mort.

Harry avait été une fois de plus surpris par Rogue. Une fois encore l'homme l'avait défendu.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, parce que tout son monde semblait être bouleversé en ce moment.

Harry soupira à nouveau et détacha son regard de la fenêtre, pour regarder ses camarades autour de lui.

Hermione était toujours en train de copier, et quand elle levait le nez c'était pour fusiller du regard Ron ou lui.

Ron discutait avec Seamus en baillant de temps à autres. A une époque, ça aurait été avec lui qu'il aurait parlé. Mais depuis son escapade, il ne lui adressait plus la parole.

Plus loin devant, il sourit en voyant Malefoy et Zabini penchés l'un vers l'autres, chuchotant furieusement. Derrière eux, Parkinson ne quittait pas des yeux la tête blonde qui l'obsédait. Il réprima un soupir en pensant que lui aussi passait beaucoup de temps à épier le Serpentard. Ils s'étaient opposés l'un à l'autre avec tant de force au cours des années que personne ne pouvait douter qu'ils étaient ennemis.

Mais de plus en plus souvent, Harry se surprenait à regarder pensivement Drago Malefoy. Il cherchait à le comprendre, et n'y parvenait pas.

Malefoy était comme un puzzle incomplet, et les pièces qu'il avait en main n'allaient nulle part.

Il avait longtemps été persuadé que son rival entrerait au service de Voldemort en courant, courbant l'échine devant son maître. Mais, finalement, Malefoy ne parvenait pas tout à fait à cacher le mépris et la répugnance qu'il éprouvait dès que le nom du seigneur des ténèbres était prononcé.

De la même manière, Harry s'était persuadé que Malefoy avait connu une enfance dorée et heureuse, entouré de parents aimants. Sauf qu'il n'en était plus si sûr. Pas après avoir perçu quelque chose dans son regard, une fêlure, qui devait ressemblait fortement à ce qu'il y avait dans son propre regard.

Et enfin, il y avait le regard que son professeur de potions posait sur le blondinet. Un regard inquiet, soucieux. Le même regard qu'il posait parfois sur lui, quand il pensait que Harry ne le voyait pas.

Harry perdit son air rêveur en croisant le regard colérique de Ron. Il détourna le regard, en grimaçant.

Loin de se calmer, le rouquin était devenu encore plus mauvais avec lui, lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait eu droit à une petite escapade chemin de Traverse. Le problème n'étant pas l'escapade en question, mais le fait qu'il y soit allé seul... sans lui.

Harry s'était mordu la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas lui répondre d'un ton acide que lui n'avait pas de famille ni de liberté en dehors de Poudlard. Au lieu de quoi, il avait ignoré les récriminations de son meilleur ami et évité le regard inquiet de Hermione.

Depuis, Ron était vindicatif, et ne semblait pas vraiment prêt à se calmer.

A la fin du cours, il rangea ses affaires tranquillement, et vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre, déchirée entre Ron et lui. Il savait que Hermione lui était loyale, mais il savait également qu'elle avait des sentiments forts pour Ron. Aussi, il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui fit signe de ne pas l'attendre.

Elle eut l'air soulagée, puis presque aussitôt coupable, et elle fila ventre à terre.

Harry se dit en prenant son sac qu'il allait devoir parler sérieusement avec Hermione et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas si elle restait aux côtés de Ron. Au contraire, peut être serait elle un peu plus en sécurité qu'à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir, plongé dans sa rêverie, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il était suivi.

Il sentit qu'on le poussait violemment et il se retourna, baguette à la main.

\- Malefoy.

Bien évidemment, Malefoy avait soudain eu envie de se rappeler à son bon souvenir. Malefoy eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Alors, le Balafré ? Tes potes en ont eu marre de toi ?

Harry soupira, et au lieu de répondre, rangea sa baguette, montrant à Malefoy qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui. Et qu'il ne le considérait pas comme menaçant.

Le Serpentard leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lui jeter un sort, mais une voix polaire le stoppa.

\- Messieurs Malefoy et Potter ? Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?

Harry fut stupéfait de voir Drago Malefoy perdre de son assurance et s'empourprer sous le regard noir de son Directeur de Maison. Le Gryffondor préféra rester silencieux, pour ne pas envenimer la situation.

Puis, le professeur Rogue émit un grognement agacé avant de se retourner dans une envolée de cape.

\- Suivez-moi.

Il ne vint à l'idée d'aucun des deux garçons de protester.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

**Pour commencer, une fois n'est pas coutume, quelques réponses…**

**Mary Yuki MY : j'avoue que je ne sais pas où je vais… J'écris avec dans la tête un léger fil directeur et je laisse les choses évoluer au fil des prompts. Comme je l'ai fait précédemment dans les "100 façons de dire je t'aime". J'espère m'en sortir pas trop mal !**

**Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel : Je publie un chapitre par jour. J'ai un peu d'avance (environ un mois de publication) donc même s'il y a des jours où je ne peux pas écrire, je peux quand même avancer. J'ai déjà expérimenté ce rythme et normalement, je peux m'y tenir. Je peux même préciser que je publie le soir entre 22h et minuit :) Pour ce qui est de l'histoire en elle-même : pas de spoil ^^ Tout peut arriver!**

**Place au chapitre suivant, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

**Bonne lecture et à demain !**

**prompt : la réalité blesse**

* * *

Harry et Drago avaient suivi leur professeur de potions jusqu'à son bureau, dans les cachots.

Harry n'avait pas émis la moindre protestation, même s'il avait du se faire violence. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, que ça ne pourrait qu'empirer les choses.

Rogue était Rogue, et il n'aurait pas admis que l'un des deux garçons ne remette en cause son autorité - surtout un Gryffondor.

Il était déjà surprenant - et inespéré - qu'il ne se soit pas contenté de retirer des points aux Gryffondor ou de donner une retenue à Harry.

Le plus surprenant restait cependant la docilité apparente de Malefoy. Parce que le blond n'avait pas encore protesté, ni menacé d'appeler son père à la rescousse. Il n'avait pas émis la moindre objection.

Il se montrait même légèrement honteux, n'osant pas regarder Rogue dans les yeux, détournant le regard, les pommettes légèrement rouges… Comme pris en faute.

Harry n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

Il s'attendait à être une fois de plus la cible de la colère de Rogue. L'homme avait toujours des reproches à lui faire, même quand il n'était pas celui qui commettait la faute.

Au lieu de quoi...

\- Monsieur Malefoy. A quoi pensiez-vous exactement ?

Le ton est cinglant et le blond grimaça et eut un air encore plus gêné. Mais il ne répondit pas et détourna le regard.

Harry s'obligea à ne pas réagir, à ne rien dire, contrairement à son habitude. Il se savait trop impulsif, et il eut l'intuition que cette fois-ci, quelque chose était en train de se jouer, et que son comportement pourrait avoir un impact sur le futur.

Il devinait que leur présence dans le bureau de leur professeur de potions n'était pas anodin, car Severus Rogue ne faisait rien sans raison.

L'homme reprit, d'une voix glaciale.

\- Il serait temps pour vous de grandir, Monsieur Malefoy. Je pensais que notre conversation il y a quelques semaines serait suffisante.

Comme Drago restait silencieux, Rogue soupira et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Harry.

\- Quand à vous, Monsieur Potter... Monsieur Malefoy vous serait extrêmement reconnaissant si vous pouviez oublier cet incident.

Harry resta bouche-bée, tandis que Drago Malefoy émettait un couinement étranglé bien loin de son impassibilité légendaire.

Rogue le fusilla du regard, et le blondinet protesta faiblement.

\- Parrain ! C'est injuste !

\- La réalité blesse Drago ! Tu n'es plus un enfant et il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

Lorsque Rogue reporta son attention sur Harry, ce dernier était trop stupéfait pour faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il nota d'un air absent le passage au tutoiement. Au final, il ne put que murmurer d'un air interrogatif.

\- Parrain ?

Severus Rogue soupira en regardant Harry Potter. Il aurait du se douter que le gamin ne pourrait pas laisser sa curiosité au placard. Mais il pouvait difficilement l'envoyer balader ou lui aboyer dessus, étant donné qu'il venait de lui demander son indulgence.

Il avait toujours eu conscience de l'animosité entre les deux garçons, et ça l'avait toujours surpris. Son filleul était habituellement plus mesuré dans ses réactions, quand à Potter, il avait vite compris qu'il n'était pas du style à réagir aussi violemment sans aucune raison. Entre eux, c'était plus qu'une simple animosité inter-maison. Ils étaient incapables de s'ignorer l'un - l'autre.

\- Je suis effectivement le parrain de Drago, Monsieur Potter. D'autres questions ?

Harry secoua la tête lentement, mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter un commentaire.

\- Je comprends pourquoi vous le favorisez toujours...

Severus fronça les sourcils et Drago eut un reniflement amusé, comme pour signifier à son parrain qu'il avait mérité ce genre de réplique. Mais avant que le professeur de potions n'ait le temps de répondre, Harry avait eut un geste de la main, lui signifiant d'oublier ses paroles.

\- Désolé, Monsieur. Je n'aurais pas dû.

L'homme hocha la tête sèchement. Cependant, au lieu de s'énerver ou d'avoir une remarque acerbe, il détourna le regard.

\- Vous pouvez y aller Monsieur Potter. Je vais régler ça avec…Avec Drago.

Harry hésita un bref instant puis hocha la tête doucement. Arrivé à la porte, il dit doucement sans se retourner.

\- Je ne dirais rien Monsieur. Passez une bonne soirée.

Avant que Severus n'ait pu réagir, le Gryffondor était parti.

Une fois la porte refermée, Drago ricana d'un air mauvais.

\- Saint Potter le parfait Gryffondor.

Au lieu du ricanement qu'il attendait, son parrain lui asséna une claque sèche à l'arrière du crâne, avec un grognement mécontent.

\- Ça t'amuse ? Tu t'amuseras autant le jour où tu devras te faire marquer parce que tu auras été incapable de te conduire en adulte ?

Le jeune homme s'empourpra et détourna le regard, honteux. Toute son assurance s'était envolé face aux paroles de son parrain.

\- Désolé, Parrain.

Severus croisa les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses. Ce n'est pas moi qui pourra te sortir de là.

Drago plissa le nez, l'air soudain révolté.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu le détestes bien toi !

Severus Rogue resta silencieux un long moment. Puis il soupira, avec l'impression soudain que le poids du monde lui tombait sur les épaules.

\- Drago... Je ne le déteste pas.

Mais son filleul était déchaîné, rendu furieux par les remarques de son parrain et la certitude de son hypocrisie.

\- Vraiment ? Tout le monde ici sait que tu le détestes. Tu es totalement injuste envers lui, tu lui retires des points pour rien, et je ne parle même pas des retenues !

Le sévère professeur chancela un instant, choqué.

\- Merlin... Je ne le déteste pas mais... je haïssais son père. Et il lui ressemble tellement. Je ne veux juste pas que quelqu'un puisse penser que... que je l'aide.

Drago fit un pas en arrière, surpris de la réaction de son parrain. Mais Severus le rattrapa.

\- Écoute-moi bien Drago. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis. Ou bien tu fais un sérieux effort, ou tu te débrouilleras seul. Je ne prendrais aucun risque pour... pour un gamin trop stupide pour grandir. Suis-je clair ?

Maussade, le jeune homme acquiesça. Il était vaincu et il baissa la tête.

\- Parfaitement clair, Parrain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt : C'est assez**

* * *

Harry hésita un long moment à se présenter dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal, mais il n'avait pas le moral. Le quotidien devenait pesant, et il était épuisé.

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer à Hermione et l'obliger à choisir entre Ron et lui. La jeune fille s'en rendrait malade, et Harry savait que Ron n'hésiterait pas à la faire culpabiliser. Sans compter Ginny.

Ginny que tout le monde avait voulu pousser dans ses bras... Harry s'était rapidement rendu compte que la rouquine était loin de l'image de la petite fille sage qu'elle voulait donner. Elle était plus proche de l'insupportable gosse gâtée que de l'agréable jeune fille en fleur...

Ginny avait commencé à l'idolâtrer dès leur rencontre. Bill et Charlie avaient mentionné un jour qu'elle avait toujours parlé de "Harry Potter" et qu'elle rêvait de le rencontrer. Fred et George avaient ricané, mais les quatre frères avaient refusé de se montrer désagréables avec leur jeune sœur.

Son adoration avait mis Harry mal à l'aise. Mais il s'y était habitué, surtout que Ron et les jumeaux avaient fait en sorte de museler l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

Puis, il avait cru l'aimer. Il avait imaginé passer sa vie à ses côtés, avoir des enfants avec elle. Jusqu'au début des crises de jalousie. Les premières fois, il avait ri, persuadé qu'elle était nerveuse. Il avait commencé à s'éloigner d'elle, doucement, imaginant que c'était une mauvaise passe.

Pris entre les entraînements imposés par Dumbledore et les crises de Ginny, il perdait pied. George et Fred étaient venus le trouver, et lui avait dit de l'oublier, qu'elle ne changerait pas.

Harry avait longuement hésité puis avait suivi le conseil donné. Il avait prétexté le besoin de se concentrer sur son entraînement, et personne ne lui en avait tenu rigueur. Excepté la volcanique rouquine.

Lui qui aimait la discrétion, il avait du subir ses scènes à répétition. Dès qu'elle le croisait, dans le parc, dans les couloirs, dans la Grande Salle et même dans la bibliothèque, elle se mettait à hurler après lui. Finalement, Minerva McGonagall l'avait prise à parti et lui avait donné plusieurs soirs de retenue et Ginny s'était calmée. En apparence tout du moins.

Et maintenant, il y avait cette histoire avec Rogue et Malefoy.

Il en était venu à admirer son professeur de potions pour son rôle d'espion, tout en lui en voulant de se montrer aussi injuste avec lui. Avec le temps, il s'était résigné à être sa victime favorite...

Lorsqu'il avait découvert que son père et son parrain avaient été les tourmenteurs de l'homme dans son adolescence, il avait compris pourquoi il était sa victime favorite. Il avait compris... et il avait plus ou moins pardonné.

Malgré son animosité à son égard, le professeur Rogue ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Il avait eu du mal à le croire, mais finalement, il avait accepté l'évidence. Malgré les apparences, l'homme ne lui était pas hostile.

Quand au cas Malefoy, il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il ne voulait pas essayer de deviner les raisons de l'étrange scène dans le bureau de Rogue. Parce que ce qu'il avait compris sur le moment était que Malefoy avait quelque chose à lui demander. Et la seule chose que Malefoy pourrait attendre de lui, était... une protection. Une protection qui pouvait signifier qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre les Mangemorts.

Finalement, Harry se rendit à la Grande salle, traînant les pieds, marchant aux côtés de Neville. Le jeune homme était venu le chercher et Harry n'avait pas eu cœur à le lui refuser.

Ils s'installa un peu à l'écart, et Neville se plaça à ses côtés sans hésitations. Hermione eut un bref moment d'hésitation, mais Ron lui attrapa le poignet et la tira à ses côtés. La jeune fille offrit une moue désolée que Harry ignora résolument. L'air victorieux de Ron l'avait mis en colère.

Il picora dans son assiette, touchant à peine les plats. Juste avant qu'il ne quitte la table, il sursauta lorsque le maître des potions arriva près de lui.

\- Monsieur Potter. Vingt heures dans mon bureau.

L'homme n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit aussitôt.

Harry fit aussitôt la grimace, le cœur battant, se demandant pourquoi il était convoqué. Il savait que ce n'était pas une retenue, et il craignait que ce ne soit en rapport avec Malefoy.

Harry quitta la table en entendant un ricanement moqueur, qu'il savait provenir de celui qu'il avait un jour considéré comme son frère de cœur.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure, mais il irait attendre près du bureau du maître des potions, au moins il était sûr d'y être seul.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Severus Rogue sortit presque aussitôt de son bureau et leva un sourcil amusé en le voyant assis sur le sol.

\- Entrez, Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes en avance.

Harry eut un bref instant d'hésitation, puis il se leva et suivit lentement son professeur.

Contrairement à son habitude, Severus Rogue ne l'agressa pas. Il ne lui fit pas de reproches.

Le maître des potions resta quelques instants silencieux. Puis il soupira.

\- Je suis désolé, Potter.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, avant de bégayer.

\- Qu...Quoi ? Pourquoi, professeur ?

Severus eut un haussement d'épaules.

\- Il me semble que je me sois montré particulièrement... dur envers vous toutes ces années.

Harry pencha la tête, perplexe.

\- Je... Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur. Vous ne me devez rien.

\- C'est assez, Potter, vous avez le droit de me détester ! J'ai conscience d'avoir été trop loin, entre les retenues et les retraits de points. Sans compter la façon dont je vous ai parlé.

Harry hésita brièvement.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas Monsieur.

\- Fichu gosse...

Le ton de Severus était presque affectueux cependant. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, et se sentit soudainement extrêmement vieux. Il croisa le regard vert qui lui était familier et soupira à nouveau.

\- J'ai perdu toute... impartialité à cause de votre ressemblance avec votre père. J'ai mal vécu mon adolescence, et je n'ai jamais réussi à... pardonner leurs petites plaisanteries. Mais... Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Potter, et c'est mon filleul qui m'en a fait prendre conscience.


	6. Chapter 6

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Bonne lecture...**

**prompt : l'amour de la guerre**

* * *

La conversation avec son professeur de potions lui semblait surréaliste.

Que le directeur de la maison Serpentard en personne ne s'excuse était déjà surréaliste mais qu'en plus il le fasse après une discussion avec Drago Malefoy...

Harry hoqueta.

\- Malefoy ?

Severus Rogue laissa échapper un rire amusé. Ce son semblait si incongru dans la bouche de l'homme austère que Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

-Rassurez-vous, Monsieur Potter. Drago n'avait pas dans l'idée de vous aider mais il m'a fait prendre conscience que je me montrais... injuste envers vous.

La bouche de Harry s'arrondit en un "O" parfait. Le jeune homme après un long moment prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Je comprends.

Severus Rogue émit une exclamation agacée.

\- Et bien moi je ne comprends pas.

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, plus quoi penser.

Son professeur lui épargna une réponse en reprenant la parole.

\- Savez-vous pourquoi j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Ce n'était pas pour l'amour de la guerre. J'étais jeune et stupide, mais surtout en permanence furieux. Il y avait les... plaisanteries de votre père et de ses amis, même si Lupin était le moins... mauvais d'entre eux. Tout a basculé un jour où votre mère est venue me défendre. Au lieu de m'en sentir flatté, que mon amie vienne à mon secours, j'ai été furieux et encore plus humilié.

Harry l'interrompit malgré lui.

\- Humilié ? Mais pourquoi ?

Loin de s'en formaliser, Severus précisa sa pensée.

\- J'aimais Lily. Je la connaissais depuis l'enfance, et en grandissant... Et bien j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le lui avouer. Et votre père est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais compris comment Lily a pu tomber amoureuse de lui, parce qu'il était si... vaniteux...

Rogue soupira, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il reprit, semblant se parler à lui même.

\- Ce jour là, je savais qu'elle l'aimait lui. Je venais de l'apprendre. Lorsqu'elle est venue me... sauver. J'étais furieux. Contre votre père et ses amis pour leurs sévices, contre moi pour m'être laissé... attraper. Et contre votre mère pour avoir assisté à ça. J'ai perdu mon calme. Je... Je lui ai hurlé dessus, alors qu'elle venait m'aider, et je l'ai traitée de "Sang-de-bourbe".

Harry hoqueta mais ne fit pas la moindre réflexion. Après une brève interruption, l'homme continua.

\- Ça a été la fin de notre amitié. Jusqu'à ce moment, elle... Elle restait mon amie. Elle passait du temps avec moi et avait toujours un mot gentil. Après... Elle...

Severus hoqueta avant de se reprendre.

\- Après je n'existais plus pour elle. Elle n'a plus jamais reposé ses yeux sur moi.

Severus sembla revenir sur terre et croisa les yeux de Harry, qui le regardait, fasciné.

\- Vous avez ses yeux, Potter. Les yeux de Lili.

Harry eut du mal à parler, tant sa gorge était nouée. Mais il finit par poser la question qui le démangeait.

\- Alors c'est à cause de mes parents que vous avez rejoint Voldemort ? A cause de ce que mon père vous faisait ?

\- Non !

La réaction immédiate de son professeur soulagea Harry.

\- Non. Le comportement de votre père a eu un impact mais... Mais j'étais jeune et influençable. J'ai rejeté Lily, et elle était la seule qui aurait pu... Elle était la seule qui me faisait me sentir vivant. Par la suite, j'ai suivi les mauvaises personnes. J'étais doué en potions, déjà à l'époque. Et un jour, Lucius Malefoy m'a offert son amitié. J'ai été ébloui qu'un homme tel que lui ne tende la main à un miséreux comme moi, alors je l'ai suivi, jusqu'à me faire marquer.

Harry ne savait pas comment se comporter. Pendant ses premières années, il avait détesté Severus Rogue. Après avoir découvert qu'il était un espion et qu'il le protégeait dans l'ombre, il avait eu du mal à lui en être reconnaissant tant l'homme était détestable.

Puis il s'était montré trop curieux et avait découvert que le père qu'il imaginait parfait harcelait son professeur de potions quand ils étaient adolescents.

Il s'était d'abord senti nauséeux et trahi à l'idée que son père ne soit un tel idiot. Puis furieux contre son professeur à cause duquel James Potter perdait son statut de héros.

Il lui avait fallu du temps avant de se rendre compte que le monde n'était pas noir et blanc mais tout en nuances de gris.

Son père n'était pas parfait, il avait été mesquin et cruel avec Severus Rogue, mais il restait un héros, qui s'était élevé contre Voldemort jusqu'à y perdre la vie.

Severus Rogue n'était pas le monstre qu'il avait vu en lui, il avait passé des années en tant qu'espion, risquant sa vie sans broncher. L'homme était aigri, détestable mais il était un héros malgré tout.

Peut être était-ce ça, passer de l'enfance à l'âge adulte. Perdre ses illusions, oublier les héros trop lisses et comprendre que chaque personne pouvait le meilleur comme le pire.

Le jeune homme fixa son professeur de ses prunelles émeraude, et eut un sourire timide.

\- Et bien Monsieur, vous avez peut être commis des erreurs, mais vous avez fait le nécessaire pour les corriger.

Severus secoua la tête, l'air sombre.

\- Savez-vous à quoi je pense quand je vois vos yeux, Potter ?

Harry hésita un instant, puis souffla :

\- A ma mère ?

\- Bien entendu que vos yeux m'évoquent Lily. Mais... Mais ils me rappellent surtout que mes erreurs ont tué ma meilleure amie. Ma seule amie. La femme que j'aimais.

Harry marqua un moment d'hésitation.

\- Parce que vous aviez rejoint Voldemort ?

\- Non. Parce que c'est moi qui ai rapporté la prophétie vous concernant au seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry le fixa un long moment.

\- Saviez-vous de qui parlait la prophétie ?

\- Non. Je l'ai découvert bien trop tard. Quand j'ai... Quand j'ai prévenu Dumbledore, il était déjà trop tard. Je suis arrivé trop tard.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- C'est vous qui... C'est vous qui m'avez trouvé ?

\- Oui. Quand je suis arrivé, c'était trop tard. Il était trop tard pour sauver Lily.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Vous m'avez sauvé moi. Plusieurs fois


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt : Vert de jalousie**

* * *

Drago Malefoy était littéralement vert de jalousie.

S'il avait pu se douter qu'agresser Potter et se faire surprendre par son parrain aurait ce résultat, il se serait abstenu. Il aurait ignoré le balafré comme ce dernier l'ignorait depuis quelque temps.

D'abord, Severus - ce traître - le réprimandait devant le Gryffondor. Puis il lui faisait la leçon comme s'il était un gamin idiot.

Et alors que Drago pensait que l'humiliation était terminée, son parrain ordonnait à Potter de le rejoindre dans son bureau en pleine Grande Salle devant tout le monde. Et le Serpentard savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour une retenue. Si ça avait été le cas, le maître des potions n'aurait certainement pas hésité à le clamer d'une voix forte.

Le pire était probablement les réactions de Potter. Au lieu de se montrer provoquant et frondeur comme il avait pu l'être, il devenait d'un coup réfléchi. Il acceptait de le couvrir, lui son ennemi, sans discuter, sans rien exiger en échange. Il n'avait même pas tenté de se rebeller contre son professeur...

Il aurait pu oublier tout ça. Décider que ce n'était rien. Un incident isolé, une banalité à chasser de sa mémoire.

Mais voilà qu'ils étaient au lendemain de cette soirée, et les choses étaient encore plus surréalistes.

Ils étaient en cours de potions, et si le professeur Rogue étaient égal à lui même en apparence, tout le monde pouvait se rendre compte que le monde ne tournait plus rond.

Rogue était toujours aussi méprisant envers les Gryffondor. Mais depuis le début du cours, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot contre sa cible favorite Harry Potter.

Pire encore, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saboter la potion de son ennemi, son parrain l'avait stoppé, pris sur le fait, et lui avait retiré des points. A lui. Son filleul. Appartenant à sa propre maison.

Drago ruminait donc sa jalousie en fixant le balafré d'un regard mauvais, bien qu'une petite voix au fond de lui le fasse se sentir légèrement coupable.

Il se souvenait du jour où il était venu voir son parrain après le couvre-feu. Il avait inventé une excuse, puis face à lui, il avait fondu en larmes.

Son père venait de lui annoncer qu'il serait marqué. Drago n'avait rien dit sur le moment, mais il ne voulait pas de cette marque horrible sur son bras. Alors, il avait attendu Poudlard pour se rendre chez la seule personne qui pourrait le comprendre. Et surtout chez la seule personne qui l'écouterait.

Il pouvait se montrer mauvais, et avait probablement une liste de défauts longue comme le bras, mais il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. Il ne voulait pas torturer des gens.

Il avait entendu parler de sa tante Bellatrix, étant enfant. Puis, quand elle s'était évadée d'Azkaban, il l'avait rencontrée. Sa folie l'avait horrifié et il avait été choqué de sa cruauté. Elle aimait faire du mal, elle aimait torturer... Et Drago avait pensé en lui même qu'il ne voulait jamais devenir comme elle même pour survivre.

Il savait pertinemment que Severus était un Mangemort. Il avait vu sa marque, une fois. Sans compter toutes les conversations surprises entre son père et son parrain.

Mais il avait confiance en lui, parce que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais encouragé à suivre cette voie, celle des ténèbres.

Il savait aussi que son parrain ne lui ferait pas de mal. Au pire, il lui dirait de cesser de se plaindre et de suivre la tradition familiale. Au mieux... il l'aiderait.

Drago avait été estomaqué de savoir que Severus était un espion. Il avait juré sous serment sorcier de ne pas le révéler, et il comptait bien s'y tenir.

Voir son parrain, qu'il admirait par dessus tout intriguer dans l'ombre pour provoquer la chute de celui qu'il appelait maître lui avait gonflé le cœur de fierté et lui avait redonné espoir.

C'était peut être pour ça qu'il avait acquiescé sans protester quand Severus lui avait demandé de laisser Potter en paix. Il n'avait pas protesté non plus, quand son parrain lui avait expliqué que le Sauveur l'aiderait, à condition qu'il se montre suffisamment convainquant pour prouver sa bonne foi.

Il avait trouvé vaguement étrange que son parrain ne place une telle confiance en un gamin qu'il détestait.

Et voilà qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus l'exclusivité aux yeux de Severus Rogue. Son parrain si taciturne, si méfiant, se préoccupait maintenant autant de Potter que de lui.

Ce constat ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Étant enfant unique, il était habitué à l'exclusivité. Étant un Malefoy, il avait besoin d'être sur le devant de la scène.

Le regard gris mercure de Drago croisa les yeux onyx de son parrain. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils à son intention, et détourna la tête.

Drago se figea. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru lire de la déception dans les yeux noirs de son parrain.

C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, et il n'aimait pas du tout le sentiment de honte et de regret qui l'avait envahi.

Subitement calmé, il se concentra sur sa potion, n'osant plus lever la tête de son chaudron. Sa plus grande peur était d'être rejeté par son parrain, le seul membre de sa famille auquel il tenait réellement. Son père et sa mère étaient bien plus intéressés par leurs accessions aux postes clés auprès du seigneur des ténèbres qu'ils oubliaient bien souvent de se préoccuper de leur fils unique.

Il lui fallut près de l'intégralité du cours de potions pour se rendre compte de quelque chose de surprenant. En versant sa potion - parfaite comme toujours - dans une fiole, il comprit.

Pour ne pas perdre Severus, il était prêt à faire la paix avec Potter et à accepter de faire profil bas.

Il ne le lui avouerait pas, mais il allait accepter de partager l'attention du professeur de potions, juste pour ne pas rester seul en arrière, pour ne pas finir entre les griffes du seigneur des ténèbres. Il allait pactiser avec le héros Gryffondor pour ne plus retourner chez ses parents et échapper à une vie de servitude.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt : Ne jamais mordre la main qui te nourrit**

* * *

Severus Rogue entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Il grogna pour signifier à l'élève gêneur d'entrer sans pour autant lever la tête de ses copies.

Il entendit la porte se refermer doucement, mais personne ne parla.

Agacé, il souffla et leva la tête. Il se figea en voyant son filleul face à lui, un peu pâle et silencieux.

Intérieurement, le professeur de potions eut un sourire soulagé. Il avait craint que l'orgueil de Drago ne le pousse dans la mauvaise direction. Le perdre lui aurait brisé le cœur mais il n'aurait pas pu aller contre la personnalité du garçon.

\- Drago ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Une partie de lui lui hurlait de ne pas pousser le garçon aussi loin, mais l'enjeu était trop important pour qu'il ne relâche sa prudence.

Le jeune homme face à lui se tortilla légèrement, mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis désolé, parrain.

\- Désolé ?

\- Parrain...

Severus le toisa d'un air sévère.

\- Tu as oublié l'essentiel, jeune homme : ne jamais mordre la main qui te nourrit. Ou plus exactement dans notre cas, ne pas insulter les personnes qui vont être amenées à te sauver la vie.

Le professeur de potions constata avec soulagement et satisfaction que Drago ne se rebellait pas.

\- C'est juste que... c'est Potter, parrain.

Severus renifla d'un air agacé.

\- Et alors ? Quel est le problème, Drago ?

Drago resta un instant silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis il leva son regard gris sur son parrain, vaincu.

\- Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Il n'y en aura plus, je te le promets.

Le maître des potions observa longuement son filleul, puis hocha la tête.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, Drago.

Alors qu'il allait partir, l'adolescent murmura une question qui fit sursauter son parrain.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser, hein ?

La question, posée d'un ton différent de ce que l'avait habitué le garçon, le choqua au plus haut point.

\- Drago ? Reviens, s'il te plait.

Les pommettes rougies, le jeune homme fit demi-tour, le regard résolument baissé.

Lorsqu'il fut face à lui, Severus se releva de son bureau pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Drago. Tu es mon filleul, et quoi que tu décides, ça ne changera rien.

\- Mais...

\- Drago. De quoi as-tu peur exactement ?

Malgré sa gêne apparente, Drago répondit à son parrain, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui mentir.

\- Mes parents m'ont... m'ignorent depuis que j'ai refusé la marque.

Severus serra les dents, maudissant son vieil ami Lucius. A ces occasions, il se demandait comment il avait pu devenir ami avec lui...

Il laissa passer quelques secondes pour se calmer, puis il parla aussi doucement que possible.

\- Drago. Tu es assez grand pour faire tes propres choix, et je le respecte. Ce que je n'admet pas c'est que tu ne sois pas capable de t'entendre avec Potter alors qu'il est le seul à pouvoir t'aider.

\- Mais...

\- Mais quoi Drago ? C'est un Gryffondor ? Oui. Mais c'est l'ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est aussi lui qui est sensé nous en débarrasser.

Drago acquiesça. Severus continua cependant.

\- Je ne te demande pas de lui confier tous tes secrets, juste de faire profil bas. Je ne comprends pas l'animosité entre vous, tu sais. Et avant que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit sur mon propre comportement, tu dois savoir que j'ai des raisons de... De m'être montré aussi injuste.

Face au regard interrogateur de son filleul, Severus soupira et avec une grimace d'inconfort se décida à se confier.

\- J'ai eu quelques soucis avec son père. Or... il ressemble tellement à son père que c'en est effrayant. J'ai passé mon temps à détester ce garçon parce qu'il ressemblait à son père autant que toi tu ressembles au tien. Quelle est ta raison, Drago ?

L'adolescent rougit un peu et soupira.

\- Il a refusé d'être mon ami.

Il fallut quelques instants à Severus pour comprendre ce que le jeune homme venait de dire, presque à voix basse. Toute cette haine, toute cette rancoeur, pour une banale histoire entre deux enfants…

\- Pardon ?

Le ton doucereux de son parrain n'annonçait rien de bon. Aussi Drago se tendit il.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es prêt à risquer ta vie, que tu es prêt à perdre ta liberté, uniquement parce qu'un gamin de onze ans t'a refusé son amitié ?

Drago haussa les épaules, se rendant soudain compte du ridicule de son comportement.

\- Il a préféré Weasley à moi.

Severus eut un rire grinçant.

\- Et toi au lieu de lui montrer à quel point il a eu tort, tu lui prouves qu'il a eu raison de te rejeter...

Drago marmonna mais ne répondit pas.

Severus, voyant l'adolescent se refermer, tenta une autre approche.

\- Et si je te dis que tu lui ressembles beaucoup ? A Potter ?

Le maître des potions ignora le regard plein de colère de son filleul, et continua.

\- Vous avez tous les deux passé une enfance bien peu heureuse. Vous voulez tous les deux échapper à vos familles, et à vos destins.

\- Mais lui il t'obéit ?

Severus se mit à rire, sincèrement amusé.

\- Oh Merlin non ! Il est aussi têtu que toi. Sinon plus. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il me rend dingue à ce point ? S'il était un ... mouton bien obéissant... Et bien je suppose qu'il ne serait pas le futur Sauveur.

Drago eut une moue de dédain.

\- Et tu y crois toi, à cette légende ?

\- Cette légende - qui est au passage une prophétie - a tué beaucoup de monde, dont la femme que j'aimais. Alors oui, j'y crois. D'autant plus qu'elle amène l'espoir nécessaire mon cher Drago.

\- La femme que...

\- C'est une longue histoire, Drago, et je ne compte pas t'en parler. Pas ce soir en tous cas. Un jour peut-être.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête. Severus le laissa réfléchir un moment. Finalement, Drago soupira profondément comme s'il venait de prendre une décision difficile.

\- Très bien, parrain. Que dois-je faire ?

Severus masqua un sourire de soulagement.

\- Ce que je t'ai déjà dit, Drago. Tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas si désagréable de ne plus être l'ennemi de Potter...


	9. Chapter 9

**Prompt : Vide**

* * *

Harry Potter se sentait vide. Terriblement vide.

Il s'était isolé, s'installant au bord du lac, pensif. Il sentait que les choses étaient en train de changer autour de lui, et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

Dumbledore était devenu plus froid, plus... manipulateur. Harry n'était plus vraiment à l'aise en sa compagnie, et il était décidé à ne plus se laisser faire aveuglément.

Ron semblait lui avoir définitivement tourné le dos, avec Ginny. S'il regrettait la relation qu'ils avaient eu au tout début de leur amitié, les crises de jalousie et les reproches à peine voilés ne lui manquaient pas.

Hermione, elle, lui manquait. Elle n'arrivait pas à choisir vraiment, perdue entre les sentiments qu'elle avait développé pour Ron et l'amitié portée à Harry. Celui-ci avait confiance en elle, mais il avait décidé de la protéger en l'écartant de lui. La jeune fille était bien trop troublée pour s'en rendre compte mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait folle de rage contre lui quand elle comprendrait qu'il l'avait écartée volontairement...

Il soupira. Ferma les yeux.

Sentant une présence dans son dos, il resta immobile, yeux fermés, ses doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Calme en apparence. Tendu à l'intérieur.

\- Potter.

Il reconnut immédiatement la voix. Pourtant, le ton était bien plus humble qu'à son habitude. Il retint un sourire, en se promettant de remercier son professeur de potions pour ce petit miracle à l'occasion... étant donné que leur relation changeait énormément ces temps-ci.

\- Malefoy. Ne reste pas debout, viens t'asseoir.

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas mais Harry le sentit se déplacer et s'installer près de lui.

Finalement, Harry ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et tourna la tête pour observer son rival de toujours.

Les émeraudes rencontrèrent deux puits de mercure liquide et les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, s'observant.

Puis Malefoy grogna légèrement.

\- Je te dois des excuses.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu crois ?

Drago faillit prendre la mouche, mais en voyant l'air amusé de son vis à vis, il comprit que ce n'était qu'une taquinerie innocente, bien loin des attaques qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement lancés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

Drago haussa donc les épaules, et répliqua d'un ton traînant.

\- Il paraît. Je ne savais pas le pauvre Survivant si sensible.

Harry gloussa et Drago le regarda, laissant un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Le silence retomba, confortable, apaisant.

Harry oublia sa mélancolie, curieux de savoir ce que sa Nemesis attendait de lui.

\- Alors Malefoy... Il paraît que tu ne veux pas devenir Mangemort ?

Drago pinça les lèvres et réprima un mouvement de colère. Harry s'en rendit compte immédiatement.

\- Ne prends pas ça pour une attaque, c'est juste... un constat.

Drago le fusilla du regard, ses yeux devenus aussi durs que l'acier.

\- Tu constates bien, Potter. Ça te va ? C'est ce que tu voulais entendre ? Que j'avais besoin de ton aide pour survivre ?

Harry tendit le bras, puis abandonna le geste en soupirant.

\- Ça ne me réjouit pas, Malefoy. Toute cette situation ne m'amuse pas. Je préférerais que nous puissions nous insulter tranquillement sans risque que l'un de nous ne finisse victime d'un fou furieux. Tu t'en moques peut être, Malefoy, mais je ne veux pas ta mort. Loin de là.

Harry vit une myriade de sentiments passer sur le visage du Serpentard. Puis, la tristesse domina et il laissa tomber ses épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas ta mort non plus Potter. Malgré ce que j'ai pu dire.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et un sourire hésitant.

Drago secoua la tête.

\- Severus avait raison finalement. Au lieu de m'attaquer à toi, j'aurais du tout faire pour te montrer que tu avais eu tort de choisir la belette plutôt que moi en première année...

Harry grimaça.

\- Tu m'en veux encore ?

Drago rosit mais ne répondit pas. Harry se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant dans l'herbe fraîche.

\- Tu dois être ravi de voir la situation actuelle, alors.

La réponse mit un moment à arriver, mais Harry ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés sur les nuages au dessus de lui.

Finalement, il entendit un soupir.

\- Pas autant que tu ne le penses, Potter. Mon parrain m'a fait prendre conscience de... du fait que j'étais loin d'être quelqu'un de bien et...

Harry redressa la tête pour le regarder hésita et tenta de terminer sa phrase à sa place.

\- Et tu n'aimes pas ça ?

Drago hocha la tête, mâchoires serrées. Même s'il admettait ses défauts, même s'il avait pris de bonnes résolutions, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'obliger à apprécier la situation.

Harry se tourna sur le côté et tendit une main vers lui pour lui attraper le poignet.

\- Malefoy. Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça. Sinon nous ne serions pas ici en train de parler, et tu porterais déjà la marque avec fierté.

Drago se dégagea doucement.

\- Qui te dis que je ne suis pas marqué ?

\- Rogue ne t'aurai pas parlé ni convaincu de venir me parler si tu avais pris la marque, Malefoy.

Un clapotement interrompit leur face à face. Harry sourit en voyant les facéties du calamar du lac.

La distraction était bienvenue parce qu'une fois encore, Harry se rendait compte à quel point les choses étaient compliquées. Il avait toujours cru que sa rivalité avec Drago Malefoy ne changerait jamais, or il n'avait plus vraiment envie de poursuivre leur petite guerre.

Il mesurait la confiance qu'il accordait à son professeur de potions en se rendant compte qu'il était prêt à passer l'éponge sur plusieurs années de haine mutuelle en se basant uniquement sur la parole de l'homme.

Et avec un léger choc, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'aurait pas pu être aussi confiant si c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait demandé la même chose.

Aussi, il se redressa, se plaçant face à Malefoy. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le sourcil du Serpentard se lever en signe d'interrogation.

Puis il tendit la main vers le jeune homme, et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

Drago hésita et prit la main tendue, un air de soulagement sur le visage.

\- Drago Malefoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**PROMPT : Ville fantôme**

* * *

En entendant parler au petit déjeuner d'une attaque de Mangemorts sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry et Drago échangèrent un long regard.

Ils étaient encore un peu mal à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, leur trêve était encore fraîche de quelques jours. Ils se croisaient en silence dans les couloirs.

Le lendemain du jour où ils s'étaient serré la main, Drago était venu s'installer de lui-même à ses côtés à la bibliothèque. Ils avaient travaillé tous les deux en silence n'échangeant qu'un signe de tête lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés.

Harry s'était installé à côté de Drago en potions, de lui même. Le silence s'était fait aussitôt dans la classe, mais aucun des deux garçons n'avait dit quoi que ce soit.

Cependant, le regard approbateur de leur professeur de potions avait réchauffé le cœur des deux garçons. Ils avaient échangé un regard de connivence.

Et là dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient installés à leurs tables respectives. Face à face. Ils avaient immédiatement noté que Severus Rogue était absent.

Puis, la nuée de hiboux avait fait son entrée dans la grande salle, et Harry avait machinalement prix la Gazette que lui avait tendu une Hermione blême.

En première page, il y avait ce titre. "Le chemin de Traverse attaqué".

Une photo de la rue commerçante sorcière, qui évoquait une ville fantôme de films moldus que Harry avait pu voir. Hormis peut être la marque sinistre des ténèbres flottant au dessus de chez Florian Fortârome.

Harry avait levé les yeux au même moment que Drago et leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés. Pleins de la même horreur, de la même inquiétude.

Les Mangemorts avaient attaqué, et Severus n'était pas là.

Ils tenaient tous les deux la Gazette, figés.

Harry se leva et sortit à grands pas de la Grande Salle. Malgré lui, il partit en direction des cachots, l'estomac serré par l'inquiétude.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités à sa suite, il ralentit, devinant qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

En arrivant à sa hauteur, Drago lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à sa suite.

\- On aura plus de chances dans ses appartements.

Harry hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner.

Au cœur des cachots, Drago se planta devant un tableau représentant un homme barbu.

\- Pourriez-vous indiquer à Severus que son filleul souhaite le voir, je vous prie ?

L'homme du tableau fronça le sourcil et étudia un instant les deux garçons. Il s'attarda un peu plus longtemps sur Harry et eut un sourire entendu. Puis, le tableau pivota et les deux garçons entrèrent.

Drago était déjà visiblement venu, et semblait à l'aise. Harry par contre, découvrait le décor.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé les appartements de son professeur de potions. Mais si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait probablement imaginé un décor sombre. Or, la pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était claire. Mur blancs, sol clair. Il n'y avait pas de décoration, aucun bibelot, ni tableau. Les quelques meubles présents, une table et quatre chaises, une commode, un canapé et un fauteuil, étaient simples. C'était des meubles d'aspect ancien, légèrement usés bien que parfaitement entretenus.

Severus était dans son fauteuil, encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Le contraste avec ses habituelles robes noires était saisissant.

L'homme avait l'ai de souffrir, et les deux adolescents se précipitèrent sur lui.

Drago posa une main tremblante sur le bras de son parrain tandis que Harry notait l'épaule humide de sang.

Avec délicatesse, il dénuda l'épaule de son professeur et ils hoquetèrent en voyant la blessure profonde, probablement un sort de découpe.

Harry se reprit rapidement.

\- Malefoy, trouve moi de quoi nettoyer son épaule.

Le Serpentard ne protesta pas et partit dans les profondeurs de l'appartement de son parrain.

Pour sa part Harry vérifia rapidement que son professeur n'était pas blessé à un autre endroit. Il lui parlait, essayant de le faire réagir, essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

Drago revint avec une serviette de toilette mouillée, qu'il passa doucement sur la blessure. Le jeune homme était blême et serrait les dents, mais il ne flancha pas.

Harry soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas une blessure grave, il a juste perdu beaucoup de sang.

Le professeur de potions s'agita et Harry posa une main douce sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

\- Professeur ?

Harry inspira brusquement, tendu et tendit sa baguette. Il hésita un peu avant de lancer le sort qu'il connaissait pour guérir les blessures mineures.

\- Episkey !

Avec soulagement, il vit les bords de la plaie se rapprocher et la peau se referma doucement.

Harry relâcha ses muscles, soulagé.

\- Où est la chambre ? Nous devons l'y conduire, il sera mieux allongé.

Drago hocha la tête et tous les deux, ils aidèrent le maître des potions à demi inconscient à se lever.

Celui-ci grogna légèrement, mais se laissa faire.

Dans la chambre, Harry nota que la pièce était sur le même modèle que le salon. Spartiate et impersonnelle.

Ils aidèrent l'homme à s'allonger et celui-ci haleta, ouvrant à demi les yeux.

Harry lui posa la main sur son épaule valide.

\- Professeur ? J'ai lancé un episkey sur votre entaille à l 'épaule mais... souhaitez-vous que nous appelions Madame Pomfresh ?

L'homme s'agita.

\- Non. ça ira. Merci. Merci à tous les deux.

Drago grimaça.

\- Parrain, c'est l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, n'est-ce-pas ?

Severus acquiesça. Puis péniblement, il se redressa à demi.

\- Il y a des potions anti-douleur dans la salle de bain, Drago. Ainsi qu'une potion de régénération sanguine. C'est un flacon rouge...

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et partit rapidement. Severus tourna les yeux vers Harry.

\- Merci Potter. Vous avez fait le nécessaire.

\- Professeur, pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide ? Dumbledore aurait dû vous venir en aide !

\- Je suis resté en vie si longtemps en tant qu'espion pour une bonne raison. J'ai toujours fait confiance à mon instinct et dans ce cas, étant donné que c'est un membre de l'ordre, Maugrey Fol-Oeil, qui m'a blessé... je préfère me méfier.

Harry laissa échapper un hoquet stupéfait, mais il ne commenta pas. Drago revint et ils aidèrent leur professeur à prendre les potions. Puis, alors que l'homme commençait à somnoler, Harry se pencha vers lui.

\- Reposez-vous, Monsieur, nous nous occupons de tenir le Directeur à distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**PROMPT : imperméable**

* * *

Harry soupira en voyant le temps. Il pleuvait à verse.

Et malheureusement ils avaient cours avec Hagrid.

Quelque soit le temps, Hargrid donnait ses cours à l'extérieur. Au bord des enclos. La pluie, le froid, rien ne semblait gêner le demi-géant.

Les élèves s'étaient plaints à de multiples reprises, appuyés par Madame Pomfresh qui devait à chaque fois refaire ses réserves de Pimentine. Mais Hagrid n'en tenait pas compte, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait pas enfermer ses animaux chéris dans une salle de classe.

Harry avait essayé de lui expliquer en tant qu'ami qu'il était possible de faire un cours théorique, en se servant des livres. Mais Hagrid avait eu un air horrifié en jurant qu'il n'était pas ce genre de professeur.

En entendant un groupe de Serpentard pester encore et encore derrière lui, il réprima un sourire. Pour une fois, il était totalement d'accord avec Malefoy : Hagrid était cinglé de les obliger à rester dehors par se temps, au risque d'attraper la mort...

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Drago nota l'air amusé de Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un clin d'œil au Survivant et ce dernier lui retourna un léger sourire.

Puis, Drago se retourna pour répondre à une question de Pansy et le moment de complicité passa.

Harry soupira, hésitant à s'élancer sous l'averse, pas vraiment pressé de se mouiller. Il regretta l'absence d'un bon vieil imperméable moldu dans le trousseau de Poudlard à cet instant.

Hermione s'arrêta à ses côtés et lui attrapa le bras.

\- Harry… je suis certaine que tu as oublié que tu étais un sorcier…

Le jeune homme regarda son amie en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant puis sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui en murmurant.

\- Sort d'imperméabilité. Tu ne seras pas trempé comme ça.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait le temps de la remercier, elle s'était lancé le sort sur elle-même et était partie en lui faisant un petit signe de main joyeux.

Harry s'élança à son tour, grimaçant en sentant les gouttes glacées frapper son visage. Le sort d'Hermione lui permettait de rester sec, mais pas d'être à l'abri ou protégé du froid.

Il espérait que Hagrid n'aurait pas l'idée de leur présenter une autre de ses créatures fétiches, du genre pleines de dents ou de griffes. Le demi-géant aimait bien trop les animaux dangereux pour le bien de ses élèves, et Harry avait la fâcheuse tendance à être désigné volontaire. Comme Hagrid était son ami, il n'osait jamais refusé, même si parfois, il avait envie de fuir en courant face aux bébés de Hagrid prêts à le déchiqueter.

Lorsqu'il arriva près de la cabane de Hagrid, ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry resta un peu en arrière, observant ses camarades. Hermione avait rejoint Ron et elle semblait se disputer avec lui. Elle n'était pas du tout mouillée grâce à son sortilège alors que Ron avait piteuse allure, dégoulinant et déjà totalement trempé. Harry eut un sourire amusé. Hermione semblait décidé à lui mener la vie dure… et d'expérience, Harry savait que le rouquin n'avait aucune chance de prendre l'avantage.

Il croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson qui le dévisageait d'un air… étrange. Agacement ? Colère ? Autre chose ? Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter les sentiments de la jeune fille.

Il décida que ça n'avait pas grande importance.

Alors qu'Hagrid arrivait, un élève arriva en courant, trempé et grelottant.

\- Monsieur Hagrid ? Le professeur Rogue voudrait voir immédiatement Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.

Hagrid hésita un instant, puis regarda Harry d'un air désolé avant de donner son accord. Harry garda un air neutre, mais il remerciait mentalement Rogue de le tirer d'un cours qui s'annonçait pénible…

Les deux anciens ennemis suivirent le garçon, un jeune Serpentard, sans un mot. Ils échangèrent rapidement un regard inquiet. Puis, ils s'ignorèrent comme ils le faisaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient serré la main à l'initiative de Harry. Ils apprenaient discrètement à se connaître quand personne n'était autour d'eux.

Arrivés dans les cachots, l'élève les laissa devant la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue avant de filer ventre à terre. Probablement pour prendre une douche chaude et se sécher…

Harry frappa à la porte et ils entrèrent tous les deux.

Severus les regarda entrer et eut un rictus amusé en voyant Harry passer la main dans ses cheveux trempés, encore plus en bataille qu'à leur habitude.

\- Un peu humide, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules alors que Drago ricanait.

\- Merci, parrain de nous avoir épargné un cours… pénible.

Harry grogna.

\- Hagrid est bon professeur. C'est juste qu'il aime les animaux…étranges.

\- Les animaux étranges ? Potter, il a une passion malsaine pour les créatures dangereuses ! Un jour un élève finira dans l'estomac de ses bestioles.

Rogue stoppa la dispute naissante en levant une main.

\- Ce n'est pas pour débattre des compétences de… mon collègue que je vous ai fait venir.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Un rapport avec l'attaque du chemin de Traverse, professeur ?

\- Exactement. Albus a noté mon absence le lendemain matin quand… vous êtes venus à mon secours. Je voulais vous demander de ne pas lui en parler.

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Je n'avais certainement pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à ce vieux fou. Il me méprise depuis mon arrivée ici, parce que je suis… un Malefoy.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux et Severus pensa amusé que Harry avait beaucoup de traits Serpentard. Autant qu'il ressemblait à sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es montré snob et prétentieux depuis ton arrivée ?

Drago lui envoya une bourrade en grimaçant ce qui fit éclater de rire le brun. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et les regardant d'un air faussement sévère. Le rire de Harry l'avait remué, lui rappelant bien des souvenirs. Des souvenirs heureux mais aussi amers. Et c'était la première fois que le jeune homme se laissait aller à rire en sa présence. Harry reprit son sérieux et regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

\- Je ne dirais rien professeur. Après tout, lorsque j'ai voulu me plaindre de votre manière de m'enseigner l'occlumentie, le Directeur m'a dit que c'était entre vous et moi. Je suppose donc que ce qui s'est passé dans vos appartements est également entre vous et moi.

Severus sourit au jeune homme, pensant en premier lieu qu'il aurait été à sa place au sein de sa maison. Puis, les regrets l'assaillirent alors qu'il se souvenait de la façon dont il avait traité le jeune homme.


	12. Chapter 12

**PROMPT : chaussettes **

* * *

Severus avait eu raison de se méfier.

Le soir même, Harry et Drago étaient convoqués chez le Directeur. Pour leurs camarades, il s'agissait d'une de leurs éternelles bagarres, même s'ils semblaient plus calmes ces derniers temps.

Devant la gargouille, ils échangèrent un regard. Harry regarda autour de lui, et se pencha vivement vers Drago pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- Si Dumbledore veut savoir pourquoi nous avons été chez Rogue tout à l'heure, nous nous sommes battus devant lui.

Drago ne répondit pas, mais acquiesça brièvement. Puis, la gargouille pivota et il grimpèrent les escaliers menant au bureau directorial.

Dumbledore les attendait, assis derrière son bureau, souriant.

\- Harry mon garçon. Monsieur Malefoy. Entrez.

Ils obéirent en se jetant un regard. Ils espéraient être convainquants en se regardant en chien de faïence, et ainsi cacher qu'ils arrivaient à s'entendre sans problèmes.

Le Directeur leur tendit un bol de bonbons au citron en souriant et Harry secoua la tête, la gorge nouée. Drago se contenta d'ignorer l'offre, un air méprisant plaqué sur le visage.

\- Ça ne sera pas long. En premier lieu, pourquoi le professeur Rogue vous a t'il convoqué exactement ?

Drago eut un reniflement agacé tandis que Harry prenait un air coupable - enfin, il l'espérait.

\- Rogue…

\- Professeur Rogue, Harry.

\- Le professeur Rogue nous a surpris à nous battre. Dans un couloir. Et… il était furieux.

Harry jeta un regard plein de colère en direction de Drago, qui haussa un sourcil indifférent.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Vraiment ? Ne pourriez vous donc pas faire une trêve tous les deux ? Les choses seraient… plus reposantes pour tous.

Drago grogna et marmonna. Dumbledore l'ignora et Harry dut se pincer discrètement pour ne pas sourire. Il découvrait que le Serpentard était un très bon acteur et il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup… Même si la situation était des plus sérieuses.

Harry fixa de ses prunelles vertes le directeur et essaya de prendre l'air le plus innocent possible.

\- C'est pour ça que vous vouliez nous voir, Monsieur ?

Dumbledore soupira et prit ses lunettes qu'il essuya un long moment avant de les replacer sur son nez.

\- Pas tout à fait. Compte tenu de… vos liens avec le professeur Rogue, vous êtes les deux élèves à le côtoyer le plus ici, à Poudlard.

Harry se tendit. Dumbledore continua, semblant ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Je suis inquiet à son sujet, c'est pour ça que j'aimerai … Avoir votre avis.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Notre avis ? Sur Ro… Le professeur Rogue ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

Drago émit un reniflement et se redressa.

\- Et bien, probablement que Potter a utilisé son autre chaussette pour libérer l'elfe de mon parrain ?

Harry sursauta et répondit aussitôt, entrant dans le jeu du Serpentard.

\- Hey ! Dobby était clairement en danger ! Et puis je ne lui ai pas donné de chaussette, c'est ton père qui…

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Ça suffit. Monsieur Malefoy, je pense que vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir. N'oubliez pas de me tenir informé si vous noté quoi que ce soit concernant votre parrain, il en va de sa sécurité.

Drago se leva et quitta le bureau sans un mot, claquant presque la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seuls tous les deux, Dumbledore sourit à Harry.

\- Bien mon garçon. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls tous les deux, peut-être as-tu noté quelque chose de particulier au sujet du professeur Rogue ?

\- Non Monsieur. Il se montre toujours aussi… désagréable envers moi.

Dumbledore s'avança légèrement sur son siège.

\- Vraiment ? Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était bien moins… dur envers toi. Selon certains de tes amis, lors des derniers cours de potions, il ne t'a ni retiré de points, ni donné de retenue.

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Ainsi, Dumbledore avait toujours su comment les cours de potion se passaient, à quel point le professeur Rogue était injuste. Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il avait abordé le sujet, il avait négligemment repoussé les plaintes de Harry, lui disant qu'il se faisait des idées.

Le jeune homme n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de l'ami qui avait renseigné le directeur, Ron sans aucun doute. Aussi, il n'eut aucun mal à avoir l'air vexé et amer.

\- Bien évidemment. Il est tellement plus agréable que je me suis encore retrouvé dans son bureau un peu plus tôt !

Dumbledore lui sourit.

\- Voyons mon garçon, le professeur Rogue est un excellent professeur, il devait avoir ses raisons. Surtout s'il t'a surpris à te battre !

Harry se mordit la joue pour ne pas souligner l'hypocrisie du directeur. Il leva ses yeux brûlant de colère vers Dumbledore.

\- Et bien, comme vous le constatez, le professeur Rogue a l'air parfaitement normal. Surtout quand il s'agit de me sanctionner.

Dumbledore l'observa un instant et hocha la tête l'air satisfait. Harry pensa qu'il avait du croire que la colère qu'il ressentait était envers Severus Rogue. Alors qu'il avait juste envie de hurler son écœurement au Directeur.

Le jeune homme avait fait confiance au vieux sorcier, aveuglément. Et maintenant il se sentait trahi.

Peut être que les intentions de Dumbledore était bonnes. Après tout, il avait en son temps mis à mal Grindelwald… Mais Harry n'aimait pas la façon dont il procédait. Cette certitude qu'il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait pourvu que cela serve ses intérêts.

Pour Harry, il n'était pas concevable de se servir des autres pour atteindre un objectif quel qu'il soit. Si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas menti, il l'aurait suivi sans poser de questions.

Au lieu de quoi, face aux mensonges du Directeur, il n'était plus certain de prendre les bonnes décisions. Il n'avait plus confiance.

Une fois encore, le Directeur avait menti au sujet du professeur Rogue. En cachant la véritable raison de ses questions, Harry commençait à penser que la blessure de Rogue infligée par un membre de l'Ordre n'était pas un accident mais cachait une volonté manifeste de discréditer Severus Rogue.

Même si son professeur ne s'était pas adouci à son sujet, même si Malefoy n'avait pas émis la volonté de ne pas être marqué, il n'aurait pas trahi l'homme. Parce qu'il ne méritait pas d'être livré au Ministère si tel était le plan de Dumbledore.


	13. Chapter 13

**PROMPT : Avec le temps**

* * *

Severus Rogue était seul dans ses appartements, installé dans le fauteuil face à la cheminée.

Il tenait un verre de Whisky pur feu entre ses mains, et regardait dans le vide.

A peine sorti du bureau de Dumbledore, Potter était venu le voir. Il lui avait relaté la conversation et le professeur de potion avait pu lire la colère dans les yeux verts du gamin.

Il s'était senti bêtement ému, à l'idée que Potter était en colère envers Dumbledore. Pour lui. Ce fichu Gryffondor se révoltait parce qu'il était traité injustement. Comme s'il ne récoltait pas la monnaie de sa pièce, comme si ce n'était pas un vilain tour du destin pour avoir pratiquement martyrisé le fils de Lily.

Avec le temps, il avait presque oublié à quel point les yeux de Lily étaient expressifs. A quel point ils lui transperçaient l'âme. Et ceux de son fils étaient identiques.

Penser à Lily n'était plus aussi douloureux qu'avant, plus depuis que Harry lui avait dit ne pas le détester. L'apaisement de leur relation lui avait apporté un peu de paix, et il s'en voulait énormément de n'avoir vu que James Potter alors que Harry était le digne fils de sa mère.

Severus soupira en se souvenant des mises en garde du jeune homme.

Ne plus faire confiance à Dumbledore. C'était d'ores et déjà le cas. Il n'avait plus confiance depuis qu'il avait découvert que Dumbledore projetait de sacrifier Harry, sans une once de remords.

Se méfier de l'ordre. Il ne doutait pas du but louable des membres de l'ordre, mais il avait parfaitement conscience que les membres ne l'aimaient pas. Beaucoup ne croyaient pas que sa rédemption était sincère, et ne se gênaient pas pour le lui faire savoir.

Il se frotta le visage d'un air las, en se demandant de quoi allait être fait l'avenir. Il avait déjà pris la décision de soustraire Drago de l'influence de ses parents, sans en référer à quiconque. En tant que parrain, les lois magiques lui permettaient de prendre la responsabilité du jeune homme s'il estimait qu'il était en danger.

Il ne pouvait pas dénoncer Lucius en tant que Mangemort, pas alors que la marque ornait son propre bras, mais il pouvait faire mention de négligences et ainsi garder Drago près de lui, en sécurité.

D'après ce que lui avait dit son filleul, Lucius et Narcissa ne viendraient probablement pas le récupérer, étant donné qu'il avait d'ores et déjà refusé de prendre la marque de son plein gré.

Il se posait également des questions sur Harry. Il avait mentionné à Albus qu'il y avait un problème avec ses tuteurs moldus, mais le vieil homme avait écarté son inquiétude d'un sourire plein de bonhommie. Il l'avait rassuré en lui disant que l'oncle et la tante de Harry étaient peut être un peu réfractaires à la magie mais que tout allait bien.

Cependant, il avait souvent noté les réactions du gamin, et le peu de choses qu'il avait vu dans son esprit lors de leurs leçons d'occlumentie l'avaient alarmé. Il savait désormais que même si Harry se retrouvait couvert de marques après avoir été battu, Dumbledore assurerait que tout était normal.

Or, si Severus était un professeur sévère et partial, il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'admettait pas, c'était les maltraitances envers un enfant.

Contrairement à Drago, il n'avait aucuns droits - familiaux ou magiques - sur Harry. Black en était le parrain, mais Black était un criminel, et un évadé d'Azkaban. Pire encore, lui et Black ne s'entendaient pas. Il savait que Dumbledore avait interdit à Black de demander la garde de Harry, pour sa sécurité. Mais… S'il pouvait faire quelque chose, le poids de sa culpabilité pour avoir laissé Lily mourir s'allégerait peut être un peu.

Severus but une gorgée et ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Il se souvenait de ce jour maudit où il avait rencontré Harry Potter pour la toute première fois. L'enfant - encore un bébé - hurlait dans son petit lit, alors que le cadavre de sa mère encore chaud était étendu devant lui.

Lorsqu'il avait vu la femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur, Severus avait hurlé et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il l'avait bercée un long moment et lui avait juré de protéger son fils pour elle.

Puis, il avait pris le garçon dans ses bras, et Harry s'était calmé. Il l'avait fixé de ses yeux verts en s'accrochant à sa robe noire. En sortant de la maison, Severus l'avait remis à Hagrid, persuadé que c'était pour le mieux.

Les dix années suivantes, il avait enseigné à Poudlard,heureux de ne plus être Mangemort. Il n'avait presque jamais pensé au gamin. Juste à chaque 31 octobre. Le jour anniversaire de la mort de Lily.

Lorsque Potter était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait eu un choc. C'était le portrait de James. Au lieu de se souvenir de son amie, il avait revécu toutes les brimades qu'il avait subi et il avait détesté le garçon. A aucun moment, il ne lui avait laissé la moindre chance. Il l'avait attaqué directement, il l'avait humilié et puni sans raisons. Le tout avec la permission passive du Directeur.

Oh bien sûr, il l'avait protégé. Il n'avait pas trahi sa promesse : il avait fait en sorte de lui sauver la vie. De veiller à ce que physiquement, rien ne lui arrive.

C'était sur ce point qu'il se sentait honteux. Il avait laissé sa haine et sa rancoeur lui faire oublier Lily. A quel point elle avait été merveilleuse pour le petit garçon maltraité qu'il avait été. Lily avait été son phare, sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Elle n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées.

Pourtant il avait fait subir à son fils tout ce que lui avait enduré. Avec pour seule raison que les mystères de la génétique lui avaient donné le visage de son père.

Severus but un autre gorgée de son verre et savoura la brûlure de l'alcool. Puis, il soupira. Les yeux sur les flammes, il murmura.

\- Je vais aider ton fils, Lily. Je te le promets. Cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment lui venir en aide, comme j'aurais du le faire dès le départ.


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci pour vos reviews Petite-Licorne-Arc-en-Ciel et toundra95 **

* * *

**PROMPT : saupoudrer légèrement**

* * *

Depuis que Harry se mettait en binôme avec Drago en cours de potions, il commençait à apprécier la matière. Le comportement de son professeur y était également pour beaucoup. A ses yeux Severus Rogue devenait un bon professeur, pas loin d'être son professeur préféré. Il était bien le seul Gryffondor à le penser puisqu'au yeux des autres élèves, il n'avait pas changé.

Mais Harry avait remarqué la disparition de ses remarques blessantes. Lorsqu'il passait, il l'observait et d'une parole ou d'un geste, il corrigeait ses erreurs. Parfois, un imperceptible hochement de tête récompensait les efforts de Harry. Face à tous ces changements, Harry se sentait moins sous pression, et il devenait en réaction plus méticuleux.

La première fois qu'il avait réussi à brasser une potion sans erreur, il s'était senti étrangement fier et satisfait. Et ce sentiment s'était accentué quand Severus avait jeté un regard approbateur à son travail. Le "bien" murmuré en passant avait amené un sourire sur son visage qu'il avait vite dissimulé sous le regard soupçonneux de Ron.

Les cours suivants, Harry s'appliqua, prêtant attention aux consignes. Il lui arrivait de commettre des erreurs mais plus au point de louper sa potion. Tout ce qui était obscur auparavant s'éclairait au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ses fautes.

Et puis, il y avait eu un incident. Il allait se tromper d'ingrédient et Drago le lui avait signalé. Le Serpentard lui avait montré ce qu'il fallait faire et Harry l'avait écouté.

\- Pas comme ça Potter, il faut saupoudrer légèrement.

Il lui avait fait la démontration du geste correct et lui avait tendu le bocal contenant la poudre de corne de bicorne. Harry avait fait les mêmes gestes, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'oeil vers son binôme pour vérifier qu'il approuvait ce qu'il faisait.

Grâce à Drago, sa potion avait été parfaitement réussie.

Le professeur Rogue s'était approché de leur table et les avait observé. Puis, il s'était penché vers eux.

\- Vous resterez à la fin du cours.

Harry et Drago avaient échangé un regard surpris mais avaient hoché la tête et avaient continué à travailler.

Lorsque tout le monde était sorti, ils étaient restés, attendant de savoir ce que leur professeur leur voulait. Severus avait refermé la porte de la salle de classe et s'était placé devant leur table.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis étonné.

A l'air inquiet des garçons, il avait levé les yeux au ciel.

\- Agréablement surpris.

Aussi bien Harry que Drago s'étaient détendus avant d'échanger un regard perplexe. Severus leur avait souri avant de continuer.

\- J'ai noté que vous ne vous disputiez plus, et surtout que vous collaboriez. Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Drago haussa les épaules, minimisant les faits.

\- Je ne voulais pas être recouvert de liquide répugnant… ce qui serait arrivé si sa potion avait explosé.

Severus vit avec amusement Harry lever les yeux au ciel sans même se cacher. Le maître des potions soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Et bien… Ton initiative est une excellente idée, Drago. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur Potter ?

Les yeux verts pétillèrent de malice.

\- Effectivement professeur. J'apprécie de ne pas avoir à me racheter un chaudron.

Drago eut un reniflement agacé.

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous as demandé de rester, parrain ?

Le professeur de potion secoua la tête.

\- Non. Les vacances approchent. Drago tu resteras ici, à Poudlard, n'est-ce-pas ?

Le Serpentard hocha la tête, maussade.

\- Bien entendu ! Où veux-tu que j'aille après tout ?

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment, avant que Drago ne capitule. Severus fit comme rien ne s'était passé et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Et vous Potter ?

Harry hésita un instant.

\- Dumbledore voulait que j'aille Square Grimmaud avec Ron et Hermione mais… j'ai reçu une lettre de Sirius me disant que je devrais peut être aller chez les Weasley. Si c'est le cas… j'aimerais autant rester ici.

Severus l'observa un long moment. Puis il soupira.

\- Je pense que je vais le regretter, mais dites au sale cabot qui vous sert de parrain de me contacter. Essayez de faire en sorte qu'il m'écoute un peu.

Harry hésita.

\- Vous voulez dire que… Vous pouvez faire en sorte que je passe mes vacances avec mon parrain ? Juste lui et moi ?

Les yeux brillants, Harry le regardait avec espoir. Severus soupira, ne voulant pas lui promettre l'impossible.

\- Potter, je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Mais je préfère vous savoir avec Black qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Le sourire de Harry fut lumineux. Mais il se rembrunit légèrement.

\- Et Dumbledore ?

Severus balaya la question.

\- Nous verrons Potter. Chaque chose en son temps.

Harry jeta un bref regard en direction de Drago et hésita. Puis, il soupira et tourna son regard vers Severus.

\- Professeur ? Est-ce que Sirius sait pour la prophétie ? Ce que ça implique ?

Drago, aux mots de Harry, était soudain devenu attentif. Il pressentait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

\- Black sait qu'il y a une prophétie.

\- Mais… Est-ce qu'il sait que je dois… mourir ?

Drago hoqueta et Severus lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Le genre de regard le prévenant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit, ni à répéter ce qu'il entendrait.

Severus posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux vous dire ce que j'en pense : si Black était au courant, il serait déjà venu vous chercher sur le dos de son hippogriffe apprivoisé pour vous planquer loin de tout ce cirque. Vous savez pourquoi je déteste ce cabot, et pourquoi je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en lui. Cependant, je ne peux pas lui retirer qu'il était fidèle à vos parents, et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour vous protéger…

\- Mais…

\- Potter ! Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour vous, et il est venu malgré les détraqueurs. Il a préféré risquer le baiser du détraqueur plutôt que de vous savoir en danger.

Harry détourna le regard et se dégagea de la main de Severus en douceur. Il inspira à fond puis reprit la parole, sa voix tremblante étant un bon indicateur de son état émotionnel.

\- Vous devriez vous éloigner de Poudlard vous aussi, Monsieur. Je demanderai à Sirius de vous accueillir avec Malefoy. Grimmaud est assez grand pour ne pas… se gêner mutuellement.


	15. Chapter 15

**PROMPT : source chaude**

* * *

Le match de Quiddich Gryffondor contre Serpentard avait eu une saveur étrange pour Harry.

Pour la première fois, il avait joué sans être l'ennemi de Drago. Au lieu de s'opposer agressivement, ils avaient joué l'un et l'autre pour gagner sans chercher à écraser l'autre.

De l'avis général, le match avait été extraordinaire, et ce n'était pas Harry qui les avait savouré leur compétition acharnée pour le vif d'or. Pour une fois, le but n'avait pas été de faire tomber l'autre de son balai.

Harry avait attrapé le vif comme à son habitude, mais cette fois-ci d'un cheveu. Il s'en était fallu de peu, vraiment. Leurs mains s'étaient rejointes mais c'était Harry qui avait le vif dans la main.

Ils avaient échangé un regard amusé essayant de ne pas se mettre à rire.

Drago avait été surpris de se rendre compte qu'il avait pris plaisir à jouer de cette façon. Bien plus qu'en voulant écraser Potter. Leur affrontement avait été plaisant, et même s'il avait perdu, il avait la sensation d'avoir été bien plus méritant qu'en essayant de tricher.

Étrangement son équipe semblait aussi satisfaite, bien qu'ils aient perdu. Comme si l'arrêt de son obsession à faire tomber Potter de son balai avait donné un second souffle à leur équipe.

Les deux capitaines, Harry et Drago, furent appelés par madame Bibine et chaudement félicités pour leur jeu, et leur fair-play. Lorsqu'ils repartirent, côte à côte, ils échangèrent un regard brillant de joie.

D'un coup, Drago prit la parole.

\- Hey Potter ! Tu savais qu'il y avait des sources chaudes sous Poudlard ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- De la salle de bain des préfets… Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant !

En voyant le Sauveur hésiter, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, Drago ricana, amusé.

\- Dire que tu es le héros proclamé de ce cher Directeur et qu'il ne t'offre même pas les avantages de l'école…

Harry grimaça en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il veut que je vive normalement et que j'ai une scolarité comme les autres, sans passe-droit.

\- Conneries, Potter.

Curieusement, le Gryffondor ne protesta pas, se contentant d'un léger sourire moqueur.

\- Rogue pense que je suis bien trop avantagé…

\- Rogue pensait. Tu as réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

Harry ne répliqua pas, restant silencieux. Cependant un léger sourire persistait sur ses lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de leurs vestiaires, avec un regard signifiant qu'ils se retrouveraient à la sortie. Et effectivement, dix minutes plus tard environ, ils se retrouvèrent à la sortie rhabillés avec leurs sacs. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de paroles pour marcher ensemble jusqu'au château. Et c'est toujours sans un mot qu'ils entrèrent et rejoignirent la salle de bains des préfets, guidés par Drago.

L'atmosphère était étouffante et après la fraîcheur de l'extérieur les lunettes de Harry s'embuèrent immédiatement. Il les ôta et ne put réprimer un sourire de bien-être, sentant déjà ses muscles se dénouer sous l'effet de la chaleur. La sensation était extraordinaire après leur match épuisant.

En silence, les deux garçons se dévêtirent pour entrer dans le bain brûlant et parfumé, aussi grand qu'une petite piscine.

Harry était légèrement gêné. Autant il avait l'habitude avec ses camarades de dortoir, autant il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise de prendre un bain avec Drago Malefoy. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche, et leur amitié était encore trop récente Le Serpentard de son côté ne faisait pas attention à lui et était étendu dans le bain, les yeux fermé, un air béat sur le visage. Son indifférence affichée permit à Harry de se détendre à son tour. Il se laissa aller et laissa échapper un soupir ravi au contact de l'eau bouillante.

Ils étaient installés et trempaient depuis quelques minutes déjà, Harry commençait à somnoler, perdu dans un océan de béatitude. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et soupira profondément, maintenant totalement détendu.

\- C'est dans ces moments que je me dis que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans magie…

Il entendit un rire étouffé et tourna la tête vers Drago qui n'avait pas bougé, ni même ouvert les yeux.

\- La magie ? Tu parles de la taille de cette… piscine ?

\- Non de la chaleur délicieuse de cette eau, qui ne refroidit jamais… On pourrait y rester des heures !

\- Potter… T'arrive t-il d'écouter quand on te parle ? Et je parie que tu n'as jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Harry grommela, évitant le regard amusé de Drago.

\- J'ai l'impression d'entendre Hermione !

Drago grimaça à l'idée d'être comparée à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais malgré tout, ce dernier finit par compléter son explication.

\- Poudlard a été bâtie sur une source chaude naturelle. Et le bain de la cette pièce en profite largement. C'est pour ça que l'eau est toujours délicieusement chaude, et que se baigner dans cette eau permet de se relaxer. Selon la légende, elle aurait des propriétés magiques.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment à profiter du moment de détente, sans même parler.

Harry soupira.

\- Merci Malefoy. C'est sympa de ta part de m'avoir… permis de profiter. Ça fait un bien fou.

Drago hésita un instant.

\- Quand Severus m'a demandé de… D'enterrer la hache de guerre, je ne voulais pas vraiment. Mais si… Si ça se passe mieux ce n'est pas parce que Severus le voulait ou que j'ai besoin de toi. C'est juste parce que…

\- Parce qu'on apprend à se connaître ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire en se séchant et se rhabillant.

\- C'est exactement ça. Parce qu'on apprend à se connaître. Je voulais que tu le saches.

\- Tu sais Malefoy, j'étais sérieux quand je parlais de demander à Sirius de vous accueillir toi et ton parrain.

Drago l'observa un moment, puis hocha la tête, apparemment assuré de sa sincérité. Pensivement, il commenta.

\- Comment peux-tu faire ? Je veux dire, nous - Severus et moi - t'avons traité vraiment mal et tu sembles ne pas… en tenir compte. Tu devrais nous en vouloir ! Moi, je t'en voudrais en tous cas !

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il y a plus important, non ?


	16. Chapter 16

**PROMPT : tenir un siège**

* * *

Pour Harry, voir son parrain était une bouffée d'oxygène. Après sa fuite d'Azkaban, Harry avait souhaité par dessus tout pouvoir vivre avec Sirius.

Mais malgré toutes les preuves apportées au Ministère, les témoignages, les souvenirs déposés dans une pensine, Fudge avait refusé d'envisager que Sirius Black puisse avoir été accusé à tort. Aussi, aux yeux du monde, Sirius était toujours coupable.

Malgré son statut de criminel en fuite, il n'avait pas été déchu de ses droits de tutelle sur Harry, mais Dumbledore avait refusé que le Sauveur ne soit hébergé par un repris de justice notoire.

Harry lui en avait voulu, et lui en voulait encore. Sirius avait temporisé, en lui disant que pour l'instant il restait à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire, près de ses amis. Et l'animagus lui avait promis qu'il trouverait une solution pour éviter qu'il ne retourne chez les Dursley.

Harry voulait y croire mais il savait qu'il était particulièrement surveillé. Et étant mineur, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se déplacer selon son bon vouloir. Légalement, il pouvait se défaire de l'autorité de Dumbledore mais il ne savait pas qui Fudge nommerait à la place du directeur. Et Harry n'était pas stupide au point de croire que le Ministère agirait pour son bien être.

Non. Tous, le Ministère, Dumbledore, le monde sorcier il attendaient de lui qu'il soit un héros bien obéissant, prêt à se sacrifier lorsque viendrait le moment.

Le soutien inattendu de Severus Rogue avait changé la donne. De même que la camaraderie amicale avec Drago Malefoy. Il n'était plus seul, et quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Il savait que le professeur de potions avait éperdument amoureux de sa mère, et cette idée ne le perturbait plus autant.

Il voyait différemment l'homme. Il était soudain plus humain. Moins impressionnant, moins froid. Et Harry était bien décidé à obliger Sirius à ouvrir les yeux.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, quand un hibou inconnu arriva et se posa devant lui. Il décrocha le rouleau de parchemin et donna une friandise à l'animal.

En le lisant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement. C'était Sirius, bien évidemment. Son parrain avait reçu son message, lui enjoignant de communiquer poliment avec Severus Rogue.

Sirius ne mentionnait pas sa demande, cependant, il lui demandait de fournir de quoi tenir un siège, car il venait s'installer dans la cabane hurlante. Selon lui, il serait plus simple de parler de vive voix que par parchemin interposé.

Harry devinait la cause de la visite soudaine de son parrain : l'animagus voulait certainement en savoir plus sur le revirement du jeune homme concernant l'austère maître des potions.

Harry décida immédiatement de se rendre aux cuisines pour demander à Dobby d'apporter suffisamment de provisions pour que Sirius ne manque de rien. En chemin pour les cuisines, il changea d'objectif, estimant qu'il devrait peut être prévenir Rogue en premier lieu, pour faire le premier pas vers lui dans leur réconciliation.

Devant les appartements du maître des potions, il hésita longuement, puis il frappa d'un air décidé et attendit. Si Severus fut surpris à le voir devant lui, il ne le montra pas. Il s'écarta pour laisser le jeune homme entrer, et sans un mot attendit. Harry se lança immédiatement, essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

\- Professeur. Mon parrain vient de m'annoncer qu'il viendrait passer quelque temps à proximité pour vous rencontrer directement.

Severus eut un sourire amusé, félicitant mentalement le gamin pour les précautions qu'il prenait au cas où des oreilles indiscrètes seraient à l'écoute.

\- Merci de l'information Monsieur Potter. Cependant, vous pouvez parler ici sans crainte. Compte tenu de ma condition d'espion, je me dois d'avoir des appartements sécurisés.

Harry hocha la tête. Il hésita un instant puis approfondit ses explications.

\- Sirius va venir et se cacher dans la cabane hurlante. Vous… Vous n'allez pas le dénoncer, n'est-ce-pas, professeur ?

Severus plongea dans les yeux verts emplis d'angoisse, puis il soupira.

\- J'ai conscience que ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus avec Black ne plaide pas en ma faveur, cependant, je vous ai donné ma parole. Je compte discuter avec Black, rien de plus. Et je sais très bien à quel point vous tenez à lui. Je sais également que ce fichu cabot, bien que pénible, vous est totalement fidèle.

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

\- Merci, Professeur. Je vais tout préparer pour son arrivée, et je vous préviendrai quand il arrivera.

Severus hocha la tête et regarda le jeune homme quitter ses appartement à toute vitesse. Puis il soupira en demandant à Merlin de lui donner la force de ne pas étriper le cabot dès leur première confrontation.

Harry pour sa part, se sentait bien plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Severus Rogue n'était pas du genre à mentir, même pour adoucir une vérité douloureuse. Alors s'il disait que Sirius était fidèle et que lui, Severus Rogue, ne lui ferait aucun mal, alors c'était totalement vrai.

Il se rendit rapidement aux cuisines et demanda des provisions à Dobby. L'elfe sourit et lui demanda où les déposer.

Harry hésita un bref instant et lui demanda si les elfes de Poudlard pouvaient déposer de la nourriture dans la cabane hurlante de Pré-au-Lard. Au hochement de tête affirmatif de la créature, Harry souffla de soulagement et demanda à ce que quelques jours de provisions soient stockés là-bas. Tout en lui recommandant de garder le secret, même vis à vis du Directeur.

L'elfe jura avec un large sourire. Si Harry Potter avait besoin d'aide, alors Harry Potter recevrait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Foi de Dobby. Et Dobby resterait totalement silencieux. Après tout, les affaires de Harry Potter ne regardaient que Harry Potter. Dobby était un bon elfe, et il n'avait jamais trahi les sorciers. Il n'allait pas commencer en se montrant indigne de la confiance et de l'amitié du plus grand sorcier qui soit.

Face au discours décousu de la créature, Harry sourit avec amusement. Dobby était unique en son genre. Totalement unique. Même si le jeune garçon était souvent gêné de la dévotion que lui portait l'elfe, il l'appréciait.

En quittant les cuisines de Poudlard, une part de tarte à la main et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Harry ne vit pas la silhouette qui se dissimula à son approche.


	17. Chapter 17

**PROMPT : moto**

* * *

Sirius débarqua le surlendemain. A peine Harry vit-il le nom de son parrain s'afficher sur la carte des Maraudeurs, qu'il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'il se faufila en dehors de sa salle commune en toute discrétion. Il courut à toutes jambes dans le parc, jusqu'au saule cogneur.

Avec la force de l'habitude, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour attraper une longue branche morte au sol et pour presser le nœud du tronc qui figeait l'arbre magique. Il se glissa dans l'espace conduisant au tunnel, et remonta le passage secret en courant, souriant.

Arrivé dans la cabane hurlante, il sauta au cou de son parrain et s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces, ravi de le revoir enfin. L'homme l'enlaça maladroitement, en riant nerveusement. Ses années d'emprisonnement lui avaient fait perdre l'habitude des contacts humains et il était toujours étonné de l'habitude de Harry de le câliner - comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Sirius se montrait souvent immature, et était connu pour ne rien prendre au sérieux. Cependant, il était observateur et il avait compris que son filleul souffrait terriblement d'insécurité et de peur de l'abandon. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que sa famille moldue en était la cause, et il devait se faire violence pour ne pas justifier ses années d'emprisonnement en allant leur rendre une petite visite pour leur parler du bien être de Harry.

Personne ne connaissait cet aspect de sa personnalité, mais lorsque James lui avait mis le minuscule bébé qui venait de naître dans les bras en lui annonçant qu'il en était le parrain, l'animagus avait senti son cœur se dilater d'amour pour ce bout de chou aux grands yeux verts. Il avait juré qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger, même s'il devait y laisser la vie.

Après avoir été piégé par Peter et jeté à Azkaban, il avait tenu à rester en vie pour Harry. Il l'avait pensé en sécurité, à l'abri durant toutes ces années. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la Gazette et cette fichue photo où ce bon vieux Peter apparaissait à la une, à l'insu du monde magique. En apprenant que le traître serait dans le dortoir de son filleul, Sirius avait cru devenir fou. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour s'évader, et sous sa forme de chien, il avait veillé l'adolescent.

Il n'avait pas pu le quitter des yeux à chaque fois, fasciné de voir l'écho de ses parents en lui.

Quand ils s'étaient trouvé face à face, Sirius ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance, mais Harry… Harry ne l'avait pas rejeté. Il l'avait écouté, il l'avait cru et il lui avait accordé sa confiance. Tous les deux, ils avaient imaginé un futur où ils seraient ensemble.

Mais Peter avait fui, et Sirius avait du rester un fugitif. Malgré tout, Harry avait tout fait pour lui. Il ne lui avait pas tourné le dos, il l'avait soutenu, se démenant pour qu'il soit reconnu enfin innocent.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu la lettre de Harry, Sirius avait été perturbé par ce que le jeune homme lui demandait. Écouter ce bon vieux Servilus sans l'agresser et l'héberger chez lui… Il avait craint une manœuvre de la chauve-souris des cachots, imaginant qu'il avait manipulé son filleul ou qu'il l'avait placé sous Imperium… La voix de la raison lui soufflait que Harry était trop intelligent pour se laisser manipuler. Mais il décida de se rendre sur place pour aller voir de plus près ce qu'il en était.

Et puis… S'il devait communiquer avec ce bon vieux bâtard graisseux, il serait plus simple de le faire face à face, plutôt que de tenter une discussion par hibou interposé.

Avec l'adolescent dans les bras, Sirius se rassura immédiatement. Harry avait l'air en pleine forme et ne semblait pas être sous l'influence de qui que ce soit.

\- Harry ! Comme tu m'as manqué… Je crois que tu as encore grandi !

Harry gloussa, Sirius disait invariablement la même chose…

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Sirius ! Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver !

Sirius renifla d'un air agacé.

\- Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi, à pattes de chien ! Si seulement j'avais encore ma moto !

Harry sourit, se mordant la langue pour ne pas dire que la moto en question était à Poudlard, soigneusement veillée par Hagrid…

\- Tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ?

Sirius fut surpris de sentir le jeune homme se raidir. Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Ron… Ron me déteste. Et Hermione reste à ses côtés même si elle… est déchirée entre nous deux.

\- Ron ? Mais ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il est jaloux. J'ai obtenu le droit de… sortir de Poudlard anonymement et il m'en veut à mort d'y avoir été sans lui.

Sirius retroussa les lèvres en grognant légèrement.

\- C'est un idiot. Et Hermione…

\- Est amoureuse de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'elle… se fâche avec lui.

\- Et donc ? Servilus ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Il m'a beaucoup aidé et… Sirius, j'aimerai vraiment que tu l'écoutes sans essayer de le rendre furieux.

Sirius plissa les yeux.

\- Je croyais qu'il était terriblement injuste avec toi et qu'il te détestait autant que toi tu le détestait ?

Harry s'empourpra, légèrement gêné.

\- Je ne le déteste pas… Enfin plus. Je… J'ai vu comment vous étiez avec lui et… Je comprends un peu pourquoi il s'est montré dur. Et puis, il m'a aidé et soutenu. Malgré tout.

Sirius resta silencieux un long moment.

\- Harry… Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi ?

Harry leva ses yeux verts vers lui et Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le jeune homme si perdu.

\- Lui et toi, vous êtes les deux seuls adultes en qui j'ai confiance. Vous ne m'avez jamais menti. Jamais. Même quand la vérité était… dure à dire, vous n'avez jamais cherché à me faire croire que tout irait bien. Et vous êtes les seuls à contredire Dumbledore pour moi.

Sirius resta figé sous le choc, un long moment.

\- Il… Il a fait ça ?

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Son parrain l'attira contre lui et le serra contre son torse, très fort.

\- Oh gamin… Ok, tu peux compter sur moi. Je vais l'écouter et je te jure que je ne lui sauterai pas dessus pour l'étrangler. Ça te va ?

Le sourire de Harry fut sa plus belle récompense.


	18. Chapter 18

**PROMPT : Romancier prolifique**

* * *

Ils étaient tous les quatre installés dans la cabane hurlante. S'observant.

Harry et Sirius face à Severus et Drago.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé, l'atmosphère n'était pas SI tendue. Les premiers instants avaient été décisifs. Sirius et Severus s'étaient fait face, en silence. Acier contre onyx, aucun des deux n'avait voulu baisser les yeux. Puis, Sirius avait, après une légère hésitation, levé la main pour la tendre au maître des potions.

Severus l'avait observé attentivement, puis avait saisi la main de son ancien tourmenteur.

Harry et Drago avaient échangé un regard surpris, mais le sourire de Harry montrait sa joie et son soulagement.

Et maintenant, ils se faisaient face, tous les quatre. Harry avait parlé pour tout le monde, résumant la situation.

Finalement, Severus soupira. Et se décida à faire avancer les choses.

\- Black ? Même fugitif tu gardes tes droits sur ton filleul.

\- J'y ai pensé. Mais… Personne ne me laissera l'accueillir, étant donné que je suis recherché.

\- Savais-tu que tu pouvais nommer un responsable provisoire en cas d'incapacité temporaire ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- La loi a été initialement prévue en cas d'hospitalisation du parrain désigné par les parents. En cas de litige sur la garde des enfants. Il a été décrété par le Magenmagot que si les parents avaient désigné un parrain ce dernier était le seul habilité à prendre les décisions concernant le bien-être de l'enfant.

\- Mais… Pourquoi personne ne m'a demandé de…

Severus secoua la tête les lèvres pincées, ses yeux noirs reflétant sa colère.

\- Personne n'aurait été contre Dumbledore. Il a décidé sans rien dire à personne et a imposé sa décision une fois Harry déposé chez les Dursley.

Harry blêmit soudain.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de m'envoyer là-bas mais que personne n'a été contre ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard empli de pitié et de regrets.

\- Avant de… Avant de chercher à venger James et Lily, j'aurais dû penser à toi, gamin. Je suis tellement désolé…

Severus renifla.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Black ! Dumbledore avait raconté à tout le monde que tu étais le gardien du Secret des Potter ! Tu aurais fini à Azkaban de toute manière…

Harry jeta un regard plein de gratitude au professeur Rogue qui venait de soulager légèrement la culpabilité de son parrain. Sirius secoua la tête doucement, l'air sombre.

\- Donc, je peux choisir un tuteur provisoire pendant mon… incapacité, c'est ça ?

\- Exact. Un parchemin à rédiger, signé magiquement, et tu décides de l'endroit où ira Po… Harry.

Le silence retomba mais Drago leva la tête.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que ce vieux fou va laisser faire ?

Harry fronça le nez.

\- Malefoy a raison. Il serait capable de dénoncer Sirius si ça sert ses intérêts !

Severus lui jeta un regard acéré.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Potter, vous aviez totalement confiance en notre cher Directeur ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Harry.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

Sirius émit un son entre le rire et l'aboiement avant de lever les mains en signe d'innocence face au regard noir de Severus. Drago souriait, amusé. Quand à Harry, il fixait son professeur d'un air décidé.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant avant de hocher la tête sèchement. Harry lui sourit et répondit à la question qui lui avait été posée.

\- Je me suis rendu compte des mensonges de Dumbledore pour me forcer à aller dans la direction qu'il désirait. Comme je vous l'ai dit, quand je me suis plains de… de vous, il m'a répondu qu'il avait confiance et que c'était entre vous et moi. Sans compter sa façon de ne jamais rien me dire en ce qui me concerne. Il prévoir de m'envoyer à la mort, mais… mais il me traite comme un incapable.

Sirius hoqueta mais un regard de Severus le fit taire.

\- Quand… Quand il m'a appris que selon la prophétie je devais être sacrifié, vous… Vous avez cherché une autre solution. Pas lui. Pas un seul instant. Et le pire, c'est que s'il m'avait dit dès le départ la vérité, je n'aurais pas posé de questions, et j'y serais allé quand même.

Sirius hoqueta de nouveau et cette fois-ci, il ne réprima pas sa réaction.

\- Sacrifié ? Satané vieux manipulateur ! C'est hors de question, Harry. Hors de question !

Le jeune homme eut l'air épuisé, soudain. Drago secoua la tête.

\- Et qu'en dit Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ?

Harry détourna le regard sans répondre et Drago resta un bref moment bouche-bée avant d'exploser, deux taches rouges sur les pomettes prouvant sa colère.

\- Putain. Tu ne lui as pas dit. Tu n'as même pas cherché !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, évitant le regard blessé de Sirius.

\- Je ne voulais inquiéter personne.

Finalement, Severus essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. Il laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Même un romancier prolifique n'aurait pas assez d'une vie pour écrire sur la façon dont fonctionne votre cervelle, Potter…

Sirius grogna.

\- Très drôle, Snivellus. Mais c'est un problème de plus à prendre en compte. Sortir Harry de là.

Harry soupira.

\- Sirius, il n'y a peut être pas de solution. J'ai énormément réfléchi au problème et… c'est peut être comme ça que ça doit terminer.

Sirius blêmit et Severus se pencha et saisit violemment le bras de Harry.

\- Potter, vous avez la vie devant vous. Vous êtes encore un gamin… Trop jeune pour penser à la mort. Vous êtes un insupportable emmerdeur, et si j'ai appris une chose depuis que je vous supporte c'est bien que vous trouvez toujours un moyen d'atteindre votre but en déjouant tous les pronostics. Vous n'auriez pas du survivre au tournoi et regardez… vous avez gagné.

Harry ferma les yeux, repensant à cet événement douloureux.

\- J'ai gagné la mort de Cédric. Il est mort par ma faute.

\- Il est mort parce qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et personne n'aurait rien pu pour lui.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai proposé de prendre la coupe à deux ! Si j'avais…

Sirius interrompit Harry en l'attirant dans ses bras.

\- Arrêtes, s'il te plaît gamin. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as montré plus de courage que la plupart des sorciers adultes.

Harry se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son parrain, les larmes débordant enfin, soulageant la pression qu'il s'infligeait depuis des mois.

Lui même les larmes aux yeux, Sirius leva les yeux vers Severus, et lui adressa un regard plein de reconnaissance.

\- Merci Severus. Du fond du cœur, merci.


	19. Chapter 19

**PROMPT : Il y a toujours un prix**

* * *

La soirée passée dans la cabane hurlante avait marqué un tournant dans les relations entre Sirius et Severus. D'ennemis mortels, ils en étaient arrivés à une neutralité prudente. Il y avait bien trop de haine et de coups bas entre eux pour tirer d'un coup un trait sur le passé.

Cependant, ils arrivaient à discuter posément et ils commençaient à trouver des qualités à l'autre.

Le rapprochement de leurs filleuls les aidaient également énormément. Voir leur rivalité s'effacer pour céder place à une amitié étrange les fascinait. Et la compréhension qu'avait Drago de Harry était ce qui les amusait le plus.

Le blondinet semblait être le seul à comprendre les sentiments de son camarade.

Au sein de l'école, ils restaient discrets. Pour tout le monde, ils étaient toujours ennemis, bien que leurs bagarres perpétuelles aient été remplacées par un silence écrasant. Seule Hermione semblait comprendre qu'il y avait plus, et elle les observait régulièrement, les sourcils froncés.

Chez les Serpentard, Pansy Parkison et Blaise Zabini semblaient eux aussi trouver la situation étrange.

Harry restait imperméable à tout ce qui l'entourait. Le fait d'avoir enfin parlé de ce qui le rongeait - ce destin dont il ne voulait pas, cette prophétie qui annonçait sa mort - l'avait libéré d'une partie de ses angoisses. Il avait suivi en partie le conseil de Drago; mais au lieu d'en parler à Hermione, il passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque pour rechercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider.

A chaque repas, Harry avait conscience du regard perçant de Dumbledore posé sur lui, mais il agissait aussi normalement que possible, s'isolant juste de ses amis. Ron n'avait toujours pas décidé de faire un geste en sa direction et Harry s'était décidé à oublier qu'il l'avait un jour considéré comme son frère.

Un après-midi, Drago retrouva Harry à la bibliothèque. Adossé à un rayonnage, il observa un moment le Survivant plongé dans un lourd grimoire, entouré d'épais volumes, assis à même le sol. Il renifla d'un air amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ça, le conseil que je t'ai donné…

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, mais ne répondit pas. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Il resta immobile, un rictus au coin des lèvres, observant son ancienne Némésis.

\- Potter… Tu vas y passer tout ton temps libre si tu ne demandes pas à Miss-je-sais-tout…

Une voix les fit sursauter.

\- Me demander quoi ?

Harry leva les yeux, pâlissant légèrement en voyant Hermione. Il grogna et Drago haussa les épaules avec un léger sourire.

\- Rien, Hermione.

Mais c'était mal connaître la jeune fille que de penser qu'elle allait abandonner aussi facilement.

\- Harry… Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Comme son ami ne répondait pas, elle se tourna vers Drago et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, et fixa Harry.

Avec surprise, Hermione nota la soudaine complicité entre Harry et Drago Malefoy. Les deux garçons se fixaient, semblant communiquer silencieusement. Finalement, Harry secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Hermione, vraiment, il n'y a rien.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Tu t'es pris d'une soudaine passion pour les livres ? Sans compter que j'ai bien remarqué que tu étais différent. Et toi et Malefoy vous n'êtes pas vraiment discrets.

La jeune fille fusilla Drago du regard, comme s'il était responsable de tous ces changements.

\- Laisse juste tomber, Hermione. Je…

\- Tu n'as pas envie de m'en parler. Ok. Je me demande parfois si nous sommes encore amis !

Le visage de Harry se ferma et Drago esquissa un geste vers lui, comme pour le soutenir ou le protéger, sous le regard médusé de Hermione. Il y eut un nouvel échange de regard entre les deux anciens ennemis, et Drago esquissa un léger signe de négation de la tête.

Puis Harry grogna.

\- J'avais plus l'impression que c'était toi qui avais décidé de prendre de la distance. Ne te plains pas maintenant si ça ne te convient plus !

Hermione hoqueta et elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Cependant, Harry ne la regardait pas, le visage dur et les lèvres pincées. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche - probablement pour se justifier et Drago lui fit signe de se taire.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait ignoré, mais elle venait de voir qu'il n'était plus vraiment l'ennemi de Harry et elle jugea plus prudent de suivre son conseil.

Elle soupira et sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Harry.

\- Je suis toujours ton amie, quoi que tu puisses en penser. Tu sais où me trouver.

Puis elle partit à grands pas, une main sur la bouche comme pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Harry ferma les yeux et crispa les mâchoires. Face à lui, Drago soupira.

\- Tu es stupide, Potter. Vraiment stupide.

Les yeux verts flambaient de colère quand ils se posèrent sur lui.

\- Vraiment Malefoy ? Tu ne sais pas…

\- Je sais exactement pourquoi. Tu ne veux pas la mêler à ça, tu ne veux pas l'éloigner de la Belette.

Harry détourna le regard.

\- Tu es stupide Potter. Va parler à Granger, et excuse-toi de ton comportement de mufle.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. Ne t'en mêle pas Malefoy. Il y a toujours un prix à payer dans ma situation. Et Hermione est… C'est pour la protéger.

\- Stupide et borné. Si tu faisais un peu plus attention, tu te rendrais compte qu'elle s'est éloigné de la Belette depuis quelques temps. Et qu'il la traite comme un monstre…

Harry ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs respirations profondes, puis il ignora Drago et se replongea dans sa lecture. Mais le Serpentard nota ses mains tremblantes et le laissa seul, sortant à grands pas de la bibliothèque.

Il repéra rapidement Hermione qui était adossée au mur un peu plus loin, seule, les yeux rouges. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

\- Granger ?

\- Laisse-moi Malefoy.

\- Je vois pourquoi vous êtes amis, tous les deux. La délicieuse habitude de rejeter ceux qui veulent aider…

Elle hoqueta et détourna la tête. Drago hésita et posa la main sur son bras, la faisant sursauter.

\- Quelles sont tes intentions, Granger ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu t'accroches à Potter comme ça ?

Elle émit un couinement étranglé et ses yeux noisettes se mirent à lancer des éclairs.

\- Sérieusement ? Et c'est toi qui me demandes ça ? De quel droit !

\- Calme-toi Granger. Potter est ton pote, et il va avoir besoin de toi.

Hermione se figea et observa soigneusement le Serpentard. Puis, en hésitant, elle hocha lentement la tête, signant une trêve provisoire avec Drago Malefoy… pour le bien de Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

**PROMPT : Fièvre nocturne**

* * *

Malgré les efforts de Drago, Harry avait continué sur sa lancée. Il était resté isolé au sein de sa propre maison, refusant la compagnie de ses amis. Il repoussait Hermione avec constance, toujours persuadé qu'il le faisait pour son bien. Il avait arrêté le Quiddich, pour passer l'intégralité de son temps libre à la Bibliothèque, semblant décidé à chercher dans chaque livre présent une réponse à ses questions.

Drago ne baissait pour autant pas les bras. Il était persuadé que Harry avait besoin de la jeune fille, quoi qu'il en dise. Il se rendait bien compte que derrière la joie affichée de voir son parrain, Harry avait au fond des yeux une tristesse permanente. Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il était si important pour lui d'aider Harry, contre son gré mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en démordre.

Hermione le regardait différemment, pensivement depuis qu'il lui avait conseillé de ne pas baisser les bras. A une époque, Drago l'aurait agressée, ou lui aurait fait une remarque sarcastique sur l'attrait de sa petite personne. Mais il se surprenait à ne pas être gêné du regard de la rouge et or.

En voyant les cernes apparaître sur le visage de Harry, Drago avait fini par aller voir son parrain, ne sachant pas comment présenter la situation. Finalement, il était entré directement dans le vif du sujet en entrant dans son appartement.

\- Potter ne va pas bien.

Il aurait du se douter qu'agir comme un pur Gryffondor ne pouvait que lui apporter que des ennuis. Surtout quand Severus se leva de son fauteuil dévoilant Sirius qui lui faisait fasse dans son canapé. Drago s'empourpra et tenta de faire marche arrière, mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius, qui à la mention de son filleul avait bondi face à Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec Harry ?

Severus avait eut un grognement agacé.

\- Black, laisse le respirer si tu espères une réponse.

Drago s'était ainsi retrouvé coincé entre son propre parrain et celui de Potter, à devoir expliquer pourquoi il était persuadé que le Survivant et Sauveur potentiel du monde sorcier allait mal.

\- Il s'est isolé et refuse d'adresser la parole à Granger. Sans compter qu'il passe tout son temps à la Bibliothèque au point d'en oublier le Quiddich.

Sirius se leva, blême, prêt à se précipiter en dehors des appartements du maître des potions. Severus l'attrapa de justesse par le bras.

\- Tu crois aller où comme ça Black ? Courir dans les couloirs pour retourner à Azkaban ? Ton filleul sera ravi de te voir fait prisonnier parce que tu t'inquiétais pour lui… Avec ça, il ne se sentira absolument pas coupable, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Ta gueule Snivellus ! Je ne peux pas… le laisser comme ça.

\- Tu vas t'asseoir ici, Black. Surtout si tu veux l'aider.

Drago avait contemplé l'échange, bouche bée. Severus lui avait jeté un regard d'avertissement.

\- Bien. Drago, comment a réagi Miss Granger ?

\- Hermione ne l'aurait pas abandonné !

Drago soupira et réprima une envie de lever les yeux au ciel face à la certitude de Sirius Black que la lionne était forcément fidèle à Harry.

\- Elle a choisi de rester avec la Belette au départ. Et Potter… n'a rien fait contre. Il s'en est servi pour la tenir à distance quand elle a voulu l'aider.

Severus renifla d'un air agacé, en jetant un regard ironique à son éternel ennemi.

\- Typiquement Gryffondor.

Loin de se sentir insulté, Sirius réfléchissait.

\- Peu importe. Si Harry a abandonné le Quiddich…

\- C'était mon seul adversaire valable…

La réflexion songeuse de Drago lui valut de recevoir deux regards agacés. Severus soupira.

\- Ce gamin est effectivement totalement obsédé par le Quiddich.

\- Parce que Harry est doué.

Sirius et Severus s'affrontèrent un instant du regard avant que Drago ne les interrompe.

\- Sinon, si vous avez confiance peut être que Sirius peut faire passer un message à Granger.

Souriant narquoisement face aux regards hostiles des deux adultes, il quitta la pièce avec une jubilation certaine.

Drago avait espéré retrouver la sécurité de sa chambre mais Hermione Granger l'attendait près des quartiers des Serpentard.

\- Malefoy.

\- Granger.

\- Quel est le problème avec Harry ?

Drago soupira, se demandant s'il pouvait prendre la responsabilité de lui parler de la présence de Sirius au sein de Poudlard. Puis, il décida que ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Mais il pouvait faire en sorte de lui donner de quoi aider ce fichu Survivant.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'est pas seul. Et je ne parle pas de moi. Mais tu devrais le garder à l'œil. Au cas où.

Il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils, comme si elle passait en revue les connaissances de Harry pour deviner qui pouvait bien lui apporter du soutien.

\- Il n'est pas seul, à Poudlard ? De quoi parles-tu Malefoy ?

\- Granger… Je croyais que tu connaissais mieux que ça ton meilleur ami…

La jeune fille eut l'air blessée, et Drago regretta un instant d'avoir été aussi dur.

Hermione retournait à la tour Gryffondor perdue dans ses pensées. Elle analysait tout ce qu'elle avait pu remarquer. Elle regrettait d'avoir accepté de s'éloigner de Harry, d'avoir tenté de ramener Ron à de meilleurs sentiments. Mais le mal était fait et Harry avait été clair, il lui en voulait.

Elle trouvait étrange la nouvelle relation qui s'était établie entre Harry et Malefoy. Mais elle ne pouvait pas émettre de jugement. Après tout, Malefoy, lui, ne l'avait pas abandonné…

De plus, Malefoy semblait être au courant de quelque chose de grave et il pressait Harry de venir lui en parler. Mais Harry était têtu et préférait passer tout son temps à la bibliothèque. Et maintenant, Malefoy sous-entendait que quelqu'un était là pour épauler Harry…

Hermione s'immobilisa brusquement, se retenant de se frapper le front de la paume de sa main. Elle savait en qui Harry avait confiance, bien entendu…

La jeune fille se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa chambre, ayant hâte de pouvoir avoir une conversation avec son ami, qu'elle avait bien l'intention de harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte son aide.

Les coups frappés à sa porte de préfète réveillèrent Hermione en pleine nuit. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grognant, passa une robe de chambre, et entrouvrit la porte.

\- Neville ?

\- Hermione ? C'est Harry ! Il… Il va pas bien.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui…

\- Un genre de fièvre nocturne. Il est brûlant.

\- Merde. Installe-le confortablement, j'arrive.

Hermione referma la porte au nez de Neville, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester et sauta dans des vêtements à toute vitesse. Puis, elle se rendit dans la salle commune pour y trouver un Harry somnolant et brûlant.


	21. Chapter 21

**PROMPT : Dramaturge**

* * *

Hermione passa un long moment auprès de Harry, jusqu'à ce que la fièvre ne baisse légèrement et que le jeune homme ne s'endorme sur le sofa face à la cheminée. Ils étaient seuls, tous les deux, Ron ayant fait un scandale quelques minutes plus tôt car les va-et-vient incessants l'empêchaient de dormir.

Il s'était attiré quelques regards mécontents mais Hermione avait distribué des regards d'avertissement, déconseillant tout éclat de voix à cette heure de la nuit, avec Harry souffrant au milieu.

Chacun avait donc regagné son lit après avoir installé Harry dans leur salle commune, laissant leur préfète se débrouiller.

Maintenant que Harry semblait aller un peu mieux, Hermione hésitait. Elle avait dans l'idée que maintenant que la fièvre était tombée, Harry dormirait tranquillement jusqu'au matin. Et il n'apprécierait pas d'être emmené à l'infirmerie pour un peu de fièvre. Il lui restait donc la possibilité de regagner son lit pour dormir elle aussi - le choix le plus sage - ou aller vérifier si son intuition était la bonne - ce qui lui ferait enfreindre une bonne partie des réglements qu'elle était sensée faire respecter.

Avec un soupir agacé, la jeune fille prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit quelques mots au cas où Harry se réveillerait. Puis, elle lui jeta un dernier regard, s'assurant qu'il était bien installé et qu'il n'aurait pas froid avant de quitter la tour Gryffondor. Elle se glissa dans les couloirs de Poudlard comme une ombre, essayant de rester aussi silencieuse que possible. Elle frissonna violemment lorsqu'elle quitta le château et se fondit dans les ombres du parc.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour arriver au saule cogneur, et en peu de temps, elle était dans le passage secret, se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers la cabane hurlante.

Lorsqu'elle posa le pied dans le salon délabré, elle se trouva face à Sirius, bien réveillé et brandissant sa baguette sur elle. Elle lui sourit, ravie et s'apprêta à se jeter dans ses bras, mais l'homme ne se dérida pas et resta froid.

\- Sirius ?

\- Hermione. Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Sirius ! Je suis heureuse de te voir. Tu vas bien ?

Hermione se rendit compte que Sirius la regardait d'un air froid inhabituel, et son enthousiasme se bloqua dans sa gorge. Finalement l'animagus s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Que veux-tu ?

La jeune fille hésita un bref instant.

\- Harry est malade. Enfin… Il va mieux là, mais il a eu de la fièvre. Je…

\- Ne dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, Hermione.

\- Sirius… Laisse-moi…

\- M'expliquer ? Essaie de me convaincre.

Hermione baissa la tête et soupira.

\- Je voulais arranger les choses. Vraiment. Je pensais que…

\- Que quoi, Hermione ?

\- Que Ron allait se rendre compte qu'il était un idiot ! Il peut être un tel dramaturge ! Voilà ! Mais…

\- Mais Harry est resté seul.

Hermione rougit et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

\- J'ai voulu… J'ai essayé mais il m'a repoussé. Il peut se montrer si…

\- Têtu ?

Hermione hésita et hocha la tête avec un sourire triste. Oh oui, son meilleur ami était têtu au possible.

\- Je comptais lui laisser un peu de temps, mais Malefoy a sous entendu qu'il avait un problème.

\- Drago t'a parlé ?

\- Drago ?

Sirius eut un bref rire et secoua la tête.

\- J'ai passé pas mal de temps avec Harry et Drago depuis mon arrivée ici. Ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés, tu ne peux pas imaginer.

Hermione secoua la tête, perplexe.

\- Harry et Malefoy ? Mais…

\- Tu ne savais pas qu'ils étaient amis ?

\- Non ! Je me doutais qu'ils n'étaient plus autant… ennemis qu'avant mais de là à être… amis…

Sirius soupira.

\- Hermione. Drago nous a dit que Harry n'allait pas bien, et qu'il avait arrêté le Quiddich.

\- Oui, j'ai remarqué, il passe son temps à la bibliothèque, mais il… Attends une seconde. "Nous" ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- J'étais dans les appartements de Severus quand Drago est venu.

Hermione eut une expression horrifiée.

\- Severus ? Comme Severus Rogue ? Le professeur Rogue ?

Sirius rit de nouveau.

\- Oui Severus Rogue. C'est Harry qui m'a convaincu de me montrer… agréable avec lui. Et… Disons que nous avons enterré la hache de guerre pour le bien de Harry.

Hermione avait l'air effaré.

\- Rogue et Harry ? Mais comment ? Je ne comprends rien !

Sirius lui jeta un regard amusé.

\- Apparemment tu as manqué beaucoup de choses de la vie de ton ami, Hermione. Évite de faire cette tête s'il te parle de… Severus ou Drago, parce qu'il pourrait bien se mettre en colère !

\- Je ne comprends rien ! Sirius, tu es sûr que Rogue et Malefoy ont des intentions… correctes ?

L'animagus se renfrogna.

\- Avant que tu n'ailles plus loin, Hermione, je vais te dire ce que moi je vois. Quand je suis arrivé ici, à la demande de Severus Rogue, j'y ai trouvé mon filleul qui avait besoin d'un visage connu. Et j'ai vu mon filleul entouré de ses deux soit-disant ennemis se montrer plus joyeux et épanoui que jamais. Pour la première fois, il s'est confié et il nous a dit ce qui le rongeait. Alors, vois-tu, Hermione, je fais pour le moment plus confiance à Harry et à son jugement qu'à tes états d'âmes nocturnes.

Sirius regarda le visage bouleversé de Hermione, mais il n'arrêta pas pour autant. Certaines choses méritaient d'êtres dites, pour repartir sur des bases plus saines.

\- Si malgré tout, tu veux te montrer comme une véritable amie, je veux bien t'aider. Mais si jamais tu envisages de critiquer ses nouveaux… soutiens, je serai le premier à t'écarter. J'ai juré à ses parents de protéger Harry et cette fois, je compte bien m'y tenir.

Hermione essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Est-ce que au moins je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? Malefoy n'a pas voulu me le dire.

\- Et pourtant je suppose que tu es là parce qu'il ta mis la puce à l'oreille.

Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, Hermione hocha la tête.

\- J'ai compris que… Oui. Il m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus.

\- Et il a eu raison. C'est à Harry de te parler Hermione.

Hermione grogna agacée.

\- Il ne le fera pas.

\- Sauf si Drago continue de le pousser dans ta direction…


	22. Chapter 22

**PROMPT : Les années 1960**

* * *

Lorsque Harry s'était réveillé, il s'était senti perdu. Il se souvenait parfaitement s'être couché dans son lit et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'éveillait dans la salle commune. Cependant, il trouva rapidement le morceau de parchemin de Hermione.

"Harry, tu as eu un épisode de fièvre mais tu sembles aller mieux. Je suis partie à la rencontre d'un chien que j'ai cru entendre aboyer. Hermione"

Malgré leur éloignement, Harry secoua la tête en souriant, notant la manière détournée de la lionne pour lui dire qu'elle savait pour Sirius. Il se demanda un bref instant comment elle était au courant, avant de jurer soudainement, espérant que personne ne l'avait suivi. Il attrapa une cape abandonnée sur un siège et s'en emmitoufla avant de partir à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Sirius et Hermione.

Lorsque Harry déboula dans la cabane hurlante, il trouva Hermione et Sirius, face à face. La jeune fille semblait avoir pleuré, au vu de ses yeux rouges. Il se figea et regarda son parrain, un air d'incompréhension dans le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Sirius lança un long regard à Hermione.

\- Ton amie est venue me prévenir que tu étais… malade. Tu vas mieux, gamin ?

\- En pleine forme, Sirius. Bien que je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi je me suis réveillée dans la salle commune au lieu de mon lit.

Hermione s'empourpra.

\- Un idiot a décidé que tu gênais son sommeil. Et comme je me suis doutée que tu n'aimerais pas te réveiller à l'infirmerie, j'ai pris la décision d'attendre un peu pour voir ce que ça allait donner. Au final, je t'ai laissé quand je me suis rendue compte que la fièvre avait baissé et que tu dormais paisiblement.

Harry détourna le regard mais Sirius nota l'éclat de souffrance dans les yeux verts de son filleul. Il maudit le fils Weasley pour son idiotie. Hermione s'approcha de Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Il se crispa, mais Hermione insista.

\- Harry… Je suis désolée. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas… M'éloigner de toi.

\- Mais tu l'as fait. Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

\- Harry…

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, Hermione ? Comment as-tu su que… Que Sirius serait ici ?

\- Quelqu'un me l'a soufflé.

Harry grogna.

\- Malefoy. Fichu Serpentard !

Sirius se mit à rire.

\- Il a bien fait, Harry. Ose prétendre le contraire.

Il y eut un moment de malaise et Sirius jeta un regard d'avertissement en direction de Hermione. Puis il prit une grande inspiration pour se mêler de la vie de son filleul, pour son bien.

\- Si vous voulez en croire un vieux, vous devriez discuter tous les deux.

Harry grogna. Puis soupira.

\- Tu n'es pas vieux, Sirius.

L'animagus gloussa.

\- Les années 1960 ne datent pas d'hier tu sais.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se précipita dans les bras de son parrain. Puis, Sirius déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

\- Allez gamin, je vous laisse discuter. J'ai besoin d'un minimum de sommeil à mon âge.

Sirius parti, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sofa poussiéreux. Hermione hésita un instant avant de prendre place face à lui.

\- Harry… Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions.

\- De telles proportions ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je voulais juste pousser Ron à se calmer, je pensais que c'était juste… un peu de jalousie. Mais…

Harry haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait. Hermione baissa les yeux.

\- Et puis… Et puis, tu t'es isolé, et tu m'as repoussé encore et encore.

Harry ricana.

\- Je ne voulais pas de ta pitié Hermione.

La lionne leva la tête, stupéfaite.

\- De la pitié ? Comment peux-tu penser… Harry ! Mon meilleur ami me manquait ! Tu peux le comprendre ?

Harry rougit, gêné. Il soupira et se leva, avant de faire quelques allées et venues. Puis il se rassit en soupirant.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Mais… Hermione, tu serais plus en sécurité loin de moi, tu sais.

\- Conneries ! Et je vois bien que tu as besoin de moi !

\- Quoi ?

Hermione gloussa, en le regardant, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

\- Tu passes des heures à la bibliothèque, j'en déduis que tu tentes de faire des recherches. Mais, vu que tu y es toujours, je dirais que tu n'as pas trouvé ce que tu cherchais.

\- Peut être que je révise juste pour avoir de bonnes notes ?

Hermione lui jeta son regard le plus réfrigérant, celui qui en général obligeait tout le monde à se taire et à l'écouter.

\- Vraiment Harry ? Tu espères vraiment me faire avaler ça ?

Harry détourna le regard en soupirant.

\- Ok. Admettons que je fasse des recherches.

\- Dans ce cas… Tu as de la chance. Je connais la personne de Poudlard qui connait le mieux la bibliothèque et qui… miraculeusement, se trouve être une personne extrêmement douée pour les recherches.

Harry sourit.

\- Oh. Tu connais bien Madame Pince ? Et tu penses la persuader de m'aider ?

Hermione se jeta sur Harry, l'air faussement furieuse. Ils s'écroulèrent ensemble devant la cheminée en riant. Hermione fut la première à se calmer. Elle enlaça Harry et se blottit contre lui.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Harry.

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui, heureux de retrouver son amie. Comme s'il retrouvait un membre de sa famille. Puis, sachant que Hermione allait revenir à la charge.

\- Hermione… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment. Ok ?

Contre sa poitrine, elle hocha la tête. Elle pouvait s'en accommoder, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas refusé de lui parler de ses secrets. Pour l'instant, elle était juste heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ami. Puis, elle gloussa doucement.

\- Alors ? Toi et Malefoy ?

Harry se tendit.

\- Ça te gêne ?

\- Non. Je n'ai pas à choisir tes amis pour toi, Harry.

Hermione sentit les muscles de Harry se relâcher. Elle le sentit déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux et sourit.

\- D'autres changements dans ta vie, que je devrais savoir ? D'autres secrets du grand Harry Potter bien cachés ?

Harry grogna.

\- C'est Rogue qui a fait en sorte que… Malefoy et moi devenions… plus ou moins amis. Et il n'est pas aussi… Terrible qu'il le montre.

Hermione soupira.

\- Sirius a vaguement évoqué le professeur Rogue mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à… l'imaginer comme tu en parles.

\- Il est possible que tu sois surprise.


	23. Chapter 23

**PROMPT : Fromage suisse**

* * *

La situation avait amené Sirius et Severus à se côtoyer plus qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité l'un et l'autre. Pourtant, étrangement, cette proximité forcée n'était pas aussi douloureuse qu'ils auraient pu le penser l'un et l'autre.

Les premiers jours, ils ne parlaient que de leurs filleuls respectifs. Mais au travers de leurs conversations, ils en arrivaient à refaire connaissance, loin de leur animosité d'adolescence. Ils évitaient de retrouver seuls, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment certains de ne pas retomber dans leurs anciens travers, ou de rouvrir d'anciennes blessures mal cicatrisées.

Ils évitaient de se retrouver seuls, craignant les silences qui pourraient durer entre eux.

Puis, peu à peu, ils avaient dû s'affronter sans la présence des deux adolescents qu'ils voulaient protéger. Ils apprirent à apprivoiser les silences, et à ne pas se sentir systématiquement sur la défensive.

Les mots entre eux n'étaient plus des armes, et ils se découvraient des points communs qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer.

Le professeur Rogue fut remarqué à plusieurs reprises rentrant dans ses appartements avec un grand chien noir. Si au départ quelques élèves le mentionnèrent, le fait fut vite abandonné. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un chien donc rien de bien palpitant.

La première fois, Sirius avait mentionné son envie de prendre une douche, désespéré de devoir se laver sommairement. Il avait ajouté que déjà à Azkaban, il lui arrivait souvent de rêver d'une simple douche, même froide. De sentir l'eau couler sur son corps pour enfin se sentir propre.

D'un ton bourru, Severus lui avait demandé de se transformer en "clebs" et de le suivre sans se faire remarquer.

Sirius avait hésité, puis il avait obéi. Il apprenait peu à peu à faire confiance à cet homme étrange qu'était devenu l'adolescent qu'il avait martyrisé… Une fois dans ses appartements, Severus avait ouvert la porte de la salle de bain sans un mot et lui avait fait signe d'y aller.

Sirius avait passé près d'une heure sous la douche, profitant d'un luxe dont il avait été longtemps privé. Severus était entré pour lui déposer des vêtements propres, toujours en silence.

Une fois propre et habillé, Sirius était sorti et avait enlacé Severus sans un mot non plus. Une étreinte rapide, lourde de sens.

Cette nuit là, Sirius avait mangé en compagnie de Severus et il avait dormi sur le sofa, près de la cheminée. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, et leurs yeux s'étaient croisés à de nombreuses reprises. Pour la première fois, ils découvraient qu'ils pouvaient cohabiter, juste eux, sans leurs filleuls pour excuse. Les silences n'avaient pas été lourds de leur passé, et après quelques hésitations, leurs gestes s'étaient faits naturels.

Avant de redevenir un chien et de retourner dans la cabane hurlante, Sirius lui avait sourit et l'avait remercié. Juste un "Merci" murmuré, qui avait plus de valeur qu'un long discours.

Severus avait pris l'habitude de passer voir Sirius. Il arrivait, puis lui faisait un rapport de la journée de Harry et de Drago. Puis, il sortait de sa poche un livre et le tendait à Sirius. Ou une friandise. Il apportait toujours quelque chose, avec pour prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas que l'homme ne s'ennuie.

Selon Severus, un Gryffondor qui s'ennuyait était un Gryffondor tenté de faire des actes stupides. Comme se promener dans un château plein d'élèves par exemple.

Sirius n'avait jamais reparlé de son envie de douche. Mais de temps en temps, Severus lui demandait de prendre sa forme animagus, et Sirius le suivait sagement.

Un jour, après sa douche, alors qu'ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le sofa, Sirius soupira soudain.

\- Je devrais m'éloigner maintenant que nous avons fait le nécessaire pour les vacances. Harry est entre de bonnes mains avec toi ici.

Severus avait reniflé d'un air méprisant.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Black. Potter a besoin de toi, c'est évident.

Ils n'avaient jamais abordé de nouveau le sujet, et Sirius était resté. Cependant, la fréquence de ses soirées dans les appartements de Severus avait augmenté.

De temps à autres, ils avaient des conversations étranges.

\- Dis-moi, Black, qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus manqué à Azkaban, à part les douches ?

\- Le Fromage Suisse. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme la bouffe là-bas est ignoble, Snivellus.

Ils échangeaient un regard et un léger sourire apparaissait sur leurs visages.

Lorsque Harry et Drago étaient présents, ils observaient les deux adolescents, et échangeaient de longs regards entendus, comme s'ils communiquaient silencieusement à leur sujet. Puis, une fois seuls, ils commentaient.

\- Drago avait l'air plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Je crois qu'il s'inquiète de ce qui va se passer.

\- Potter m'avait l'air bien cerné. Il doit mal dormir. Fichu gosse, tu devrais le convaincre de se montrer plus attentif pour apprendre l'occlumentie.

Cependant, il était un sujet qu'ils n'abordaient jamais, bien qu'il soit au cœur de leurs pensées. Le sacrifice de Harry, nécessaire selon Dumbledore pour vaincre une fois pour toute Voldemort.

L'un comme l'autre se refusait à se servir du jeune homme de cette façon, et chacun de leur côté, ils cherchaient une solution. Ils étaient conscients du poids que portait le Gryffondor sur les épaules, ils se refusaient à croire qu'il n'y avait que cette solution.

Lorsque Drago était venu les trouver, et qu'il avait parlé d'un problème, ils avaient été tous les deux inquiets. Sirius avait senti son cœur s'arrêter, craignant qu'il ne soit -encore - arrivé quelque chose à Harry. Quand à Severus, l'annonce de Drago lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il avait appris à apprécier le fils de James Potter, et qu'il tenait à lui.

En apprenant que Harry s'isolait de ses camarades, et qu'il passait tout son temps à la Bibliothèque, au détriment de ses activités préférées comme le Quiddich avait provoqué une vive inquiétude. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour penser à une dépression. Harry s'enfonçait et le jeune homme se voyait déjà comme un mort en sursis.

Ils allaient devoir lui redonner espoir, pour qu'il retrouve sa combativité et son optimisme de Gryffondor. Parce que ni son parrain, ni son professeur n'avaient l'intention de le laisser mourir…


	24. Chapter 24

**PROMPT : Féministes**

* * *

Lorsque Harry était arrivé dans la cabane hurlante en compagnie de Hermione, Sirius, Severus et Drago étaient déjà présents. Sirius avait souri, sans commenter, comme s'il se doutait de la présence de la jeune femme. Severus s'était renfermé, pinçant les lèvres pour montrer son agacement de se trouver face à l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Drago était resté stoïque, comme s'il n'était pas surpris mais qu'il attendait de voir.

Au début, la conversation avait été un peu tendue. Hermione était mal à l'aise, et Harry semblait perdu. Sirius avait soupiré en jetant un regard noir en direction de Severus, comme si le maître des potions était responsable du climat étouffant.

Ils avaient commencé à parler des cours, sujet neutre par excellence. Alors qu'Hermione se détendait peu à peu, le sujet des vacances de Noël arriva sur le tapis.

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Harry, Sirius annonça qu'il avait fait en sorte que le jeune homme soit confié à la garde d'Emmeline Vance. La jeune femme, ancienne membre de l'ordre du Phénix, avait été la petite amie de Sirius avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à Azkaban.

Malgré la situation, elle n'avait jamais cru à la culpabilité de Sirius et elle lui faisait confiance.

Leur relation avait été secrète pour tout le monde. Aux yeux de l'ordre, ils étaient amis proches, rien de plus.

Emmeline avait été l'une des seules à savoir que Sirius n'était pas le gardien du secret des Potter. Malheureusement, la disparition de Pettigrow avait été un élément accablant et elle avait gardé le silence.

Elle n'avait pas pu parler avec Sirius, mais ils avaient échangé un long regard, et la jeune femme avait laissé son ami être emprisonné.

Pour autant, pendant ce temps, elle avait en permanence cherché pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aimait était soudainement devenu un tueur, réduisant Pettigrow à néant alors que le rat était le seul moyen pour lui de prouver son innocence. L'évasion de Sirius avait été comme un électrochoc pour elle.

Aussi, Emmeline Vance n'avait pas été réellement surprise de recevoir un parchemin lui donnant la tutelle provisoire de Harry Potter.

La jeune femme ayant toujours été irréprochable, et étant une ancienne membre de l'ordre du Phénix, personne - pas même Dumbledore - n'avait pu s'opposer à la décision de Sirius Black. Ainsi Harry Potter passerait les vacances de Noël Square Grimmaud sous la tutelle d'Emmeline Vance. Et même si le Directeur de Poudlard se doutait que Sirius serait présent, il ne pouvait pas dénoncer l'animagus au risque de passer pour un de ses complices.

Harry n'avait retenu que le fait qu'il allait passer Noël avec Sirius, Severus et Drago. Lorsqu'il s'en était réjoui, Hermione avait gloussé.

\- Un Noël exclusivement masculin, les féministes moldues adoreraient !

Severus avait pincé les lèvres en secouant la tête alors que les trois autres l'avaient regardé sans comprendre. La jeune fille avait rougi.

\- Oubliez ça.

Drago fixa Harry un long moment, avant de parler.

\- Et sinon Potter, elles avancent tes recherches ?

Harry s'empourpra et le fusilla du regard, d'un air mécontent. Mais il en fallait bien plus pour perturber ou effrayer le Serpentard. Harry soupira.

\- Elles avancent. Oui.

Drago eut un sourire que Harry connaissait bien, et le Gryffondor lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Mais le jeune homme prit une voix innocente pour poser sa question, avec au fond des yeux une lueur triomphante.

\- Et elles portent sur quoi tes recherches, déjà ?

Harry grimaça mais ne répondit pas. Il sentait sur lui le regard acéré de Hermione et il savait que son amie ne le lâcherait plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle tout. Le jeune homme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius en profita : après un large sourire, il intervint.

\- J'avoue que je suis impatient de savoir de quoi il retourne, gamin.

Harry grogna.

\- Rien d'important.

Severus fixa l'air gêné du garçon avec un mélange de jubilation et de pitié. L'espace d'un moment, il se retrouva à sa place, essayant de se faire oublier alors que les Maraudeurs tournaient autour de lui en riant.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis également curieux, monsieur Potter. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle assiduité chez vous.

Harry jeta un regard blessé au professeur de potions, et l'espace d'un instant, Severus eut honte et se sentit coupable. Finalement, Harry répondit, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Je fais des recherches au sujet de la prophétie.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit soudain plus perçant, et Drago masqua un sourire satisfait.

\- La prophétie ? Mais… Je ne comprends pas… Quelles recherches ?

Sirius intervint.

\- Tu devrais tout lui dire, Harry.

Pour la plus grande surprise de la lionne, Severus enfonça le clou.

\- Cessez de tout garder pour vous, Monsieur Potter. Acceptez les mains tendues, l'aide que l'on vous propose !

Harry, vaincu, céda.

\- La prophétie avait une seconde partie qui indique que je dois mourir pour que Voldemort soit vaincu. Dumbledore est décidé à… me sacrifier pour… pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort. Voilà.

Hermione émit un couinement étranglé.

\- Mais… Mais… Je croyais que Dumbledore…

Severus eut un rire sans joie.

\- Miss Granger. Le Directeur est sans aucun doute un grand sorcier, mais il… Il a une fâcheuse tendance à ne voir que l'objectif final sans se soucier des conséquences.

\- Mais je croyais que Harry… Il disait que Harry était important !

\- Harry est important pour lui oui. Pour le but qu'il souhaite atteindre. Les choses ne sont pas si simples que vous le pensez. Ce n'est pas le bien contre le mal, il y a toutes les nuances, Miss Granger.

Hermione semblait perdue, les yeux pleins de larmes. Harry détourna la tête.

\- De toutes façons, je m'en doutais, Hermione. Comment quelqu'un qui n'a découvert la magie que tardivement pourrait vaincre un mage noir aussi puissant ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas eu de doutes !

\- Non ! Non Harry ! Je n'ai jamais douté de toi ! Tu es puissant, et quand tu t'en donnes la peine, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu es doué, ta magie est puissante. Ne le vois donc tu pas ?

Harry laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Puissant… Tu reprends les mots de Dumbledore. Je ne pense pas être capable de…

Severus claqua sa langue contre son palais.

\- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes capable de plus que ce que vous pensez. Il suffit de vous en donner la peine.


	25. Chapter 25

**PROMPT : Je suis vivant(e)**

* * *

Depuis que Harry avait avoué le but de ses recherches - survivre à la prophétie - Hermione le couvait en permanence avec un regard inquiet. Et elle passait tout son temps avec lui, à la bibliothèque, l'aidant à chercher une solution. Ils ne se parlaient pas énormément, plongés dans les livres poussiéreux, qui n'avaient pas du être lus depuis des années.

Drago les rejoignait de temps à autres et il les aidait, sans un mot, sans un regard. Personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'ils collaboraient, puisqu'ils n'interagissaient pas, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Parfois Harry reposait les livres pour se frotter les yeux, fatigué, et regardait son amie et son ancien ennemi. Une vague de tendresse l'envahissait alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait la chance d'avoir trouvé Hermione, puis Drago. Tous les deux étaient déterminés à le sauver, coûte que coûte.

Pourtant, certains jours, Harry se sentait étouffer. Le regard anxieux de Hermione pesait sur lui, et il se sentait oppressé. Le poids qui pesait sur son avenir devenait soudain de plomb, l'empêchant d'avancer, lui donnant l'envie de se rouler en boule dans son lit et de ne plus en sortir. Un de ces matins là, alors que Hermione lui jetait un autre regard soucieux, les sourcils froncés, il n'arriva plus à se maîtriser alors qu'ils étaient seuls, attendant le cours de potions.

\- Hermione ! **Je suis vivant** pour l'instant ! Cesse de me regarder comme si j'allais m'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre.

La jeune fille rougit, avant de redresser la tête vexée et légèrement furieuse.

\- Je suis juste inquiète quand je te vois avec des cernes aussi prononcés te promener comme un zombie ! Je suis inquiète parce que tu n'as plus goût à rien, pas même pour le Quiddich. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu te sentais libre quand tu volais et tu n'es pas monté sur ton balai depuis une éternité !

Harry baissa la tête, vaincu.

\- C'est juste que… À quoi bon.

\- Voilà Harry ! C'est pour ça que je suis inquiète à ton sujet !

La voix douce de Hermione fit monter les larmes aux yeux du jeune homme. Elle l'enlaça et il se laissa aller dans son étreinte.

Hermione nota l'arrivée de Drago, Pansy et Blaise. Elle échangea un regard avec Drago, qui malgré son impassibilité de façade, laissa entrevoir un court instant un regard préoccupé.

Pansy Parkinson savait à la perfection donner l'apparence d'une jeune sang-pur légèrement écervelée. Pourtant, elle était d'une finesse redoutable, et rien n'échappait à son regard aiguisé.

Elle profita donc du moment, où les protagonistes principaux d'un drame qui se jouait dans l'ombre étaient réunis selon elle.

\- Bien… Il serait temps de s'expliquer sur ce qui se passe ici, non ?

Drago lui jeta un regard froid, mais la jeune fille nota une pointe d'incertitude au fond des yeux gris.

\- Drago, mon chou… J'ai parfaitement noté ton intérêt pour Potter ici présent. Et tu échanges énormément de regards avec Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Granger !

Blaise hoqueta avant de sourire.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne veut pas devenir Mangemort !

Pansy eut un geste dédaigneux.

\- Personne ici ne le veut. Mais nous n'avons pas tous le luxe de pouvoir choisir !

Harry se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte d'Hermione, ses yeux verts luisant d'un éclat presque fiévreux.

\- Tu ne veux pas… Parkinson ? Tu ne veux pas rejoindre Voldemort ?

La jeune fille frémit, mais leva le menton décidée, plantant ses yeux clairs dans le regard du Survivant.

\- Tu crois quoi Potter ? Que j'ai envie d'avoir le bras marqué, et de devenir un monstre assoiffé de sang ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, avant que Harry n'esquisse un sourire.

\- Rejoins-nous dans ce cas.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple.

\- Ça l'est. Nous pouvons t'aider.

Pansy renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Stupide Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas majeure. Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer pour moi aux prochaines vacances ?

Ils se dévisagèrent jusqu'à ce que Drago intervienne avec un soupir fatigué.

\- Suivez-moi. Tous.

Puis il entra dans le bureau de Severus Rogue, après avoir frappé.

A la grande surprise de Pansy et de Blaise - qui était resté un observateur muet tout le long de l'échange - Harry entra directement à la suite de Drago, sans la moindre crainte. Après une hésitation, Hermione suivit le mouvement, non sans avoir échangé un regard avec les deux Serpentard.

Une fois tous face au redoutable professeur de potions, celui-ci haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Et bien ? Quel est le problème ?

Ce ne fut pas Drago qui prit la parole, mais Harry.

\- Monsieur, y'a t'il un moyen de permettre à des élèves de ne pas retourner chez leurs parents ?

\- Et pour quelle raison, Monsieur Potter ?

\- Pour ne pas prendre la Marque des ténèbres.

Un bref instant, le professeur de potions perdit son impassibilité légendaire au profit de la surprise. Mais il se reprit rapidement et plissa les yeux.

\- Vraiment. Je suppose que cette demande vous concerne, Miss Parkinson. Monsieur Zabini.

Pansy semblait statufiée, alors que Blaise était plus détendu. Ce dernier répondit.

\- Plus Pansy que moi-même. La famille Zabini s'est toujours vantée de sa neutralité. Je n'ai donc aucune obligation, surtout que ma mère est loin de partager les idées de… Vous-savez-qui.

\- Et vous-même, Monsieur Zabini ? Quelle est votre position ?

\- Si Potter pouvait nous… sortir de cette situation, j'en serais ravi.

\- Bien. Miss Parkinson ?

Pansy hésita, mal à l'aise. Drago lui posa une main rassurante dans le dos, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Je ne souhaite pas suivre les idées de mes parents. Je ne veux pas être marquée.

Lorsque Harry prit la parole, Pansy le regarda, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

\- Monsieur, n'est-il pas possible de faire quelque chose ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'aider, non ? Au moins pour les prochaines vacances qui arrivent, le temps de trouver une solution plus… efficace ?

Le professeur de potions soupira, en pensant que décidément, l'esprit Gryffondor était pénible avec sa manie de vouloir sauver tout le monde. Il avait volontairement occulté le fait que des élèves pourraient souhaiter un autre avenir que celui de leurs parents, mais ce fichu Potter semblait décidé à s'entourer d'alliés totalement improbables. Une petite voix lui souffla que c'était probablement pour ça qu'il admirait inconsciemment le gamin. Parce qu'il faisait ce que lui n'osait pas.

Vaincu il hocha la tête.

\- Je vais envoyer un message aux Parkinson pour proposer un stage de… rattrapage en potions. Ils peuvent refuser, mais c'est le plus que je puisse faire. En attendant… Il me semble que nous avons cours d'ici quelques minutes, non ?

Le regard brillant de gratitude de Harry le suivit tout au long de la journée.


	26. Chapter 26

**PROMPT : Italie**

* * *

Harry passait dans le couloir, seul, plongé dans ses pensées, quand une main l'attira dans un recoin. Il se retrouva coincé contre Pansy Parkinson, la main sur sa baguette, prêt à la lever et à se défendre.

En voyant qui était son "agresseur" il se détendit et lui sourit. Surtout que Pansy semblait plus détendue, et n'avait à priori aucune intention de l'agresser.

\- Parkinson. Un souci ?

La jeune fille, les joues rouges, secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle venait de se rendre compte que le décrochement dans le mur qu'elle avait choisi comme cachette pour se dissimuler et attirer Harry était certes discret, mais bien trop petit pour deux. Et elle se trouvait collée au jeune homme, bien plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de son regard émeraude.

Et Pansy décida qu'elle avait rallié depuis trop peu de temps le camp de la lumière - ou plus exactement le camp du Survivant - pour se permettre une telle proximité.

\- Aucun. Je… Je voulais juste te dire que je passerai les prochaines vacances ici, à Poudlard. Mes parents partent en vacances en Italie.

Harry lui sourit largement, totalement inconscient du malaise de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face.

\- Super. Tu peux te détendre donc pour l'instant.

Pansy hocha la tête en silence, observant ce jeune homme qu'elle trouvait étrange. Elle vit une ombre passer dans ses yeux, brièvement.

\- Au final, la proposition du professeur Rogue… Tu ne viendras pas avec nous ?

La Serpentard se figea, ne quittant pas Harry du regard, cherchant à comprendre les mots de Harry.

\- Tu voudrais… que je vienne ?

Harry eut l'air gêné.

\- C'est juste… Ce qui était prévu. Au début. Et puis… Il y aura Malefoy et Hermione, nous pourrions tous mieux nous connaître.

Pansy sourit.

\- Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils y réfléchissaient.

Harry hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Puis, il s'apprêta à sortir de leur cachette quand Pansy le retint par le bras, prise d'une impulsion subite.

\- Potter… Merci pour ton aide.

Elle eut la satisfaction de le voir rosir.

Sur les conseils de Severus et de Sirius, Harry avait fait l'innocent face à Dumbledore quand celui-ci avait voulu savoir pourquoi il ne passerait pas les vacances au Terrier comme il avait été prévu. Le jeune homme avait esquivé les questions du Directeur, feignant de ne pas être au courant que sa tutelle avait été réclamée par son parrain.

Dumbledore lui avait proposé de déposer une réclamation en son nom, mais Harry avait refusé. Après tout, passer les vacances Square Grimmaud comme il était initialement prévu ne le dérangeait pas. Et puis… Jamais "on" ne lui avait demandé son avis : pourquoi le faire maintenant ?

Il avait noté la colère du vieux sorcier, mais il ne comptait pas lui accorder sa confiance de nouveau. Pas après avoir appris qu'il n'était qu'une arme aux yeux de celui qu'il avait admiré auparavant.

Les vacances approchaient et jour après jour, il sentait le regard de Dumbledore sur lui. Sur les conseils de Severus, il se montrait discret, cachant son nouveau rapprochement avec les Serpentard. Ils échangeaient tout au plus des regards entendus.

Sirius était resté à Poudlard. Il avait longuement hésité, mais l'appui de Severus lui assuré de ne pas être surpris. Les deux anciens ennemis s'étaient alliés pour le bien de Harry. Le passé n'était pas tout à fait oublié, mais d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de le laisser derrière eux.

Sans compter qu'ils trouvaient une intense satisfaction à comploter ensemble contre Dumbledore. L'idée même de faire passer Sirius quasi quotidiennement dans les couloirs de l'école au nez et à la barbe du sorcier le plus puissant du monde magique, et sans que ce dernier ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, amusait énormément les deux hommes.

Parfois, Harry et Drago regardaient leurs parrains respectifs, et avaient l'impression de se trouver devant deux grands gamins, amusés par leurs facéties…

Une semaine avant les vacances, Harry reçut un hibou de Molly qui le suppliait presque de venir au terrier. Le jeune homme eut un léger pincement au cœur en pendant que la femme s'était toujours montrée maternelle et adorable avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'infliger la présence de Ron et Ginny juste pour satisfaire Molly. Pas alors qu'il pouvait passer du temps avec son parrain.

Il s'était senti légèrement coupable au début. Mais Drago avait remarqué qu'il était pensif depuis l'heure du courrier et Harry avait fini par lui avouer ce qui lui posait problème. Le Serpentard avait émis un reniflement dédaigneux et l'avait fixé de ses yeux couleur orage.

\- Tu ne lui dois rien. Elle n'est pas ta famille, elle n'est pas ta mère.

Harry avait alors haussé les épaules, un voile de tristesse obscurcissant son regard.

\- Elle s'est toujours montré adorable envers moi. Elle m'a accueilli dans sa famille.

Drago l'avait fixé un long moment avant de secouer la tête d'un air incrédule.

\- Tu le crois vraiment… Potter ! Elle a juste accueilli le Survivant, l'Élu… Comme toute famille aurait pu le faire. Si elle s'était comportée en mère de substitution, elle aurait tout fait pour t'arracher aux griffes des moldus. Et elle n'aurait pas laissé les deux belettes te blesser comme ça !

Harry avait soupiré.

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est juste que je me sens… mal.

\- Et elle le sait ! Tout le monde sait que tu fais tout pour plaire à tout le monde.

La conversation était revenue sur le tapis le soir-même, dans les appartements de Severus. Il leur semblait moins risqué de se réunir au sein du château, dans les cachots plutôt que de prendre le risque de se faire surprendre alors qu'ils sortaient à l'extérieur.

Alors que Drago résumait leur conversation sur les Weasley, ne cachant pas le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour la famille, Harry fut surpris de se rendre compte que Sirius était immédiatement d'accord.

\- Ne te méprends pas, Harry. J'apprécie les Weasley, mais… tu ne leur dois rien. Si Molly avait demandé ta garde, elle aurait pu l'obtenir : leur famille est respectable et leur maison protégée.

Harry se demanda combien de trahisons encore il allait devoir encaisser…


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci pour vos reviews. Voici la suite en espérant que vous aimerez !  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**PROMPT : Piquer une crise**

* * *

Les vacances étaient arrivées. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, Harry avait eu le plaisir de se conduire comme un étudiant normal : il avait quitté Poudlard comme les autres, et était monté dans le Poudlard express.

Pour une fois, il ne passerait pas Noël à l'école, même s'il gardait d'excellents souvenirs des précédentes années. Noël à Poudlard était un moment enchanteur. La Grande salle était magnifique, et pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais vécu de fêtes de fin d'années, rien ne pouvait être meilleur.

Mais cette année, Noël serait meilleur même sans la décoration extravagante de la grande salle, ses bougies par milliers, l'immense sapin. Il passerait Noël avec sa famille. Il y aurait aussi ses amis - maintenant il n'hésitait plus à parler de Drago Malefoy en tant qu'ami.

Il y avait également Pansy qui serait du voyage, et il ne savait pas comment décrire sa relation avec la Serpentard. Il appréciait la jeune fille, son humour piquant, ses sarcasmes. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, parce qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de ces filles qui l'observaient avec tant d'admiration ou de calcul. Il avait l'impression d'être lui même en sa compagnie, parce qu'elle n'attendait rien de sa part.

La présence de son professeur de potions ne le gênait pas. Il avait appris à apprécier l'homme, et il s'était attaché à lui presqu'autant qu'à Sirius. Il espérait que Severus avait cessé de le voir comme le fils de son ancien tortionnaire, parce qu'il voulait qu'il apprenne à le connaître comme un élève normal. Parfois, il pensait que si Severus avait pu oublier sa haine envers Sirius, alors il pourrait probablement passer outre son ascendance.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était important pour lui à ce point. Il s'était raccroché à l'homme détestable parce qu'il était honnête avec lui. Même s'il se montrait parfois cruel, et souvent injuste, il était un des seuls à ne jamais lui avoir menti.

Ils se réunirent dans le même compartiment. Hermione, Drago, Blaise, Pansy et lui-même. Personne n'était venu les déranger et ils avaient passé un excellent moment, sans être inquiets de montrer qu'ils s'appréciaient.

A l'arrivée, il était prévu que la mystérieuse Emmeline Vance ne vienne chercher Harry et Hermione. Drago et Pansy partiraient avec Severus. Et tous se retrouveraient Square Grimmaud.

Ils discutèrent tout le long du trajet des vacances et de ce qu'ils prévoyaient. De ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Harry n'osait pas encore trop se réjouir. Tant qu'il n'était pas près de son parrain, il ne pouvait pas croire en sa chance soudaine d'obtenir enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il avait dans sa malle des cadeaux pour tous. Pour Sirius, Hermione, mais aussi Drago et Pansy. Et il n'avait pas oublié Severus ni Emmeline.

Lorsque le chariot aux friandises passa, Harry eut un sourire triste en se rappelant qu'avant, à chaque voyage, il le dévalisait. Pour Ron. Il regarda les sucreries et décida de ne rien prendre. Les choses n'avaient plus la même saveur, et il ne voulait pas se rappeler de moments passés avec Ron alors qu'il se construisait de nouveaux souvenirs.

Hermione l'observa un instant et soupira, en secouant la tête. Elle avait compris bien évidemment. Elle échangea un regard avec Drago et se leva pour aller se dégourdir les jambes. Quelques instants plus tard, Drago se leva, prétextant avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Pansy ricana.

\- Tellement discret, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry hocha la tête en silence, offrant un sourire à la jeune fille. Comme il ne disait rien, elle continua.

\- Potter ? Si tu me disais quel est le problème ? Nous avons vu que tu étais soudain triste et Drago sera mis au courant par Granger mais… j'aimerai autant ne pas faire de gaffe…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, face à l'aplomb de Pansy et à son manque de tact évident.

\- C'est juste… j'avais l'habitude de dévaliser le chariot à chaque passage pour Ron. Et je pensais que… Bref ce sont des souvenirs un peu étranges après son comportement.

\- Je vais te donner un conseil, Potter. Garde tes souvenirs avec la Belette, mais oublie le. Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu… Que tu te tortures comme ça. Si tu as envie de chocolat, je peux très bien en prendre avec toi et te montrer comment manger ces trucs avec classe et distinction.

Harry se mit à rire franchement, imaginant Pansy manger une chocogrenouille gesticulante avec des manières d'aristocrate. Pansy sourit en retour, ravie de lui avoir changé les idées.

Lorsque Drago et Hermione revinrent ensemble, ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte, surpris de trouver Harry d'excellente humeur en train de rire aux éclats avec Pansy.

Ils étaient presque à Londres, et ils somnolaient quand Hermione ouvrit un œil.

\- Dumbledore va piquer une crise quand il le découvrira.

Personne n'eut besoin de demander de quoi elle parlait. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il ne le découvrira pas maintenant. En tous cas, pas si on garde le secret.

Hermione se mordilla les lèvres. Puis, elle expliqua le fond de sa pensée.

\- Mais… Il est le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et… Et cette Emmeline Vance, elle est l'amie de Sirius mais… Mais elle fait partie de l'Ordre non ?

\- Elle en a fait partie Hermione. Elle est partie quand Sirius a été emprisonné.

\- Qui nous dit qu'elle ne dira rien à Dumbledore ? Tout le monde a confiance en lui…

\- Nous n'avons pas confiance. Et je ne pense pas que nous soyons les seuls. C'est juste que personne ne dit rien parce qu'il a… vaincu Grindelwald en son temps. Tout le monde espère qu'il puisse recommencer et ramener la paix.

\- Justement ! Il est considéré comme un sorcier puissant. Un grand sorcier.

Harry soupira.

\- Hermione. Sirius a confiance en cette femme, et je fais confiance à Sirius. Le professeur Rogue a confiance lui aussi.

Drago s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Dites, vous ne pouviez pas vous poser ces questions avant qu'on soit près d'arriver ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant ces doutes de dernière minute !

Hermione rougit et se mordilla de nouveau les lèvres tandis que Harry souriait.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Sirius et Rogue sont fiables. Tout se passera bien.


	28. Chapter 28

**PROMPT : portrait craché**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, ils avaient quitté leurs uniformes de sorciers pour revêtir des vêtements moldus. Ils se séparèrent à la descente du train, échangeant juste un bref regard, puis ils se perdirent de vue dans la foule.

Harry se crispa, espérant que tout se passerait bien pour Drago et Pansy. Tous les deux, ils avaient beaucoup à craindre, surtout si leurs parents décidaient de venir les récupérer au dernier moment sans rien dire à personne.

Hermione restait collée à lui, inquiète pour son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle s'inquiétait également pour les deux Serpentard.

Ils arrivèrent côté moldu et Harry attrapa la main d'Hermione pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule. Alors qu'ils avançaient péniblement, ils avaient été violemment bousculés. En se retournant, Harry était tombé sur les yeux furieux de Ron, qui fixait leurs mains jointes. Pour autant, Hermione resserra sa prise sur la main de Harry et redressa le menton prête à en découdre.

Le rouquin eut un regard dédaigneux et une moue de dégoût et il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, rejoindre sa famille.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et Harry soupira en voyant les yeux pleins de larmes de Hermione. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, une femme s'état précipité sur eux.

\- Harry c'est ça ? Tu es le portrait craché de James. Mais tu as les yeux de Lily. Je suis Emmeline, l'amie de… tes parents.

La jeune femme était de taille moyenne. Elle avait un visage doux et avenant, de longs cheveux châtain qui lui battaient les reins en une natte serrée. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient. Elle avait une silhouette pleine de rondeurs, et il se dégageait de sa personne une impression de douceur mêlée de force.

Harry lui sourit en hochant la tête, et Emmeline l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte amicale.

\- Allons retrouver ce fichu maraudeur, ok ?

Harry décida qu'il l'appréciait énormément. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit largement pour lui montrer que ses inquiétudes avaient été non fondées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Square Grimmaud, Sirius les attendait, inquiet. Harry se jeta dans ses bras en souriant, heureux de retrouver son parrain. En voyant les regards que s'échangeaient Sirius et Emmeline, il comprit que c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis le jour où Sirius avait été envoyé à Azkaban.

\- Hum.. Merci Madame de nous avoir amené, on va… installer nos affaires.

\- Pas de Madame. Appelle moi Emmeline. Après tout… Tu es sous ma garde maintenant, donc autant faire connaissance. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit, et hocha la tête.

\- Ok.

Sirius émit son rire-aboiement.

\- C'est un bon gamin. Je te l'avais dit Emmie.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna Hermione à sa suite, laissant les deux adultes seuls.

Sirius resta un long moment silencieux, à observer Emmeline. Pour lui, elle n'avait pas changé. Il croisa son regard et il se retint de gémir. Il fit les deux pas qui les séparaient et l'enlaça, nichant son visage dans son cou. Il inspira à fond son odeur de vanille légèrement épicée, heureux de la retrouver après tout ce temps.

Emmeline hésita un bref instant, puis l'enlaça à son tour.

\- Sirius… J'aurais tant aimé t'aider !

\- Je sais, Emmie. Je sais. Mais tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu as bien fait de rester à l'écart de tout ça.

\- Mais…

Sirius resserra son étreinte, sentant les larmes d'Emmeline sur son tee-shirt.

\- Tout va bien, Emmeline. Nous sommes tous les deux vivants.

La jeune femme se dégagea de ses bras avec un sourire triste.

\- Toutes ces années…

Sans un mot, Sirius la conduisit dans la pièce attenante, le salon, et la dirigea vers le sofa devant la cheminée. Emmeline soupira et reprit, se rapprochant inconsciemment de Sirius.

\- Toutes ces années, j'ai cherché pourquoi tu avais tué Pettigrow… Sans compter que je ne comprenais pas l'acharnement de Dumbledore à préciser à tout va que tu avais été le gardien du secret des Potter. J'ai obéi à tes ordres, ne jamais parler du fait que ce n'était pas toi leur gardien, même si ça me démangeait.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, replongeant dans ses souvenirs, tandis que Sirius la regardait intensément.

\- J'ai fini par quitter l'ordre, parce que je n'aimais pas cet acharnement à te… à t'enfoncer. Même Rogue avait l'air mécontent !

Elle lui jeta un regard espiègle, sachant parfaitement l'animosité qui avait existé entre les deux hommes.

\- J'ai été ravie de recevoir ta lettre. Et que tu te souviennes de moi.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, tu sais. Je pensais à toi chaque jour, chaque minute. Ton visage, celui de Harry, mon innocence, c'est ça qui m'a permis de tenir. Quand j'ai vu la photo des Weasley avec Peter, j'ai… j'ai perdu les pédales. Je ne pensais plus qu'à retrouver Harry pour le sortir de là, pour qu'il ne soit pas tué comme ses parents. Mais… après ça, je… Je n'ai pas osé te recontacter. Je pensais que tu avais refait ta vie, et je ne voulais pas tout détruire sur mon passage.

\- Détruire quoi, Sirius ?

\- Je suis un évadé, recherché par les Aurors. Ma tête est mise à prix. Que se passera-t-il s'ils pensent que tu m'as aidé ?

Emmeline prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je prends le risque. Et je suis réellement heureuse que tu m'ai fait confiance pour Harry.

\- Tu étais la seule en qui j'avais totalement confiance. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, mais Severus a insisté.

\- Severus ? Tu es devenu ami avec lui ?

Sirius s'empourpra légèrement.

\- Harry m'a convaincu qu'il n'était pas si… mauvais que ça. Et au final, on a réussi à arriver à une trêve plutôt agréable.

Emmeline gloussa.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Mais j'en suis heureuse, vos disputes étaient si pénibles…

\- Pénibles… tu y vas fort ! Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas si terrible…

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, même si un léger sourire adoucissait la courbe de sa bouche. Le cœur de Sirius se serra en se rendant compte que sa vie avait été interrompue brutalement, et que la vie de la merveilleuse femme face à lui avait également été bouleversée.

En entendant le rire de Harry à l'étage, et face à Emmeline, il se rendit compte de la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir. Et il décida de profiter de chaque instant, pour garder un maximum de souvenir de son rêve devenu réalité.


	29. Chapter 29

**PROMPT : Pigeons**

* * *

Harry avait profité du fait que tout le monde dormait encore pour s'éclipser et aller s'installer dans le petit parc face à Square Grimmaud. Il nourrissait les pigeons d'un air absent, légèrement inquiet. Compte tenu de l'heure matinale, les environs étaient déserts.

Ils étaient tous à peine arrivés la veille que Severus avait été appelé par Voldemort. Harry avait échangé un regard inquiet avec Drago et le jeune homme n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil, attendant le retour du maître des potions.

Il avait décidé de prendre un peu l'air avant que l'attente ne le rende fou. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des tortures de la dernière fois. Et il espérait que personne à Poudlard n'avait remarqué ses allées et venues dans les appartements du maître des potions. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de souffrances pour son professeur.

Finalement, il émietta son dernier morceau de pain et se leva, fatigué. Il pourrait peut être préparer le petit déjeuner pour s'occuper. Et espérer que Severus serait rentré pour en profiter. Ou tout du moins, qu'il serait en état d'en profiter.

Il traversa la rue et se glissa dans la maison endormie, en silence. Puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le repas, bien décidé à s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

Soudain, il entendit du bruit et se précipita, arrivant dans l'entrée juste à temps pour réceptionner un Severus titubant. Il nota que son professeur s'appuyait lourdement sur lui, mais il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il allait faire comme si la situation était normale. Il le conduisit sans un mot vers la cuisine, et l'aida à s'installer sur une chaise. Puis, il sortit d'un placard une fiole de potion anti-douleur. Il posa la fiole devant l'homme sur la table et retourna préparer le déjeuner, lui tournant le dos volontairement. Il savait que le professeur Rogue ne voudrait pas être surpris dans un moment de faiblesse et que le mieux était de se comporter comme si tout allait bien.

Severus leva un sourcil surpris mais resta silencieux, se contentant de boire la potion en grimaçant.

Sans un mot, Harry posa devant lui un mug de café bien chaud et le sucrier. Puis, il reprit sa préparation du petit déjeuner, ne laissant transparaître son inquiétude que par de légers coups d'œil à la dérobée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme qui n'avait rien perdu du manège de son élève, grogna, agacé.

\- Potter. Posez votre question qu'on en finisse.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers lui, avec un air coupable sur le visage. Puis, il soupira et s'installa face au maître des potions.

\- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ?

Severus fronça les sourcils avant de répliquer d'un ton acide.

\- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est ce que vous vouliez me demander, Monsieur Potter ?

Il croisa le regard plein d'inquiétude de son élève et se figea. Le gamin semblait réellement inquiet. Il était cerné et nerveux, comme s'il avait passé la nuit à l'attendre. Mais Severus oublia rapidement cette possibilité. Ce n'était juste pas envisageable. Pas après la façon dont il l'avait traité tout au long de ces années.

Harry hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

\- J'avais peur que… Que vous soyez encore torturé, Monsieur.

Severus soupira en se frottant le visage. La longue nuit qu'il venait de passer se faisait sentir et lui embrumait l'esprit.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, depuis le temps. Vous avez dormi ?

Harry s'empourpra et détourna le regard.

\- Je vous attendais, Monsieur.

Le professeur de potions se leva en grimaçant légèrement, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Il prit un ton paternel, bien loin de sa façon de parler habituelle.

\- Allez dormir, Potter. Reposez-vous quelques heures. Tout va bien, et nous sommes en sécurité ici. Tous.

\- Mais… S'il vous rappelle…

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Pas tout de suite. Allez dormir, Potter. Sans discuter.

Harry hésita puis abdiqua sous le regard noir.

\- Oui Monsieur.

Severus observa le jeune homme monter lentement à l'étage, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Ce qui était le cas, en un sens. Le maître des potions avait un sentiment étrange. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait de cette façon pour lui. Personne n'avait jamais passé la nuit à l'attendre, personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de l'accueillir et de lui donner une potion anti-douleur pour être sûr qu'il irait bien.

C'était également la première fois qu'il avait envie de protéger quelqu'un de cette façon, depuis Lily. Que ce sentiment soit pour son fils semblait après tout un juste retour des choses. Et pour la première fois, Severus pensa que Harry tenait décidément bien plus de sa mère que de son père.

Il sursauta surpris en entendant quelqu'un rire doucement. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention et n'avait entendu personne approcher. Il se tourna brusquement et tomba sur le visage rieur d'Emmeline. Il se renfrogna en se détendant légèrement mais elle le connaissait elle aussi depuis longtemps.

\- Tu as l'air pensif, Severus.

Il grogna, refusant de répondre. Emmeline avait été amie avec Lily, et il savait qu'elle avait la même obstination que son amie. Elle continua, ignorant sa réaction.

\- C'est un brave gosse.

\- Le portrait de ses parents, je sais. Tout le monde le dit.

Emmeline gloussa.

\- Pas tant que ça. Il a le visage de James, mais il a son propre caractère. Tu le saurais si tu l'avais traité normalement…

\- Je vois qu'il s'est plaint.

\- Il n'a rien dit. C'est ton filleul qui m'en a parlé.

Après un dernier sourire et un clin d'œil, elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul.

Le maître des potions but le café préparé par son élève et secoua la tête. Ce fichu gamin le rendait dingue. A chaque fois qu'il pensait l'avoir cerné, il se montrait surprenant. Déstabilisant. Il aurait préféré en rester à sa première impression et continuer à détester la pâle copie de son ancien ennemi.

Apprendre que Drago avait parlé avec Emmeline de la façon dont il traitait Potter le laissait perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son filleul prenait soudain la défense de celui qui avait été son rival…

Severus termina son café et posa le mug dans l'évier avec un soupir, avant de se décider à aller s'allonger. Il avait besoin de repos après la nuit qu'il venait de passer.


	30. Chapter 30

**PROMPT : Pleine lune**

* * *

Sirius était accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant le ciel nocturne, pensif. Harry entra dans sa chambre et s'installa à côté de lui, collé à son parrain, sans dire un mot.

\- C'est la pleine lune.

\- Tu penses à Remus ?

\- C'est toujours mon ami, Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas, se serrant un peu plus contre Sirius, pouvant sentir la tristesse de l'animagus. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu Remus, parce le loup-garou était fidèle à Dumbledore. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir rejeté malgré sa nature lupine, malgré le monstre qu'il portait en lui et Sirius ne voulait pas l'amener à choisir entre son mentor et son ami.

Harry se sentait coupable pour ça également.

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius.

\- De quoi, Gamin ?

\- Sans moi… tu pourrais être avec Remus.

Sirius eut un rire bref, un peu rauque.

\- Sans toi, je serais probablement mort à Azkaban, sans espoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils et le regarda, sans comprendre. Sirius lui sourit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié que tu étais mon filleul, tu sais. Penser à toi, ça m'apportait… l'espoir.

\- L'espoir ?

\- J'imaginais que… que j'étais innocenté, et que je pouvais te prendre avec moi. J'avais promis à James que je prendrais soin de toi.

Harry le regarda bouche-bée.

\- Tu voulais vraiment de moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Comment peux-tu en douter ?

Harry resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, puis d'un ton absent, il lui répondit après avoir haussé les épaules, comme si c'était logique.

\- Tante Pétunia. Elle disait que personne n'avait voulu d'un monstre comme moi.

Sirius hoqueta et se tendit.

\- Cette punaise ! Pétunia a toujours été… jalouse de Lily. Elle aurait aimé aller à Poudlard elle aussi mais comme elle n'était pas sorcière, elle a transformée son envie en jalousie dévorante pour la vie de sa soeur. Lily avait Poudlard, elle avait James et toi. La vie parfaite. Elle l'enviait pour tout ça.

\- Mais… Mais tante Pétunia a Oncle Vernon. Et son fils !

Sirius se mit à rire.

\- Vernon ? Le pire moldu qui puisse exister ! James l'a rencontré une fois et… mon dieu. Nous avons bu jusqu'à l'ivresse ce soir là et nous en avons ri. Il disait qu'il avait besoin d'oublier ce moment chez les moldus pour ne pas devenir fou. Lily était furieuse. Je peux t'assurer que ton père ne faisait pas le malin dans ces cas là… Lily furieuse, c'était des ennuis en perspective.

Harry écoutait avidement Sirius, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de ses parents. Il avait à chaque fois l'impression de découvrir une facette d'eux, qu'ils devenaient peu à peu moins des inconnus, qu'ils devenaient peu à peu un peu plus réels.

\- Tout le monde me dit que ma mère était douce.

Sirius se mit à rire, presque jusqu'aux larmes.

\- Oh oui. Lily était douce. Mais elle avait un caractère de feu. Lily en colère c'était… des ennuis en perspective. Elle n'avait pas son pareil pour se faire respecter. Et quand elle piquait une crise… il valait mieux ne pas être la cible de sa fureur.

Harry souriait d'un air un peu perdu, ravi de découvrir une autre facette de sa mère. Sirius était replongé dans ses pensées, nostalgique. Harry s'apprêtait à le laisser, quand Sirius reprit la parole.

\- Harry, ne pense jamais que… Que personne ne voulait de toi. Tes parents t'aimaient au delà de tout. Et j'ai été… tellement heureux le jour où j'ai eu l'honneur d'être nommé ton parrain. Je m'en suis voulu d'avoir été absent tout ce temps, parce que tu aurais du grandir avec moi, en sécurité.

Harry posa la main sur le bras de Sirius, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Tu es là maintenant, Sirius.

\- Oui je suis là. Et je ne t'abandonnerai plus, gamin. Je t'en fais la promesse. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus jamais seul.

Sirius l'attira à lui et Harry se laissa faire, les yeux fermés, profitant de ce moment. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait de la tendresse d'aussi loin qu'il ne se souvienne. Pétunia ne l'avait jamais câliné, et encore moins Vernon. Les étreintes de Molly, pleines de bons sentiments, étaient plus étouffantes que tendres.

Ils restèrent un long moment ensemble, parrain et filleul, les yeux fixés sur la lune.

Harry pensait aux paroles de Sirius et essayait de s'imaginer ses parents à la lumière des dernières révélations de l'animagus. Il essayait de visualiser son père ivre, accompagné d'un Sirius tout aussi saoul, tous les deux titubants et riant en se moquant de Vernon Dursley. Il imaginait sa mère les surprendre et les fixer, mécontente, les poings sur les hanches, avant de se mettre à les menacer et à hurler, rouge de colère.

La femme en colère qu'il devinait lui semblait bien plus réelle que le modèle de la femme douce et effacée qui lui avait été fait.

Sirius de son côté, pensait à Remus et à James. L'un vivant, l'autre mort. Et pourtant, les deux étaient loin de lui. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas résisté au passage du temps… Il aurait aimé pouvoir jurer que Remus ne le trahirait pas, mais son passage à Azkaban avait émoussé la confiance qu'il portait à son vieil ami. Et pourtant, le loup-garou lui manquait.

Il se demandait qui prenait soin de lui, maintenant. Qui avait pris soin de lui, toutes ces années, alors qu'il était le seul Maraudeur encore vivant.

C'était la pleine lune et c'était une nuit de plus qu'il passait loin de Remus. Quand ils étaient encore adolescents, à peine sortis de l'enfance, ils étaient devenus animagi pour l'accompagner, pour que jamais il ne se sente seul. A chaque pleine lune, Sirius pensait à son ami, et il se demandait toujours s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un pour les remplacer. S'il avait trouvé un moyen de mieux vivre ses transformations.

James et lui avaient été amis proches, mais c'était Remus qui avait lié leur groupe autour de son secret. C'était pour Remus que les Maraudeurs avaient vu le jour. Et après tout ce temps, Remus lui manquait. Remus était le plus calme, le plus réfléchi d'entre eux.

Après un dernier soupir, Sirius s'éloigna de la fenêtre en attirant Harry à lui.

\- Dis-moi gamin, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une petite collation ?


	31. Chapter 31

**PROMPT : Retour en arrière**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient en vacances et la cohabitation entre Gryffondor et Serpentard se passait plutôt bien. Étonnamment, ils n'avaient pas eu de mal à trouver des compromis pour que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Sirius avait refusé que sa maison ne continue d'être le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, leur assurant la tranquillité nécessaire. Sa décision n'avait pas été vraiment populaire, mais il avait prétexté qu'il craignait que l'ordre ne soit compromis à cause des avis de recherches à son nom.

Emmeline avait été appelée par Dumbledore et Sirius l'avait regardé partir avec inquiétude. Les quatre adolescents s'étaient réunis dans le salon, attendant le retour de la jeune femme. Ils avaient fait sa connaissance au début des vacances, mais ils s'étaient rapidement attachés à l'ancienne Gryffondor. Aussi, l'inquiétude de Sirius avait déteint sur eux.

Hermione et Drago lisaient assis côte à côte dans des fauteuils devant la cheminée, tandis que Harry griffonnait sur un parchemin et Pansy feuilletait un magasine. De temps en temps, Harry levait le nez de son parchemin et soupirait. Au bout d'un moment, Drago grogna, agacé.

\- Potter. Reste silencieux Tu déranges tout le monde.

Pansy ricana.

\- Il ne me dérange pas, moi.

Les deux rivaux échangèrent un regard de défi jusqu'à ce que Hermione ne les fasse sursauter en refermant brusquement son livre.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer !

Drago, boudeur, haussa les épaules.

\- Je m'ennuie.

Harry esquissa un sourire et ils échangèrent un regard complice, exaspérant Hermione. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel avant de partir à pas rageurs. Harry laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Elle est furieuse.

Drago pinça les lèvres et ignora le sourire narquois de Pansy, qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Drago leva le menton d'un air dédaigneux, avant de sortir d'un air qu'il voulait digne, provoquant un fou rire chez Harry. Pansy le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, un sourcil levé comme si elle s'interrogeait de la santé mentale du jeune homme.

Quand il fut calmé, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux, Harry croisa le regard de Pansy. Cette dernière posa son magasine et se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui chuchoter un secret. Sourire aux lèvres, Harry s'approcha en rougissant légèrement.

\- Potter… vous les Gryffondor vous êtes des animaux étranges…

Harry s'empourpra un peu plus avant de cacher son trouble derrière un froncement de sourcils qu'il voulait sévère. Pansy gloussa et se leva, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et de partir tranquillement, l'air du chat qui a dévoré le canari sur le visage.

En sortant à son tour du salon, Harry percuta presque Sirius qui faisait des allers et retours dans le couloirs pour tromper l'ennui.

\- Sirius ! Des nouvelles ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais… ça peut prendre du temps. Après tout, Emmeline n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Sirius…Est-ce qu'ils peuvent lui retirer ma tutelle ?

\- Pas sans réunir le Magenmagot, Gamin. Et Emmeline est quelqu'un de bien. Ils n'ont pas de raison de contester ma décision, même si je sors d'Azkaban…

Harry pinça les lèvres, n'étant pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles rassurantes de Sirius. Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de Harry.

\- Où sont les autres ? Ça m'a l'air bien calme d'un coup !

\- Hum. Malefoy est parti se faire pardonner d'Hermione et Parkinson a du aller assister au spectacle…

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

\- Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… Comme la célèbre entente Gryffondor - Serpentard…

Harry sourit. Sirius redevint subitement sérieux.

\- Tu sais… Vous allez faire scandale de bousculer les choses établies. Une amitié entre lions et serpents…Tu es sûr que… ?

\- Oui. Pas de retour en arrière. Et puis les serpents ne sont pas si désagréables !

Sirius allait répondre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Emmeline.

Cette dernière entra comme une furie et claqua la porte en grommelant.

Severus arriva immédiatement et se figea en voyant l'humeur de la femme.

Emmeline leva les yeux sur les trois personnes figées devant elle, et grogna en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, ramenant sa longue natte sur son épaule.

\- Dumbledore… Si je ne me retenais pas…

Harry esquissa un léger sourire, attendant la suite.

Emmeline pourra un cri de rage, furieuse. Sirius les yeux ronds la regardait, comme s'il la découvrait. Severus observait impassible.

\- Ce vieux fou… Il a osé…

Harry s'approcha d'elle, inquiet.

\- Emmeline ? Vous allez bien ?

Elle respira brusquement et ferma les yeux. Puis, après avoir respiré profondément à plusieurs reprises, elle rouvrit les yeux, légèrement calmée.

\- Désolée. Il m'a… poussé à bout ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, tu peux me tutoyer.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

\- Ok.

\- Bon. Sans grande surprise, le but de Dumbledore était de récupérer la garde de Harry. Il m'a en premier lieu proposé de me "débarrasser de la charge qui m'était imposée".

Sirius hoqueta et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Même s'il ne se faisait plus vraiment d'illusions sur Dumbledore, il était blessé de n'être considéré que comme une charge. Lors de ses premières années, le sorcier lui avait offert un visage bienveillant, comme un grand-père qu'il aurait pu avoir… Emmeline, ignorant la réaction de Sirius, continua.

\- Je lui ai répondu que Harry n'était pas une charge et que j'étais heureuse de passer du temps avec le fils de James et Lily. Cet imbécile a essayé de me faire changer d'avis en me listant tous les problèmes qui s'étaient posés à Poudlard, ainsi que les retenues qu'il avait eu…

Emmeline passa la main sur sa natte, la tirant légèrement comme pour se calmer, puis secoua la tête. Elle eut un sourire, un peu crispé, puis reprit.

\- D'ailleurs, Severus, nous devrions discuter de tes méthodes éducatives… Il me semble que tu te montres particulièrement… inspiré envers Harry.

L'œil rond, Harry put observer son professeur de potions, habituellement impassible, détourner le regard gêné, et rougir brusquement sous le regard amusé d'Emmeline, essayant de se faire oublier et de ne pas avoir à se justifier pour les retenues données à Harry.


	32. Chapter 32

**PROMPT : Chambre**

* * *

Après la "convocation" de Emmeline par Dumbledore, Harry s'était légèrement isolé et avait passé beaucoup de temps enfermé dans sa chambre. La fureur d'Emmeline à son retour l'avait marqué et il s'interrogeait sur les risques que sa présence faisaient courir aux autres.

Il ne doutait pas que Dumbledore serait prêt à tout pour s'assurer qu'il obéisse à ses directives. Le Directeur avait montré qu'il voulait l'utiliser pour vaincre Voldemort.

Harry avait peur de se rendre compte au final que sa mort était inévitable pour pouvoir vaincre le mage noir. Et il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas au final, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas assumer de vivre en causant la mort de centaines de personnes. Il ne pourrait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi, même s'il avait terriblement envie de vivre.

Harry était debout devant la fenêtre, regardant l'extérieur d'un air absent. Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter et il se retourna, le cœur battant. Il se retrouva face à Pansy qui souriait.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Je… j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

La jeune fille gloussa.

\- Et à quoi pense l'Élu du monde sorcier ?

Harry grimaça à la qualification et balaya la question d'un haussement d'épaules.

\- Tu voulais quelque chose, Parkinson ?

\- Pansy. Je pense qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms compte tenu des circonstances.

Harry la dévisagea un long moment, mais en bonne Serpentard, la jeune fille resta impassible, ne laissant rien deviner de ses pensées ou de ses motivations. Finalement il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

\- Ok. Pansy.

\- Parfait, Harry.

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, et Harry se détendit légèrement, s'écartant de la fenêtre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit.

\- Et donc, à quoi étais-tu en train de penser, Harry ? J'ai vu que tu passais beaucoup de temps seul ces derniers jours.

Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement et soupira.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je… Je réfléchissais.

\- Et à quoi, beau brun ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire face au qualificatif de Pansy, et à son ton séducteur. Rire qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il constata que la jeune fille ne riait pas et restait sérieuse. Finalement il plissa le nez.

\- Avec vous, les Serpentard, on ne sait jamais si vous êtes sérieux ou si vous êtes en train de plaisanter.

Pansy lui sourit, sans le quitter du regard.

\- C'est bien plus drôle…

\- Pour toi peut être. C'est… perturbant pour moi.

\- Perturbant ?

\- De ne pas savoir ce que tu penses vraiment.

Pansy se mit à rire et Harry sentit son estomac se nouer. Il pensa que la jeune fille était vraiment jolie, quand elle riait et que ses yeux clairs pétillaient. Il se surprit lui même de le penser, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Face à lui, Pansy semblait ne pas s'être rendue compte de son trouble.

La jeune fille redevint sérieuse.

\- Je peux te parler franchement, sans que tu ne te… vexe, Harry ?

Harry hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- Bien entendu.

Pansy soupira, et hésita, comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet.

\- J'ai vu que tu étais… distant. Depuis quelques jours.

\- Un peu de fatigue.

\- Les autres ont peut être gobé ton excuse, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi… N'oublies pas que je suis proche de Drago Malefoy, le roi des excuses bancales…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé.

\- Tu m'en dirais plus sur les excuses du grand Drago Malefoy ?

\- Seulement si tu me dis la vérité, Harry.

Pansy s'installa sur le lit à côté de Harry, subitement sérieuse. Le jeune homme reprit tout son sérieux en soupirant.

Après un moment de silence légèrement inconfortable pour le Gryffondor, Pansy lui posa une main sur le bras.

\- Écoute. Si tu veux, je peux te promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Mais je pense vraiment que tu as besoin d'en parler un peu. Au moins pour ne pas t'isoler et ressasser.

\- C'est gentil, mais je t'assure, ce n'est rien.

\- Un peu de déprime ?

Harry sourit, face à l'obstination de la Serpentard.

\- Tu sais que tu ressembles à Hermione ?

\- Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurai détesté pour ça. Mais je vais prendre ça comme un compliment et continuer à te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par me parler.

\- Rien ne te découragera ?

Pansy eut un instant d'hésitation, puis se pencha en avant, posant les coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Écoutes Harry. Quoi que tu puisses dire, tu m'as tendu la main. Tu as été le seul à… à faire quelque chose. Sans toi, le professeur Rogue n'aurait rien fait. Pas par méchanceté mais… Parce qu'il n'aurait pas forcément pensé à nous aider. Tu ne t'es pas préoccupé des conséquences, et tu… Par Merlin, nous savons tous à quel point le professeur Rogue est terrible avec toi et tu n'as pas hésité à lui tenir tête. Pour moi… Pour nous.

Harry regarda Pansy avec surprise, et nota son air gêné. Elle détournait la tête, évitant ses yeux, et il songea qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se dévoiler ainsi. En bonne Serpentard et Sang-pur, elle gardait habituellement ses émotions pour elle, et elle ne dévoilait jamais le fond de sa pensée.

Il se sentit bêtement ému et il s'éclaircit la voix pour chasser son trouble.

\- Ok. C'est juste que… Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose.

\- Harry… Sérieusement. Je ne vais pas abandonner si facilement.

\- Je ne devrais pas rester ici. Avec vous tous.

Pansy hoqueta et se reprit rapidement. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit une voix coupante.

\- Et pour quelle raison ? Nous ne sommes plus assez bien pour toi ?

Harry grogna, agacé.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je vous met tous en danger ! Ma seule présence…

D'un geste vif, Pansy le bouscula violemment, le faisant tomber sur le lit. Harry resta figé par la surprise, regardant la Serpentard au dessus de lui, les yeux brillant de rage.

\- Ne repousse pas ceux qui sont à tes côtés. Nous ne sommes pas idiots et nous sommes conscients des risques. Ne nous insulte pas en essayant de nous protéger, Harry.

Rendu muet par la surprise, Harry ne put que hocher la tête face à la furie qui le surplombait.


	33. Chapter 33

**PROMPT : Empoigner**

* * *

Ce matin-là, quatre adolescents se tenaient à demi-éveillés autour de la table de la cuisine, le nez dans leurs bols. Severus Rogue entra à grands pas, l'air renfrogné, comme à son habitude. Habitués au pas énergique de leur professeur de potions, personne ne réagit autour de la table. Drago se contenta de grogner un "bonjour" étouffé à son parrain.

Harry leva un regard ensommeillé vers Severus, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à son habitude, alors que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, marmonnant à propos de son ami incapable d'émerger le matin. Les lèvres du maître des potions s'étirèrent brièvement en un semblant de sourire avant de reprendre leur dureté inhabituelle.

Emmeline arriva et salua tout le monde en baillant avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Hermione. Severus se détourna pour se servir un mug de café quand Sirius entra à toute vitesse comme une tornade. Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Sirius avait bondi sur Severus en grognant et l'avait empoigné par le bord de sa cape. Le maître des potions bloqua son avancée d'un geste vif et se raidit, bandant ses muscles pour tenir Sirius à distance.

Hermione cligna des yeux, trop stupéfaite pour réagir. Personne d'autre ne bougea excepté Harry. L'instant d'avant, le Gryffondor dormait devant son bol, totalement aréactif. A la seconde où Sirius avait empoigné Severus, Harry était debout et s'interposait entre les deux hommes, parfaitement maître de lui même.

Pansy esquissa un mouvement, elle ne savait pas vraiment pour quoi faire. Elle n'était pas de l'étoffe des héros mais en voyant Harry si mince et l'air si fragile entre ces deux hommes imposants - aussi bien en taille que par leur présence, elle avait craint qu'il ne soit blessé. Avant même de réfléchir, son corps avait bougé. Mais Drago lui attrapa le bras et lui fit signe de ne pas y aller.

La jeune fille hésita puis se rassit. Harry n'avait pas dit un mot encore, il fusillait juste les deux hommes de ses yeux verts, les maintenant comme par la simple force de sa volonté. Puis il murmura quelque chose - que personne d'autre que les trois concernés ne put entendre. Severus ne bougea pas, mais il se détendit légèrement. Sirius pour sa part cessa de vouloir égorger son rival à coups de dents pour se contenter de le maintenir, le regard noir de fureur.

Une fois certain qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entretuer dès qu'il aurait relâché son attention, Harry tourna brièvement la tête et demanda - ordonna - à tout le monde de sortir. Seule Hermione marqua une brève hésitation, mais Drago la poussa doucement mais fermement. Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec Harry - comme s'ils communiquaient en silence. Puis Drago hocha la tête et ferma doucement la porte derrière eux.

Harry reporta son attention sur Sirius, faisant confiance à Severus pour rester maître de lui-même, instinctivement.

\- Sirius ? Tu peux expliquer ?

Sirius gronda sourdement, comme si sous la rage sa nature animagus prenait le dessus et l'empêchait de parler clairement. Harry fronça les sourcils et posa une main ferme sur la poitrine de son parrain. L'homme cligna des yeux et sembla reprendre pied. Il respira à fond et darda son regard gris sur son ennemi de toujours.

\- Snivellus ! Je vais te tuer !

Harry le bouscula, la colère l'envahissant peu à peu.

\- Sirius !

Au ton sec du jeune homme, Sirius tressaillit. Il posa son regard sur Harry.

\- Cet enfoiré ! Il a parlé à Moony !

Harry jeta prudemment un regard en arrière, mais Severus semblait légèrement perplexe, bien que parfaitement maître de lui même. Aussi, il reporta son attention sur son parrain, qui semblait près d'exploser.

\- Il a parlé à Moony. Mais Sirius… Ils sont collègues !

\- Il lui a dit de ne pas venir !

\- De ne pas venir où ?

Sirius grogna comme si son incapacité à faire comprendre les raisons précises de sa fureur le frustrait au plus haut point. Quand à Harry, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait que Severus ait parlé à Rémus Lupin puisse être un problème. Ils avaient tous convenu que Remus ne pouvait pas être inclu à leur petit groupe, sa fidélité allant à Dumbledore envers et contre tout.

Finalement, l'animagus ferma les yeux un instant, et inspira à fond. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard brûlait toujours de colère, mais il avait repris suffisamment contenance pour expliquer les choses.

\- Cette enflure, il a parlé à Moony. Il lui a dit que je ne voulais pas le voir ici. Et qu'il ne t'amènerait pas le voir parce qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en un putain de loup-garou.

Harry resta bouche-bée, et dût se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et jeter un regard blessé à son professeur. Il avait pensé que l'homme était différent et il avait commencé à lui faire confiance.

Cependant, une exclamation étouffée dans son dos lui indiqua que peut être les choses n'étaient peut être pas aussi simples.

Harry soupira.

\- Sirius. C'est ce que Remus t'a dit ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui, Gamin ?

\- Pour mon adorable parrain qui a tendance à parfois s'enflammer légèrement.

Sirius renifla d'un air dédaigneux, mais il relâcha ses mains crispées sur les vêtements de Severus, libérant le professeur de potions. Ce dernier fit un pas de côté, se mettant prudemment à l'écart du Gryffonfor fou furieux.

Harry recula de manière à pouvoir les avoir tous les deux dans son champ de vision.

Severus arqua ses lèvres en un semblant de sourire.

\- Au fait, Monsieur Potter. Magnifique réveil tout à l'heure.

Harry sourit en retour, décidant que c'était probablement ce qui s'approchait le plus d'un remerciement pour l'homme austère.

\- Professeur ? Vous avez parlé à Remus ?

Severus renifla.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, j'ai parlé au loup. Il a exigé que je vienne chercher Potter chez toi, Black. J'ai refusé et il a vu que j'étais ici. Je suppose qu'il connaît bien la décoration. Il s'est mis à hurler et j'ai coupé la communication. Rien de plus.

Harry hoqueta.

\- Remus voulais… Mais ? Pour aller où ?

Severus s'adoucit en regardant Harry.

\- Dumbledore lui a demandé de vous ramener auprès de lui.

Sirius poussa un cri de rage et partit à toute vitesse, trop rapidement pour que Harry ne puisse l'arrêter. Severus passa une main lasse sur son visage et souffla.

\- Dès le matin… Fichu cabot !


	34. Chapter 34

**PROMPT : Opinion publique**

* * *

"L'affaire Remus" datait de quelques jours déjà, et depuis, tout le monde se comportait avec précaution aux alentours de Sirius tant il était devenu susceptible. Tout le monde excepté Severus, qui restait égal à lui-même.

Après son comportement pourtant, Sirius l'évitait adroitement, faisant en sorte de ne jamais se retrouver dans sa proximité immédiate.

Aussi lorsque Harry entra dans le petit salon et qu'il trouva les trois adultes ensemble, il fronça les sourcils. Froncement de sourcils qui s'accentua lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils s'étaient tus à son entrée.

\- Un problème ?

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire. Mais Harry se méfia immédiatement : son parrain était bien trop accueillant pour être honnête. L'animagus lui répondit avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- Bien sûr que non, gamin ! Que vas-tu imaginer ?

Les yeux émeraudes passèrent sur Severus et Emmeline avant de revenir sur Sirius.

\- Tu ne me mentirais pas, n'est-ce-pas ?

La façade de bravade de Sirius sembla s'effondrer et il se mordilla la lèvre, détournant le regard. Harry soupira.

\- Que se passe t'il encore ?

Voyant que Sirius était en difficultés, ce fut étonnamment Severus qui lui vint en aide.

\- Dumbledore essaie de manipuler l'opinion publique pour… pour vous ramener à lui.

Emmeline précisa, la voix vibrante de colère.

\- Une source anonyme a dévoilé à Rita Skeeter que… Qu'un sorcier condamné à Azkaban pouvait influer sur le destin de l'Élu…

Harry grogna, agacé.

\- Je m'en fous. Il ne peut pas changer les lois seul. Et il ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Sirius soupira.

\- En fait, il le peut. Il peut… Défaire la tutelle d'Emmeline.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Emmeline lui offrit un petit sourire reconnaissant, comme elle notait la colère dans sa voix. Elle était heureuse de voir que Harry tenait à ce qu'elle reste auprès de lui. La jeune femme haussa les épaules, avant de répondre doucement.

\- Le problème ne vient pas forcément de mon identité mais plutôt du fait que Sirius m'ait choisie. Comme j'ai quitté l'Ordre après… Après qu'il ait été enfermé à Azkaban, cette chère Rita sous-entend que j'ai pu être sa complice.

Harry grogna serrant les poings.

\- Je jure que je vais la réduire en bouillie cette… vermine.

Severus leva un sourcil en signe d'intérêt, amusé de voir son élève perdre son calme. Il ne se souvenait trop bien que des occasions où ça avait été le cas, face à lui ou face à son filleul, et il trouvait toujours fascinant de voir la colère monter en lui et exploser. Il avait la même façon que Lily de laisser éclater sa colère, et c'était fascinant de voir que ses yeux verts s'assombrissaient d'exactement la même nuance que ceux de sa mère dans ces moments…

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la porte du petit salon qu'il ouvrit violemment avant de hurler à pleine voix.

\- Hermione !

Au hurlement poussé, une cavalcade résonna aussitôt dans les escaliers, puis peu de temps après, une Hermione échevelée passa la porte, l'air inquiet.

\- Harry ? Tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme grogna et l'air inquiet d'Hermione s'accentua. Puis, il finit par lâcher ce qui le tracassait.

\- Rita Skeeter.

Hermione vibra littéralement de rage.

\- Ce sale cafard !

Harry se tourna vers les adultes de la pièce pour expliquer son étrange comportement.

\- Hermione a découvert il y a peu et par hasard que Skeeter est un animagus non déclaré. Un cafard.

Sirius eut un hoquet étouffé alors que Severus se levait brusquement.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas dénoncée, Miss Granger ?

Hermione détourna le regard, les joues rouges.

\- Je… Je la fais chanter…

Sirius explosa de rire, jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux tandis que Severus la regardait comme si elle était une espèce inconnu d'insecte. La jeune fille se tortilla, mal à l'aise, avant de continuer.

\- Je lui ai extorqué la promesse qu'elle ne fasse plus d'article sur nous sans le faire valider avant… pour garder son sale secret. Sinon je la dénonce au Ministère. Jusqu'à présent… Et bien ma menace avait été plutôt efficace.

Severus arqua un sourcil et masqua un léger sourire.

\- Je me demandais pourquoi d'un coup les articles concernant le Survivant se faisaient plus rares et moins… extravagants.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Hermione m'a convaincu qu'il valait mieux contrôler qu'interdire. Parce que si nous avions dénoncer Skeeter n'importe qui aurait pu prendre la suite. Et il aurait été facile de continuer à inventer n'importe quoi me concernant. Alors que là…

Sirius hocha la tête, ravi.

\- Brillant, comme toujours, Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit, avant de redevenir sérieuse.

\- Je vais la dénoncer, cette fois. Ce n'est pas…

\- Attendez.

Severus l'avait coupé. Face aux airs de surprise qui lui faisaient face, il balaya l'air de la main.

\- Si vous la dénoncez, ça ne changera rien. Vous devriez juste lui… rappeler les termes de l'accord en lui demandant pourquoi elle a écrit cette article.

Hermione hocha la tête.

\- Je vais en profiter pour lui demander à ce qu'elle rétablisse la vérité.

Sirius gloussa.

\- Parfois, je me dis que les Maraudeurs étaient des débutants face à vous les enfants. Rappelle lui que Emmeline était amie avec James et Lily. Et qu'elle a cessé ses activités au sein de l'ordre après leur mort. Ça ne justifie pas pourquoi je l'ai nommée, mais… Mais au moins ça détourne l'attention, et peut être que l'opinion publique bien pensante oubliera que nous avions des liens.

Emmeline s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Pourquoi ne pas juste dire une partie de la vérité ? Que son parrain évadé d'Azkaban a découvert que le pauvre Élu était maltraité chez les moldus. Et qu'il a décidé de nommer une tutrice qui n'a jamais été soupçonnée pour le mettre à l'abri ? Sans compter mes liens d'amitié avec les Potter et mon… impartialité pour prendre les meilleurs décisions possibles ?

Hermione acquiesça.

\- Oui. Je pourrais confirmer les maltraitances.

Elle s'interrompit pour jeter un regard à Harry qui détournait le regard et semblait agacé.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, Harry, mais… Tu ne peux pas juste ignorer comment ils te traitent. Ça en vaut le coup si tu n'as plus à y retourner.

Harry soupira profondément.

\- Rien de tout ça. Je vais donner une interview, en compagnie de Emmeline. Je serais le pauvre orphelin maltraité qui retrouve une amie de ses parents assassinés. On ne parle pas de Sirius et on attend la rentrée.

Le regard approbateur de Severus sur lui lui réchauffa le cœur.


	35. Chapter 35

**PROMPT : Ville Capitale**

* * *

Severus avait été appelé par Voldemort. Depuis, Harry tournait en rond, attendant le retour de son professeur, inquiet.

Il n'avait pas tenté de l'empêcher de partir, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Il comprenait la nécessité d'avoir un espion dans les rangs de Voldemort, mais il craignait toujours que Rogue ne revienne blessé. Surtout si Voldemort se rendait compte que son soit-disant fidèle Mangemort le protégeait depuis toutes ces années.

Il entendit le bruit d'un transplanage et se précipita pour rattraper Severus qui chancelait. Celui-ci grogna mais se laissa faire, épuisé.

\- Potter… Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

\- Je vous attendais, Monsieur.

Trop épuisé pour se débattre, Severus le laissa l'aider. Harry le conduisit avec précautions jusqu'à un fauteuil du salon, face à la cheminée, où il l'installa avec précautions. Severus, marqué par les Doloris qu'il avait reçu, tressaillit face au regard émeraude.

Inconscient du trouble de son professeur, Harry lui posa un plaid sur les genoux et s'éloigna le temps de prendre une fiole de potion anti-douleur. Il l'aida à la boire et Severus se laissa aller en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Harry, hésitant, resta près de lui, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Professeur ? Ça va ?

Un soupir lui répondit.

\- Allez vous coucher Potter. Il est tard.

Harry, indécis, se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. Puis, il releva la tête, menton en avant, d'un air décidé.

\- Ça ira, Professeur. Vous avez besoin d'aide.

Rogue grogna mais ne répliqua pas. Le gamin avait raison, il avait besoin d'aide. Et il détestait cette sensation d'être dépendant de quelqu'un. Moins d'une année plus tôt, il aurait très mal vécu d'être dépendant du fils de James Potter, ce fils qui lui ressemblait tant. Mais là, alors qu'il attendait que la potion ne fasse effet, que la douleur ne reflue, ce n'était plus important.

Pour lui, Harry Potter avait fait ses preuves. Il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait réfléchir avant d'agir, et qu'il savait se montrer… utile. Alors que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, Severus la chassa aussitôt, s'en voulant. Encore une fois, il se montrait injuste, comme son filleul le lui avait fait remarquer. Il se montrait injuste et pourtant, le gamin était là, à ses côtés, avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux verts. La même lueur qu'avait parfois eu Lily, sa Lily, en le regardant.

Il sentit une main fraîche sur son front, et il ne pensa pas à la chasser, savourant le soulagement sur sa tête douloureuse.

Lorsqu'il sentit que la potion faisait effet, que la douleur s'endormait petit à petit, il se redressa doucement et ouvrit les yeux.

Harry était là, à ses côtés, l'observant attentivement.

\- J'ai pris une autre fiole de potion contre la douleur, Monsieur. Au cas-où.

\- Je ne peux pas me le permettre. Ça va m'endormir et… Je dois prévenir l'Ordre qu'il va y avoir une attaque.

Le jeune homme hoqueta, une main sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Où ?

Pris dans les souvenirs de sa soirée, Severus ne répondit pas directement à la question.

\- Il veut au final arriver à Poudlard. Pré-au-Lard est une ville capitale pour lui. C'est là bas qu'il va lancer l'assaut.

\- Il faut prévenir tout le monde !

\- Non !

Harry sursauta et le dévisagea, interdit.

\- Non ?

\- Que se passerait-il si Vous-savez-qui arrive pour attaquer et que la ville est déserte ? Et que les Aurors l'attendent ?

\- Il saura que quelqu'un l'a trahi.

\- Exactement, Potter.

\- Mais si on arrive à…

\- Ce n'est pas le moment. Vous n'êtes pas prêt à lui faire face, vous seriez tué immédiatement !

\- La prophétie…

\- Potter… La prophétie ne dit pas que vous allez le tuer. Elle dit que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Vous saisissez ? Si vous ne mettez pas toutes les chances de votre côté… Vous ne pourrez jamais vaincre.

\- Mais des gens vont mourir.

\- Oui. C'est la guerre. Sur ce point, Dumbledore a raison : des innocents doivent mourir pour que l'on puisse vaincre.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- Pourquoi serais-je plus important, Monsieur ? Pourquoi faudrait-il me sauver alors que des gens vont mourir ? Peut être que Dumbledore a raison, peut être que c'est l'unique solution ?

\- Cessez Potter ! Vous n'avez pas à mourir. Vous avez suffisamment donné pour cette guerre, ne pensez vous pas ? Nous allons faire en sorte de limiter les dégâts, mais…sortez-vous ces pensées de la tête !

\- Mais, je suis comme ces gens ! Je n'ai pas plus d'importance !

\- Bien sûr que si, vous avez plus d'importance ! Vous êtes un sorcier amené à être puissant. Vous avez déjà réussi à réunir partiellement Gryffondor et Serpentard après des siècles de guerre interne. A votre avis que pourriez-vous faire si vous aviez plus de moyens ?

Harry resta silencieux, fixant son professeur de potions. Personne ne l'avait jamais défendu de cette façon. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait un avenir après toute cette folie. Puis il soupira, repoussant au fond de son esprit l'espoir que Severus lui avait apporté.

\- C'est gentil, Professeur Rogue. Mais… Je n'ai rien fait. C'est Malefoy qui est venu me voir. Et c'est vous qui me l'avez envoyé. Seul… Je ne peux rien.

Severus laissa échapper un rire amusé, son inhabituel chez lui.

\- Ne soyez pas si modeste. Vous n'avez pas conscience de l'impact que vous avez sur ce qui vous entoure. Savez-vous pourquoi Drago vous détestait ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son inimité avec le Serpentard venait sur le tapis. Il haussa nonchalemment les épaules.

\- Parce que je suis le Survivant et que ses parents lui ont appris à me mépriser ? Parce que je suis un Gryffondor ? Les raisons sont vastes, Monsieur.

Severus secoua la tête, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas, Monsieur Potter. Pas du tout.

Harry renifla.

\- Peu importe. Ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Drago a commencé à vous détester parce que vous avez refusé son amitié à votre rencontre.

Le maître des potions savoura le choc qu'il put lire sur le visage de son élève, satisfait de la tournure qu'avait pris cette conversation.


	36. Chapter 36

**PROMPT : Brousse Australienne**

* * *

Ils étaient en route pour Poudlard, installés ensemble dans le Poudlard express. Depuis sa discussion avec le maître des potions, Harry regardait Drago d'un autre œil, se demandant comment les choses se seraient déroulées s'il ne l'avait pas rejeté. S'il lui avait serré la main.

Ils étaient dans leur compartiment, un peu somnolents, quand Neville ouvrit la porte et entra en voyant Harry face à lui. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il nota la présence de Pansy appuyée sur l'épaule de son ami, et de Drago installé à côté d'Hermione. Mais il referma doucement la porte et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

\- Bonjour Neville. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Le Gryffondor hésita puis hocha doucement la tête, son regard allant de Pansy à Drago.

\- Bonjour. Oui des vacances intéressantes. Je vois que… Qu'il y a du nouveau.

Harry gloussa face à la question implicite.

\- Il est temps de… d'enterrer les anciennes querelles, tu ne penses pas ?

Neville prit un long moment à tous les observer avant de hocher prudemment la tête.

\- Je suppose.

Il s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione, lentement, observant Harry et la proximité de Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille lui semblait totalement différente, moins glaciale, beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Elle était contre Harry, détendue, les yeux mi-clos.

Il resta mal à l'aise un long moment, mais le calme dans leur compartiment, assortis de quelques mots échangés paresseusement, lui permit de se détendre.

D'un coup Drago soupira.

\- Vous êtes au courant qu'ils veulent nous faire étudier les plantes carnivores en botanique ?

Pansy leva un sourcil amusé tandis que Harry pouffait face à l'air presque scandalisé du blond.

\- Peur de te faire croquer, Malefoy ?

Neville en terrain connu, intervint.

\- En fait, il ne se ferait pas vraiment croquer. Plutôt digérer.

Pansy se redressa soudain, intéressée.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est vrai que tu es un petit génie en botanique toi !

Neville rougit vivement en haussant les épaules tandis que Harry se renfrognait. Drago nota la réaction de son ancien rival avec intérêt, se rendant compte que Pansy avait réussi à intéresser le Survivant. Il esquissa un rictus en pensant que les choses allaient devenir très intéressantes surtout lorsque Pansy se déciderait à partir à l'assaut du jeune homme.

Sa meilleure amie était adorable, mais elle avait la subtilité d'un hippogriffe et une détermination à toute épreuve. Pour l'instant, inconsciente de la réaction de Harry, elle se penchait en avant pour poser des questions sur les plantes carnivores à Neville… Si un jour quelqu'un lui aurait dit que Pansy serait accrochée aux lèvres de Neville Longdubas, passionnée par ce qu'il lui dirait, il aurait éclaté de rire… Mais, après tout, les temps changeaient.

\- Alors… Dis-moi, Longdubas, tu sais quelle plante carnivore on va étudier cette année ?

Neville inspira et se lança.

\- Et bien, je crois que Madame Chourave a parlé avant les vacances d'une espèce particulière. Une Céphalotus géante.

Hermione haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- géante ?

Neville acquiesça, enthousiaste.

\- Oui ! La Cephalotus est normalement une plante carnivore de la brousse Australienne, du Sud-Ouest plus exactement.

Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il ne leur donne tout la phylogénie de la plante en question.

\- Neville ! Dis -nous, elle est géante à quel point ta plante ?

\- Oh… Euh… Et bien je suppose qu'il n'y aura rien de trop dangereux à Poudlard. Après tout…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Hermione lancer un regard septique tandis que Harry soupirait bruyamment. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de commenter les paroles de son ami.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais retrouvé face à un basilic en seconde année après tout…

Hermione frissonna.

\- Pour ma part, même si j'adore Remus, je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié de me retrouvé face à lui sous sa forme lupine !

Neville rougit un peu plus et se tortilla. Il sourit, un peu gêné avant de reprendre.

\- Oui. Certes. Euh… donc… les formes géantes. Et bien c'est possible qu'elles puissent digérer un chien de bonne taille par exemple.

\- Pour les plus grandes ?

\- Ah non. Pour les plus petites de la forme géante. Les plus grandes… Et bien elles peuvent digérer un corps humain entier.

Harry grimaça et échangea un regard nerveux avec Drago. Le fait qu'il puisse y avoir de telles plantes au sein de Poudlard ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Après tout, un accident était si vite arrivé… Et avec le jeu dangereux qu'il jouait en se détachant de l'influence de Dumbledore, il pouvait craindre le pire.

Neville capta son inquiétude et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Même si c'est impressionnant, c'est un procédé très très lent. Je n'ai jamais entendu de cas où un humain ait été tué directement par la plante en question. Il y a longtemps un sorcier un peu… fou s'est mis à tuer et a tenté de faire disparaître les corps de ses victimes.

\- Tenté ?

Neville haussa les épaules.

\- Un corps humain n'est semble t'il pas très digeste pour les plantes. Au second elle a commencé à dépérir.

Pansy fronça le nez et fit une grimace de dégoût.

\- Et quel est l'intérêt d'avoir une telle plante dans une école ?

Neville se redressa les yeux brillants, souriant.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est génial ! Non seulement ses sucs digestifs sont un excellent ingrédient de potions. Je sais qu'il y a quelques potions de guérison qui en nécessitent. Et en botanique, ces plantes sont un formidable anti-insectes.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé face à la passion soudaine de Neville, lui habituellement si timide. Hermione gloussa doucement alors que Pansy haussait les épaules.

\- Il est évident que tous ces… avantages méritent certainement de risquer la vie des élèves.

Harry renifla d'un air amusé.

\- Il est évident que nous n'allons pas mutuellement essayer de nous pousser dans… l'estomac de cette chose, l'année devrait donc être plutôt tranquille.

Drago acquiesça d'un air paresseux sous le regard approbateur de Hermione. Neville plissa le front en regardant ses camarades un à un.

\- Et donc, depuis quand êtes-vous amis tous les quatre ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Harry échangea un coup d'œil avec Pansy avant de faire un clin d'œil à Neville.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, Neville !


	37. Chapter 37

**PROMPT : moldus**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, le repas du soir fut gâché par l'annonce de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. De leurs places respectives, Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard inquiet, puis ils portèrent le regard vers la table des professeurs pour y constater l'absence de Severus.

Hermione se pencha brusquement vers Harry.

\- Sois plus discret ! Remus te regarde !

Harry laissa son regard dériver vers Remus qui le surveillait, les sourcils froncés. Le visage de Harry se ferma et il détourna le regard, furieux que l'ami de son père et de son parrain se montre aussi stupide.

Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce, et Harry ne put réprimer une moue d'agacement face à son air satisfait.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, il y a eu une attaque un peu plus tôt à Pré-au-Lard. Malheureusement quelques moldus à proximité ont été… blessés, mais fort heureusement les Aurors sont arrivés suffisamment rapidement pour maîtriser la situation.

Le silence persista un moment dans la Grande Salle alors que le vieux sorcier se rasseyait, sans un mot de plus. Harry grogna doucement, se servant rapidement et engloutissant au plus vite son assiette. Il nota le regard scrutateur de Ron un peu plus loin à table, près de Seamus, mais il l'ignora délibérément.

L'estomac de Harry était noué alors qu'il se souvenait de la dernière fois où le maître des potions avait manqué un repas après une attaque de Mangemorts. Lui et Drago l'avaient retrouvé blessé, et il avait la désagréable impression que l'histoire était en train de se répéter.

Et à voir Drago et Pansy chuchoter furieusement, penchés l'un vers l'autre, il devina qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le regarda, attendant une explication. Il hésita un bref instant, se souvenant que son professeur lui avait demandé de garder cet épisode entre eux. Il décida d'un compromis et avoua être inquiet de l'absence de Severus. Hermione arqua un sourcil et soupira.

\- Il y a plus que ce que tu veux bien dire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry esquissa un bref sourire, se demandant comment il avait pu croire - même l'espace d'un instant - que Hermione ne lirait pas entre les lignes pour deviner qu'il lui cachait un événement justifiant son inquiétude. Il lui sourit affectueusement.

\- J'ai promis de ne pas en parler.

\- Je vois…

Harry croisa le regard de Neville qui semblai pensif. Puis, son ami maladroit lui fit un discret clin d'œil. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce que Neville se plaigne d'avoir perdu - à nouveau - son rappel'tout. Une grande partie de leur table leva les yeux au ciel, et Harry comprit soudainement que Neville lui offrait une possibilité de s'esquiver sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- Calme toi, Neville ! Il est peut être dans ta malle ? Tu veux que je t'aide pour aller le chercher ?

\- Merci Harry ! Je veux bien, ma grand-mère risque d'être furieuse si j'en perd encore un !

Les deux garçons se levèrent avec un bel ensemble dans l'indifférence générale de leur table, avant de sortir tranquillement de la Grande Salle en discutant de tout et de rien. Comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Harry sentit le regard perçant de Dumbledore les suivre, et capta le froncement de sourcils soupçonneux de Remus, mais fit comme si de rien n'était, remerciant intérieurement Neville de sa diversion bienvenue. Il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu tenir tout le repas à se demander si Severus allait bien où s'il était blessé comme la dernière fois.

Il capta le regard de Drago et le blond hocha doucement la tête, comme pour lui signifier qu'il lui faisait confiance pour gérer les choses seul cette fois-ci.

Arrivés dans le couloir, Neville soupira.

\- Je suppose que tu ne me diras rien, mais j'ai vu que tu avais l'air d'être sur les charbons ardents. Juste… essaie de ne pas te mettre en danger ou de ne pas nous faire perdre trop de points.

Harry sourit et étreignit brièvement son ami.

\- Je ne risque rien, Neville. Et je ne compte pas faire quoi que ce soit d'interdit.

Le garçon timide hocha la tête et lui sourit.

\- Ok. Je serais dans le dortoir pour un moment. Puis je leur dirais que tu as décidé de rester pour t'allonger. Je fermerais tes rideaux et jetterais un sort…

\- Merci Neville !

Un dernier sourire et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et courut le reste du chemin pour rejoindre les cachots. Arrivé devant les appartements de son professeur, le tableau de l'entrée le dévisagea avec un sourire et n'attendit même pas la demande de Harry pour pivoter. Le cœur battant, imaginant le pire, Harry entra.

Il sursauta en tombant face à face avec son professeur avachi dans son fauteuil, sirotant un verre d'alcool. Harry hoqueta.

\- Professeur ? Vous allez bien ?

L'homme leva un regard embrumé vers lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Potter.

Le ton n'était pas agressif. Ni même surpris. Comme si l'homme austère s'était attendu à avoir de la visite. Cependant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de justifier sa présence.

\- Le tableau… Celui de l'entrée, il s'est ouvert. J'ai cru que vous étiez blessé et comme vous n'étiez pas présent ce soir…

\- Vous parlez trop, Potter. Je ne suis pas blessé.

Harry resta silencieux un instant. Puis il prit la parole, parlant doucement.

\- Mais vous n'allez pas bien.

C'était une évidence que Severus n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Harry approcha doucement et s'assit face à son professeur, sans le quitter des yeux. Le maître des potions grogna.

\- Potter… Vous pouvez repartir. Je suis indemne.

Harry esquissa pratiquement le mouvement de se lever. Mais au lieu de ça, il se pencha en avant, et posa une main peu assurée sur le bras de son professeur.

\- Monsieur ? C'est à cause des moldus qui ont été tués, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

\- Vous n'étiez pas là, Potter.

\- Non. Mais je suis celui qui pourrait tout arrêter si j'étais assez fort.

Severus leva un regard étonnamment perçant sur lui et son expression s'adoucit. Puis il lui sourit, véritablement, pour la première fois.


	38. Chapter 38

**PROMPT : Parrain**

* * *

Harry reçut un hibou de son parrain lui indiquant qu'il devait rejoindre Emmeline à Pré-au-Lard pour rencontrer Rita Skeeter au week-end. Il avait attendu une partie de la semaine les nouvelles pour contrer Dumbledore et sa tentative de récupérer Harry. En voyant l'animal fondre sur lui, il s'était senti soudain soulagé, prenant conscience qu'il avait eu peur que Sirius ne change d'avis ou qu'Emmeline ne veuille plus être sa tutrice. Même s'il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de Sirius et d'Emmeline, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre encore et encore les paroles des Dursley, comme quoi il était un monstre et que personne ne voudrait jamais volontairement de lui.

Hermione avait appris que c'était Ron qui avait validé l'article de Skeeter et elle l'avait violemment confronté dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or. Le rouquin l'avait ignorée les dents serrées. Quand Harry était venu chercher Hermione, avant qu'elle ne saute sur Ron pour le frapper, ce dernier avait lâché du bout des lèvres qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les instructions de Dumbledore.

La lionne à ces mots avait serré les poings et Ron avait eu un geste de recul. Harry avait pensé - légèrement amusé - qu'au final il lui restait un zeste d'instinct de survie. Puis, la jeune fille avait jeté un regard méprisant au garçon qui avait été leur meilleur ami avant de se détourner. Harry avait eu le temps de voir un éclair de regrets dans les yeux de celui qui avait été leur ami, mais il tourna quand même les talons. Ron avait eu sa chance.

Il attira Hermione à l'écart et lui montra le mot de Sirius. Il sentait sur eux le regard de Ron, mais il fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et Hermione fit la même chose. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et sans un mot de plus Harry alla chercher sa carte des Maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité. Ils avaient décidé d'aller rejoindre Drago et Pansy pour discuter avec eux de la situation.

Par chance, les deux Serpentard n'étaient pas dans leur dortoir, mais faisaient probablement la ronde de préfet de Drago ensemble. Aussitôt, Harry glissa la cape dans sa poche et ils sortirent sans un mot. Ils n'eurent pas conscience d'être suivi, se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'endroit où Harry avait repéré Drago plus tôt sur la carte. De temps en temps, Harry jetait un coup d'oeil distrait sur la carte pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait face à eux, mais à aucun moment il ne regarda s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière eux…

Il arrivèrent face aux Serpentard, et Drago haussa un sourcil surpris en les voyant.

\- Envie de perdre des points, les Gryffondor ?

Harry gloussa tandis que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel. Drago s'approcha de Hermione jusqu'à envahir son espace personnel, la regardant avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Au lieu de le repousser, la jeune fille leva le menton d'un air de défi, sans bouger. Harry soupira pour s'approcher de Pansy.

\- Hey Pansy… Tu crois qu'ils ont conscience de flirter ces deux là ?

La Serpentard le bouscula gentiment tandis que Drago reniflait sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

\- Tu as conscience que je t'entend, Potter ?

Finalement Hermione repoussa doucement Drago en souriant.

\- Assez joué, vil serpent. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous amuser.

Drago s'installa derrière Hermione et posa son menton sur son épaule, les bras autour de sa taille. Hermione le laissa faire, ayant découvert que le jeune homme pouvait se montrer incroyablement tactile, comme s'il avait soif de câlins. Exactement comme Harry, comme s'il avait lui aussi manqué de tendresse dans son enfance.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir la lettre de sa poche quand Ron tourna dans le couloir et les vit. Il s'empourpra violemment en voyant Hermione dans les bras de Drago et s'apprêta à hurler quand le Serpentard se redressa.

\- Weaslaid ? Hors de ton dortoir ? 20 points en moins.

Ron rougit à nouveau, devenant violacé. Il s'apprêtait à hurler et Harry posa la main sur sa baguette, inquiet de voir la situation dégénérer. Mais Drago soupira.

\- Insulte moi Weaslaid, et je te jure que je te conduis chez ta Directrice de maison. Elle sera ravie d'apprendre que tu préparais un mauvais coup à traîner dans les couloirs.

Ron leur jeta un regard mauvais, s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur Hermione avant de tourner les talons et de partir, les poings serré relâcha son souffle et nota que Drago s'était placé près d'Hermione comme pour lui montrer son soutien. Il était plus fin psychologue que Harry ne pensait puisqu'il ne chercha pas à la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Pansy souffla brusquement.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il peut être… borné. Stupide.

Hermione grogna.

\- Peu importe. Montre leur la lettre.

Harry sourit et tira de sa poche la lettre de Sirius, la passant à Drago qui la parcourut avant de la passer sans un mot à Pansy.

Pansy regarda autour d'elle.

\- On devrait aller dans ta chambre Drago.

\- Hey ! Pourquoi dans ma chambre ?

\- Parce que tu es le seul à avoir une chambre privée, idiot !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard en écoutant les chamailleries des deux Serpentard devant eux. Leur amitié leur paraissait toujours aussi étrange, mais ils ne seraient revenus en arrière pour rien au monde.

Une fois dans la chambre de Drago, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et rougit violemment sous le regard narquois de Harry. Drago la regarda longuement avant de s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau. Il détourna avec peine les yeux de Hermione.

\- Alors ?

\- Et bien… Nous allons faire comme prévu. Je vais… jouer le pauvre orphelin. Emmeline m'a été envoyée par la providence et elle a accepté ma tutelle quand elle a découvert que j'étais maltraité chez les moldus.

\- Et quand Sirius sera évoqué ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Pansy et haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était lui qui me l'avait envoyé mais je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et Drago pinça les lèvres, avant de déclarer d'un ton sérieux.

\- J'espère que ça suffira.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

\- Il faudra que ça suffise.


	39. Chapter 39

**PROMPT : Dix mètres**

* * *

Le samedi suivant, Harry se précipita à Pré-au-Lard et voyant Emmeline se jeta dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent une étreinte et Harry se senti tout de suite mieux, comme si la femme était tout ce qui lui manquait.

\- Tu vas bien, Emmeline ?

\- Oui… Mais c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Pas trop ennuyé ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire lumineux.

\- Rien de grave.

Ils allaient entrer dans le salon de thé de Madame Piédodu où devait avoir lieu le rendez-vous avec Rita Skeeter quand Harry, hésitant, posa une main sur le bras d'Emmeline.

\- Emmeline ? Je voulais te dire… je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies accepté d'être ma tutrice. Vraiment.

\- Oh. Harry. C'est partagé. J'apprécie ta compagnie et… Tes parents auraient été fiers de toi, tu sais.

Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux, bien qu'il souriait largement.

\- Merci.

\- Allez, Jeune homme. Allons affronter cette harpie !

Harry gloussa, en se rappelant de sa première rencontre avec Rita, et hocha doucement la tête. Oui, définitivement, Harpie était le meilleur qualificatif possible.

Ils entrèrent après avoir vérifié que la rue de Pré-au-Lard était déserte, et en voyant Rita dans une tenue voyante, Emmeline soupira et passa son bras sur les épaules de Harry comme pour le protéger.

Ils s'installèrent face à la femme qui les observait avec un petit sourire satisfait par dessus ses lunettes. Elle sortit une longue plume chatoyante et Harry la reconnut immédiatement. La plume à papotes. Il grogna, agacé et Emmeline pinça les lèvres.

\- Pas de plume à papotes, Madame Skeeter.

\- Oh… Appelez-moi Rita, mon chou !

\- Bien, Madame Skeeter, nous sommes ici pour… corriger certains détails de votre dernier article.

Un éclair de fureur passa dans les yeux de la femme et Harry s'en sentit satisfait. Il jeta un regard à Emmeline, avant de prendre la parole.

\- Madame Skeeter, je n'apprécie pas de voir le nom de ma tutrice traîné dans la boue, et encore moins son intégrité remise en cause.

Rita resta silencieuse, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle sourit.

\- Vous comprenez que je me dois de… rapporter au monde sorcier le résultat de mes enquêtes. Or… Les personnes interrogées se sont montrées inquiètes de votre bien être, Monsieur Potter.

Harry émit un ricanement cynique.

\- Mon bien-être ? Emmeline est la seule personne à m'avoir tendu la main. Dès qu'elle a su que… Que…

\- Que quoi, Monsieur Potter ?

Emmeline posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Même s'ils étaient en train d'offrir un petit numéro soigneusement préparé à la journaliste, Harry n'aimait pas parler de sa vie chez les Dursley. Il se sentait coupable quelque part de ne pas être en mesure de se défendre face aux moldus.

Harry inspira à fond et il n'eut pas à se forcer pour avoir les yeux humides. Emmeline soupira et prit le relais.

\- Dès que j'ai su qu'il était victime de graves maltraitances chez les moldus où il réside. Chez les moldus chez qui il a été placé par Albus Dumbledore en personne.

Rita perdit sa superbe et la stupeur la rendit muette quelques instants. Son regard navigua de Harry à Emmeline, et l'air perdu de Harry la convainquit qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité.

Puis, elle reprit contenance et continua l'entretien.

\- Qu'en est t'il de vos… relations avec Sirius Black, Miss Vance ?

\- Il était un ami, au même titre que les Potter.

\- Vous comprenez que le monde sorcier s'interroge de savoir pourquoi soudainement Sirius Black prend son rôle de parrain à coeur et place le jeune Potter sous votre protection.

Harry hésita avant de répondre.

\- Mon parrain… j'ai découvert qui il était l'an dernier. J'ai également découvert qu'il était innocent. Peter Pettigrew est en vie et c'est lui le traître et Mangemort. J'ai eu besoin de temps pour… digérer tout ça, puis je lui ai envoyé un courrier pour lui poser toutes les questions qui me tournaient dans la tête. C'est… accidentellement qu'il a appris les conditions de vie que j'avais chez les moldus. Il… Il croyait que j'étais heureux et protégé, c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas ressenti le besoin de… D'agir.

Rita leva la main.

\- Une minute. Pettigrew est mort.

Harry leva ses yeux verts vers elle.

\- Je l'ai rencontré l'an dernier. Le professeur Lupin est témoin. J'en ai aussitôt informé le professeur Dumbledore, mais comme Pettigrew a pris la fuite, il n'y avait pas de preuves permettant de libérer mon parrain.

\- Monsieur Potter… Je ne comprends pas comment cet homme a pu disparaître aux yeux du monde sorcier ! Où était il toutes ces années ?

\- C'est un aimagus rat. Non déclaré. Comme vous le savez, ce sont des choses qui arrivent…

Rita se tendit et Emmeline cacha un sourire derrière sa main. Finalement Harry se débrouillait parfaitement bien sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'intervenir…

Puis la journaliste le fixa.

\- Résumons. Votre parrain est innocent de ce dont on l'accuse et il vous a placé sous la responsabilité de Miss Vance pour vous mettre à l'abri des mauvais traitements que vous subissiez chez les moldus. Est-ce ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ce qui prouve Sirius Black innocent est le fait que Peter Pettigrew est vivant et qu'il est un animagus rat ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez conscience que cette histoire est un peu tirée par les cheveux, Monsieur Potter ?

Emmeline nota la crispation de Harry et répondit de peur qu'il ne s'énerve.

\- C'est peut être un peu extraordinaire et certainement incroyable, mais c'est la vérité !

Rita sourit et se tapota doucement les dents avec sa plume.

\- Bien. Je crois que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Harry plissa les yeux, tendu, craignant que son article final ne soit au final pire que ce qu'elle avait pu publier avant. Mais Emmeline se pencha au dessus de la table vers Rita, en souriant.

\- Madame Skeeter. Si jamais vous publiez le moindre mot mensonger, si vous déformez le moindre fait, soyez assurée que je me débrouillerais pour que vous ne puissiez plus approchez Harry à moins de dix mètres. Au cas où vous douteriez que je puisse le faire, ne perdez pas de vue qu'il est légalement sous ma responsabilité et que je ne compte pas le laisser retourner chez des gens qui le traitent aussi mal.

Rita cligna des yeux avant de hocher la tête et de quitter l'établissement à toute vitesse.


	40. Chapter 40

**PROMPT : Désir Insatiable**

* * *

L'article qui parut au lendemain de l'entretien de Harry et Emmeline dans la Gazette avait fait merveille : désormais, l'opinion publique grondait contre le Ministère et Dumbledore.

En lisant l'article, Harry était resté de marbre, mais quand il avait croisé le regard de Drago, ses yeux verts pétillaient. Dumbledore avait quitté la tête brusquement, et Harry avait surpris un rictus satisfait sur le visage de Severus Rogue.

Minerva s'était levée et s'était approchée de la table des Gryffondor, pour demander sèchement à Harry de la suivre. Sa directrice de maison était restée silencieuse tout le long du chemin, jusqu'à son bureau.

Une fois la porte refermée sur eux, elle avait d'un coup de baguette fait apparaître le journal.

\- Potter ! Je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Minverva le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

\- Si vos camarades font courir des rumeurs sur votre désir insatiable de célébrité, ne venez pas vous plaindre. Surtout après un éclat comme ça.

Harry sentit la colère monter, et ses yeux s'assombrirent alors que sa voix se faisait coupante.

\- Je suis désolé Madame. Je ne vois pas où est le souci. Je n'ai fait que défendre ma tutrice après qu'elle ait été accusée d'être impliquée dans la mort de mes parents… Pourtant il me semble que vous la connaissez. De la même manière vous savez que Sirius est innocent.

Minerva sursauta au ton du jeune homme et eut l'air soudain épuisée, et bien plus vieille qu'à son habitude.

\- Cet article ne fait que… provoquer des dissensions.

\- J'ai juste expliqué pourquoi Sirius et Emmeline ont fait en sorte d'obtenir ma tutelle. Rien de plus.

La sorcière secoua la tête.

\- Cette fichue journaliste… incapable de ne pas distiller son venin. Vos camarades vont penser que vous avez…

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois madame. Et personne de cette école ne s'est jamais … interposé entre la rumeur et moi.

Piquée au vif, elle se redressa.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous avez observé toute l'école - y compris ma propre maison - me traiter de tricheur pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Alors qu'il était évident que je n'avais pas les compétences pour transgresser les règles. Ça ne sera pas pire.

\- Alors c'est une vengeance de votre part ? Une stupide vengeance ?

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je ne cherche pas à me venger, Madame. Je n'ai fait que rétablir la vérité. Rien de plus.

Harry refusa de baisser les yeux sous le regard accusateur de sa Directrice. Il aimait beaucoup l'écossaise et il était en colère de voir qu'elle ne lui donnait même pas le bénéfice du doute. Après un long moment de silence, il prit à nouveau la parole.

\- Autre chose, Madame ?

Minerva soupira, et se passa la main sur le front.

\- Allez-y, Potter.

Harry sortit et erra un long moment dans les couloirs jusqu'à trouver un endroit désert. Il s'installa dans un coin et se laissa aller en arrière. Il se sentait mal,au bord de la nausée. Il ferma les yeux, décidé à laisser passer son malaise avant de rejoindre son dortoir.

Lorsque Harry Potter était sorti de son bureau, Minerva avait chancelé jusqu'à une chaise et s'était laissé lourdement tomber dessus. Face à elle, elle avait cru voir un fantôme. Des fantômes plus exactement. James et Lily.

Lily Evans avait eu la même expression quand elle était venue la trouver pour dénoncer le harcèlement constant d'un groupe de Gryffondor sur son ami Severus Rogue. Mais à l'époque, Minerva avait balayé ses plaintes, en lui disant que la rivalité Gryffondor - Serpentard avait toujours existé. Ça avait été la plus grave erreur de sa carrière… Et elle s'en mordait encore les doigts.

James Evans avait eu la même façon de parler quand il avait refusé d'écouter les explications de Dumbledore concernant la prophétie. Il avait failli frappé le Directeur lorsque ce dernier lui avait parlé de sacrifice pour le bien du monde sorcier… Et Minerva n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait pas osé s'élever contre Dumbledore, pas après tous ces morts. Même alors qu'il était en train de préparer le sacrifice d'un bébé à venir.

La sorcière ferma les yeux, en se souvenant des accusations de Harry. Il avait dit vrai. Personne n'avait pris parti pour lui. Il avait été traité de menteur, de tricheur. Il avait été la cible de moqueries, et il avait du faire face seul. Albus leur avait demandé de laisser courir. Il leur avait dit que s'il bénéficiait de régime de faveur, ça serait toujours pire pour lui. Et tous les professeurs l'avaient écouté. Parce qu'il était le directeur. Parce qu'il était Dumbledore, celui qui avait défait Grindelwald.

Lorsqu'elle estima avoir récupéré son calme, et sa maîtrise d'elle même, elle se leva et soupira. Puis, elle prit à grands pas le chemin des cachots.

Arrivée devant les appartements de son collègue et ancien élève, elle n'eut qu'une brève hésitation avant de frapper. Et sa main fut aussi sûre qu'à son habitude, ne tremblant pas. Severus marqua un léger temps d'arrêt en la voyant sur le pas de sa porte, puis s'écarta d'un geste souple, sans un mot.

Une fois dans les appartements de Severus, Minerva hésita un bref instant. Puis, brusquement, l'écossaise posa la question qui la taraudait depuis des années.

\- Severus, si… A l'époque où… Où les Gryffonfors vous harcelaient, si j'étais intervenue… L'auriez-vous mal pris ?

L'homme chancela à peine, l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Si Minerva n'avait pas été aussi attentive à ses réactions, elle n'aurait rien vu. Severus s'était repris à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il avait l'entraînement de toute une vie d'espion… Une vie qui lui avait été imposée, là encore.

\- Quelle importance, Minerva ? C'est du passé. Rien ne peut être changé.

Elle soupira.

\- J'ai besoin de le savoir. Prenez ça comme un service que vous rendriez à une vieille femme.

Severus marqua un temps d'hésitation un peu plus long. Puis à mi-voix, il lui répondit enfin.

\- Je n'attendais que ça. Que quelqu'un ne m'aide.

Minerva chancela et une unique larme roula le long de sa joue.


	41. Chapter 41

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît. **

**J'apprécie énormément l'exercice d'écrire à partir d'un prompt. Dans le cas de ce défi, il y a 1000 prompts, que j'utilise volontairement dans l'ordre donné pour complexifier. L'histoire en cours n'aura pour autant pas 1000 chapitres, puisque le défi sera composé de plusieurs histoires indépendantes... **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me dire si je reste cohérente et si les prompts vous semblent bien utilisés (et crédibles dans le déroulement de l'histoire...). Comme vous le verrez, parfois le prompt est totalement incongru et il me faut une sacrée gymnastique mentale pour l'intégrer en collant à l'histoire en cours !**

**Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite (pour les curieux, cette première histoire de If You Dare compte 66 chapitres d'environ 1000 mots).**

* * *

**PROMPT : Betteraves**

* * *

Harry arriva juste à temps pour le cours de potions. Il ignora le regard inquiet d'Hermione, pour s'installer comme à son habitude aux côtés de Drago. Après une brève hésitation, Pansy hésita et se laissa tomber à côté de Hermione.

Blaise grogna pour la forme, mais s'installa à sa place habituelle, seul, en soupirant.

Severus observa ses élèves avec attention et nota immédiatement que Harry n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il ne doutait pas que cela avait un rapport avec la visite de Minerva et sa réaction étrange après une question non moins étrange.

Drago jetait des coups d'œil qu'il espérait discrets vers Harry mais cette tête de mule de Survivant n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il grogna et dut se faire violence pour ne pas le bousculer un peu, pour le forcer à réagir et le sortir de son mutisme.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le cours commença, et son parrain lui lança un regard d'avertissement, indiquant sans aucun doute de ne pas faire de vagues.

"Ne pas faire de vagues" semblait être devenu la devise préférée de Severus Rogue ces temps-ci.

Harry se forçait à se concentrer sur le cours de potions, même si parfois ses pensées s'évadaient. La voix de Severus - avant source de crainte - lui permettait de se raccrocher au moment présent, à oublier les accusations de sa Directrice de maison, et à ne plus penser à la colère qui l'avait submergé.

\- Quel est l'ingrédient principal de la potion de régénération sanguine ?

La voix de Severus le rappela à l'ordre et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire en voyant la main de Hermione se lever brusquement, comme mue par un ressort. Maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux son professeur, il devina l'ombre d'un sourire amusé qu'il masqua habilement par un sarcasme à peine voilé.

\- Et bien, personne d'autre n'est capable de répondre ? Il me semblait pourtant avoir dans cette salle un certain nombre d'élève de valeur…

Du coin de l'œil, Harry nota que Drago gigotait, comme s'il se retenait d'entrer en compétition avec Hermione. Le jeune homme dut retenir un gloussement, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et se promit de rappeler à Drago que Hermione aimait la compétition.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- De la betterave. La betterave est l'ingrédient principal, c'est pour ça qu'elle est de couleur rouge.

Severus arqua ses lèvres en une moue agacée et hocha la tête.

\- 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Il soupira.

\- La Betterave est riche en fer et… Elle permet de purifier le sang*. C'est pour ça qu'elle est utilisée dans cette potion. Puisque personne n'est capable de répondre à mes questions, vous aurez à chercher pour le prochain cours quels autres aliments sont utilisés dans des potions de soin et pour quelle raison.

Severus nota avec satisfaction que personne ne protestait. Il sourit et donna les instructions pour la suite de son cours.

\- Maintenant vous allez réaliser cette potion. Madame Chourave a eu la gentillesse de nous fournir en betteraves et vous serez priés d'en faire bon usage.

Les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher leurs ingrédients et il retint Harry.

\- Pas vous, Monsieur Potter. J'ai besoin d'aide dans le laboratoire, vous allez venir m'assister. Vous aurez le temps pour votre potion après.

Harry se leva sans un mot de protestation, et Severus se raidit en notant le regard moqueur de Ronald Weasley. Il se promit que d'ici la fin du cours, il lui aurait fait ravaler son air supérieur… après tout, il avait une longue expérience pour mater les élèves les plus récalcitrants.

Une fois dans le laboratoire, Severus jeta un sort de silence pour pouvoir parler à Harry tout en surveillant la classe.

\- Que s'est il passé avec Minerva ?

Harry sursauta.

\- Comment…

\- Potter… Votre directrice de maison est venue me voir juste après vous avoir appelé dans son bureau et elle avait l'air … chamboulée. Quand à vous… Vu la tête de vos amis, je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que la conversation n'a pas été agréable.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Elle était furieuse. Pour l'interview donnée à Skeeter.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Furieuse ?

\- Elle pensait que je l'avais fait pour… pour faire du tort à Dumbledore. Pour me faire remarquer. Comme…

\- Comme je vous accusais de le faire.

\- Oui, Monsieur.

Severus soupira.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Vos amis le savent.

\- Je pensais que… Que le professeur MacGonagall était juste, Monsieur. Que je pouvais compter sur son impartialité.

Le Maître des potions eut un léger sourire.

\- Vous serez ravi d'apprendre que lorsqu'elle est venue me voir, elle s'interrogeait sérieusement sur son impartialité. Elle… Elle a découvert qu'elle avait commis des erreurs de jugement.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

\- C'est étrange cette situation. Vous qui me rassurez sur ma Directrice de maison.

\- Habituellement c'est plutôt l'inverse, non ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- J'ai dit au professeur MacGonagall que… Qu'elle ne m'avait jamais aidé quand toute l'école était contre moi donc que peu m'importait les résultats de ce qui allait arriver cette fois ci.

Severus le regarda avec un autre regard. Il ne connaissait personne qui ait un jour tenu tête à Minerva MacGonagall. Et personne, pas même Albus Dumbledore avait réussi à toucher suffisamment la dure écossaise pour qu'elle ne se remette en question et aille déterrer des événements du passé.

\- Potter. Je commence à vous connaître, et peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire avant. Je sais pertinemment que vous n'auriez rien dit contre Albus à cette journaliste. Cette pie… est capable de produire ses propres questions et réponses quand ça l'arrange.

Harry hocha la tête en silence et Severus se sentit obligé de le rassurer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ici sans soutien.

Il regarda le Gryffondor retourner à sa place avec un serrement de cœur, commençant à comprendre la réaction de sa collègue.

Après des années d'enseignement, Minerva MacGonagall venait de découvrir que la plus stricte neutralité n'était pas la réponse à tout. Que parfois, un professeur ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'intervenir…

* * *

* Pour ce que ça vaut, la betterave est réellement riche en fer et a pour propriété de purifier le sang. J'ignore si elle entre dans la composition de la potion de régénération sanguine, mais... le prompt demandait de la betterave et ses propriétés m'ont aiguillée sur cette piste.


	42. Chapter 42

**PROMPT : Cactus**

* * *

La journée de cours avait été particulièrement épuisante pour Harry. Hermione était partie à la bibliothèque, mais le jeune homme avait décidé de s'accorder une pause dans ses recherches. Après des heures passées dans les grimoires poussiéreux, il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, et il en venait à penser qu'il n'y avait pas de solution à son problème. Il commençait de nouveau à douter de l'utilité à trouver une solution…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune de la tour Gryffondor, il y eut un silence soudain. Bien évidemment, Ron avait rallié autour de lui leurs camarades de dortoir, s'appuyant sur l'interview qu'il avait donné à Skeeter pour le calomnier. Les regards de Seamus et Dean lui firent mal, mais il les ignora, se contentant de traverser la pièce sans un mot.

Il allait monter dans le dortoir quand Neville débarqua, souriant comme à son habitude.

\- Hey Harry ! Regarde, le professeur Chourave m'a donné un cactus. Je lui ai proposé mon aide et je dois m'en occuper pour lui montrer que je suis capable de l'assister !

Harry lui sourit, amusé de l'enthousiasme de Neville. Le garçon un peu maladroit et peu sûr de lui se métamorphosait dès qu'il était question de botanique. Harry était heureux que le professeur Chourave ait pris le jeune homme sous son aile. Neville était un garçon adorable et un bon ami. Il méritait de s'épanouir dans un domaine qu'il aimait…

Harry lui posa quelques questions polies sur son cactus et ils discutèrent de la façon dont Neville allait en prendre soin. Le jeune homme avait l'air décidé à aller faire quelques recherches pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper, même si en général il avait une intuition plutôt solide en ce qui concernait le soin aux plantes. Puis, après un moment, Harry annonça qu'il allait s'allonger et Neville jeta un regard furieux à leurs camarades dans la salle commune.

\- Harry, tu sais, je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux. Je reste ton ami, ok ?

Harry lui sourit.

\- Merci Neville. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

Alors que Harry allait s'éloigner, Neville le retint par le bras.

\- Si tu… si tu t'isoles à cause d'eux, je peux rester avec toi. Je sais que je ne suis pas intéressant mais…

\- Oh Nev'! Ne crois pas ça. J'aime énormément discuter avec toi, tu sais ! Tu es un génie en botanique, je suis certain que tu en sais plus que Hermione.

Le visage lunaire de Neville s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

\- N'exagère pas quand même !

\- Je suis prêt à tenir le pari…

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. A cet instant précis, Harry oublia tous ses soucis, tous ses doutes, pour profiter d'un peu de répit. Il se sentit heureux, et reconnaissant envers Neville pour lui avoir tendu la main.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis juste… fatigué. Tu sais que je déteste faire la première page et même si… Si j'ai donné cette fichue interview pour rester avec ma tutrice…

\- Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Harry. J'ai confiance en toi. Et ces idiots regretteront d'avoir douté quand ils se rendront compte qu'ils étaient dans l'erreur. Comme à chaque fois…

Harry sourit tristement.

\- Toi, tu n'as jamais douté. Hermione non plus. C'est peut être comme ça que… Que je peux voir qui sont mes amis.

Après un dernier échange de regards lourds de sens, Harry monta dans le dortoir à pas lourds et se laissa tomber sur son lit, fermant les rideaux d'un coup de baguette paresseux.

Neville pour sa part, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil mécontent à ses camarades de dortoir, et ignora leurs appels pour sortir de la salle commune. Il se rendit d'un pas rapide à la bibliothèque, où il était certain de trouver Hermione…

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Bibliothèque, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Hermione. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la trouver en pleine conversation avec trois Serpentard. Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson, bien entendu. Il savait qu'il y avait une espèce d'amitié entre eux depuis le retour des vacances. Il y avait en plus cette fois Blaise Zabini.

Neville n'était pas quelqu'un de direct, et à une époque, il aurait fait demi-tour sans chercher à en savoir plus. Mais sa discussion toute fraîche avec Harry et l'air triste et fatigué de son ami lui avait insufflé un courage qu'il n'aurait pas pu soupçonner.

Il se planta donc devant la table, son cactus toujours à la main, et fronça les sourcils en direction de Hermione.

\- Hermione, il y a un souci ?

La jeune fille lui sourit.

\- Tout va bien Neville.

Grognant presque, il se pencha vers sa camarade, ignorant les Serpentard qui l'observaient comme s'il était un animal exotique.

\- Non ! Tout ne va pas bien. Harry est ton ami et tu le laisse seul alors que tu sais que tout le monde l'ignore ou l'évite.

Drago réagit aussitôt.

\- Pardon ? Tu es en train de me dire que vos potes traitent leur ami comme un pestiféré ?

Neville leva la tête vers lui, surpris, ne comprenant pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Un monde où les Gryffondor rejetaient leur camarade de maison, et où les Serpentard se montraient protecteurs envers un lion…

Il choisir d'éluder la question.

\- Harry avait l'air mélancolique. Il est parti se coucher directement. Je lui ai proposé de rester avec lui mais…

Hermione lui posa une main sur le bras pour le rassurer mais Pansy prit la parole avant elle.

\- Écoute Longdubas, Harry avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Il aurait répondu la même chose à n'importe qui.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et Neville secoua la tête.

\- Je me disais que c'était un monde étrange avec votre amitié soudaine et surprenante… Mais là… Je dois avouer que découvrir qu'un serpent connait mieux Harry que nous, ses amis…

Pansy rougit et haussa les épaules.

\- C'est juste que j'ai passé du temps avec lui pendant les vacances. Au début je pensais que… Que je devais lui prouver ma reconnaissance pour m'avoir aidée, sauvée. Mais… Mais après j'ai appris à le connaître.

Drago eut un rire amusé.

\- Méfie toi, Longdubas. Pansy est particulièrement protectrice avec Potter.


	43. Chapter 43

**PROMPT : Propagateurs de rumeurs **

* * *

La semaine suivante fut particulièrement pénible pour Harry. Heureusement, Hermione et Neville efficacement soutenus par Drago, Pansy et Blaise, entouraient le jeune homme pour le protéger des attaques les plus virulentes. Comme il l'avait supposé, ce n'était pas pire que ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant. Les attaques étaient prévisibles, mais ce qui le touchait le plus était que ses plus féroces opposants appartenaient à sa propre maison, menés par Ron en personne.

Pour une fois, les Serpentard n'étaient pas les propagateurs de rumeurs. Étrangement la maison des verts-et-argent n'avait pas mal pris la soudaine amitié entre leur leader autoproclamé et le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Au contraire, le rapprochement des deux jeunes hommes avait été une source d'espoirs pour beaucoup d'enfants de Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas vraiment décidés à prendre la marque.

Ainsi, Harry se trouvait dans une situation étrange où ses anciens amis s'attaquaient à lui et où les Serpentard attaquaient pour le défendre. Il avait ainsi découvert que Théodore Nott était puissant et avait un sens aigu de la justice, que Tracey Davis était terriblement timide et que Harper pouvait se montrer bavard. Quand à Adrien Pucey, il avait cessé de cacher l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour Harry.

Les Gryffondor s'en donnaient à cœur joie sans se préoccuper de leur amitié passée. Ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de faire payer à Harry sa prise de position flagrante contre Dumbledore, décidant que puisque le Survivant était contre le Directeur de Poudlard, alors il était du côtés des ténèbres.

Cependant, un jour où le jeune homme fut bousculé et violemment pris à parti par Dean et Seamus alors que Ron ricanait à côté, Minerva MacGonagall fondit sur eux et leur donna une retenue avec Rusard. Les trois garçons protestèrent, mais elle se montra inflexible, les yeux brillant de colère. Elle leur rappela d'une voix coupante qu'agresser un camarade - qui plus est de sa propre maison - était particulièrement grave…

Puis, d'un ton sec, elle demanda à Harry de la suivre dans son bureau et balaya ses protestations quand il expliqua qu'il avait un cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Tête basse, Harry la suivit, essayant d'ignorer les regards emplis de pitié de Hermione et Neville.

Une fois dans le bureau de sa Directrice, Harry eut une sensation de déjà-vu fort déplaisante. Mais cette fois-ci, l'écossaise se montra beaucoup plus douce.

\- Monsieur Potter… Je voulais vous dire que j'étais désolée si je vous ai paru… dure et insensible.

\- Ce n'est rien Madame.

La sorcière sourit.

\- Je me doutais un peu de votre réponse. Mais… j'ai perdu de vue que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses et vous avez fait les frais de mon erreur.

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi dire après tout. MacGonagall poursuivit.

\- Monsieur Potter, je ne vous ai jamais demandé… Mais… Comment a été votre enfance ? Ne me mentez pas. Dites-moi juste comment vous avez été élevé.

Harry surprit, resta un moment bouche bée. Mais en voyant l'air terriblement sérieux de son professeur, il soupira doucement.

\- J'ai grandi enfermé dans un placard. Je suis… Depuis tout petit je suis assigné à toutes les tâches ménagères de la maison. Je suis en général puni pour les bêtises de mon cousin dont l'activité favorite s'appelle "La chasse au Harry". Et ce n'est pas pour un câlin.

Minerva hoqueta et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

\- Par Merlin, mon pauvre petit… Je ne savais pas…

Harry détourna le regard, gêné.

\- Je suis heureux à Poudlard. Vraiment. Et puis maintenant, j'ai Sirius. Et Emmeline.

Minerva hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends mieux, Monsieur Potter. Pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rien dit ?

\- J'ai supplié le professeur Dumbledore de ne pas m'y renvoyer.

La sorcière émit un couinement étranglé puis secoua la tête.

\- Je vais faire en sorte que vous puissiez rester avec Miss Vance. Après tout, elle est une de mes anciennes élèves, et je peux témoigner que cette jeune femme a toujours été irréprochable, aussi bien en tant qu'élève qu'en tant que membre de l'Ordre… Elle était liée avec votre mère et… je suppose que votre situation ne pourra que s'améliorer.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire heureux qui sembla soulager la conscience de son professeur. Il la remercia avec effusion et au moment où il allait sortir, Minerva le rappela.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Cette conversation restera entre nous. Je vous suggère d'aller vous détendre un peu, je m'occupe de vous faire un mot d'excuses.

\- Merci, Professeur.

Harry fila ventre à terre et erra un moment dans les couloirs, soulagé. Il avait toujours apprécié sa Directrice de maison malgré sa sévérité.

Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se rendit dans son dortoir pour y prendre la carte des Maraudeurs. Les Serpentard étaient en ce moment en cours avec Hermione, mais il examina soigneusement les cachots jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Apparemment le professeur de potions n'avait actuellement pas cours et il se trouvait seul dans son bureau.

Il hésita un bref instant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement d'aller voir le sévère professeur de potions pour lui raconter l'entretien qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa directrice de maison. Puis il haussa les épaules et se justifia en pensant que Severus pourrait toujours prévenir Emmeline.

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour rejoindre les cachots et il frappa sans hésitation à la porte du bureau du maître des potions. Ce dernier l'invita à entrer d'un ton sec, mais son expression s'adoucit imperceptiblement en voyant Harry.

\- Monsieur Potter. Tout va bien ?

Harry sourit, plein d'un élan d'optimisme qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

\- Je viens de voir le professeur MacGonagall Monsieur.

Severus se figea, puis posa la plume qu'il tenait avant d'observer Harry attentivement.

\- Bien. Je suppose que vos… problèmes sont réglés ?

\- Mieux encore. J'ai hâte de dire à Emmeline que le Professeur MacGonagall nous soutiendra pour que je puisse rester sous sa responsabilité. Elle a comprit qu'il y avait eu un malentendu.

Severus sourit, amusé de l'habitude du jeune homme à rendre leurs conversations le plus neutre possible.

\- Parfait, Monsieur Potter. Tout va pour le mieux, n'est-ce-pas ?


	44. Chapter 44

**PROMPT : Pickpocket**

* * *

Plus tard, Harry penserait qu'il avait un don certain pour se trouver au bon moment, au bon endroit. Un don… ou une malédiction.

Contrairement à ce qu'on avait pu lui reprocher, il ne cherchait pas volontairement à s'impliquer dans les ennuis. Bien au contraire : il ne souhaitait pas s'impliquer plus dans des histoires rocambolesques, pas quand sa propre vie était menacée par Voldemort.

Bien entendu, il était également quelqu'un de très curieux. Hermione lui reprochait souvent son incapacité à résister aux sirènes de la curiosité alors que la jeune fille pouvait elle aussi se montrer insatiable…

Quand il arriva au bout d'un couloir, alors que le couvre-feu approchait, il s'immobilisa brutalement en entendant les échos d'une conversation. Au départ, il avait l'intention de faire demi-tour. Réellement. Même s'il avait reconnu la voix de Dumbledore. Puis, il avait entendu son nom.

\- Et à qui comptez-vous confier Potter ?

\- Et bien… Mondingus pourrait se charger de lui. Si on y met le prix, il acceptera.

\- Voyons Albus ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! C'est un fichu pickpocket !

Les voix s'éloignèrent alors que Harry était figé, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur battant.

Si les deux hommes qui discutaient étaient venus vers lui, il se serait fait surprendre. Mais le dieu de la curiosité, quel qu'il soit, était de son côté. Alors Harry passa doucement la tête pour voir qui était le mystérieux interlocuteur de Dumbledore, et il se raidit en reconnaissant Fudge. Le Ministre qui le traitait de menteur, en assurant que Voldemort n'était pas revenu.

Le Ministre qui l'aurait accusé du meurtre de Cédric si sa baguette ne l'avait pas innocentée. Et si Croupton Junior n'avait pas été si fou à louer le retour de son maître.

La main sur la bouche pour ne pas émettre un son alors qu'il regarde les deux hommes s'éloigner, Harry à l'impression qu'une vague de nausée le secoue entièrement. Puis, il se glisse dans un recoin du couloir, derrière une armure, et ferme les yeux, essayant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

Il avait parfaitement compris les quelques phrases échangées. Il avait compris que Dumbledore avait toujours l'intention de l'écarter de son parrain et d'Emmeline, pour le confier à la garde de n'importe qui d'autre. Y compris un repris de justice du propre aveu du Ministre.

Harry savait que personne ne le trouverait là où il était, alors il se laissa aller, laissant les idées noires et le désespoir l'envahir.

Il avait passé un long moment seul, isolé. Il savait que le repas était passé, et il se doutait que ses amis l'avaient cherché. Il se sentait coupable de leur provoquer de l'inquiétude, mais il ne se sentait pas capable de se retrouver face à ses camarades et à prétendre que tout allait bien.

Il ferma les yeux un moment, et il sursauta soudain en sentant quelqu'un se glisser à ses côtés.

Drago Malefoy.

Son ancien rival se glissa à ses côtés, en silence. Harry soupira et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur, yeux fermés.

\- Malefoy.

\- Potter.

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

\- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Drago hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Pansy s'est inquiété de ton absence et a fait du forcing auprès de Hermione pour qu'elle l'aide à te retrouver. Hermione a demandé à Longdubas d'aller chercher un truc dans tes affaires pour te localiser apparemment. Et le temps que tout ça a pris, mon parrain nous avait tous convoqué dans son bureau pour avoir des explications sur ton absence. Pansy voulait venir te chercher et j'ai cru qu'elles allaient se battre avec Hermione… Mais Severus a tranché en m'envoyant à la place. Il avait l'air de penser que tu serais plus… réceptif à ma présence.

Harry secoua la tête, et soupira.

\- J'avais juste besoin de… réfléchir.

\- Caché derrière une armure sans prévenir personne ?

\- Seul. Au calme. C'est tout.

\- Étant donné que tu es porté disparu depuis des heures, tu as eu du temps au calme…

Harry grimaça.

\- Merde. J'ai pas vu le temps passer… Je vais devoir… m'expliquer ?

\- Auprès de Severus ? Oui. Pour le reste des professeur, nous t'avons tous couvert. Actuellement, tu es avec Severus en retenue. Et si quelqu'un va s'en assurer, tu seras parti en ma compagnie.

\- Merci.

Drago laissa passer un moment, patientant. Puis il reprit.

\- Si tu me disais la raison pour laquelle tu as ressenti le besoin de… réfléchir ?

Harry émit un léger rire.

\- Tu sais que tu peux avoir du tact quand tu veux ?

Le silence retomba quelques instants puis Harry reprit, avec un soupir contenu.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation. Fudge était ici, avec Dumbledore. Il… Il intrigue encore pour que Emmeline ne soit plus ma tutrice. Il parler de proposer de l'argent à un homme pour qu'il… accepte de me garder. Fudge a dit que c'était un pickpocket.

Drago grogna doucement mais ne répondit rien. Après un instant, Harry secoua la tête.

\- Tu penses que j'ai réagi trop vivement n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Potter… Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense. Et pour une fois je pense que tu as été plutôt mesuré et réfléchi. Tu aurais eu droit de te conduire en stupide Gryffondor qui fonce sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Harry rit à nouveau.

\- C'est sensé me remonter le moral ?

\- J'espère bien, parce que si je ne te ramène pas en forme, Pansy a prévu de me torturer. Violemment.

\- Pourquoi tu ne cesses pas de me parler de Pansy ?

Drago se tourna vers lui, le regard rieur.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué quand même !

\- Remarqué quoi ?

\- Pansy va me tuer…

\- ça restera entre nous. Dis toi que c'est un excellent moyen de me changer les idées !

\- Serpentard !

\- Trouillard…

\- Pansy craque sur toi, idiot. Elle doit être en train de rendre fou Severus en ce moment.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma brusquement, stupéfait. Il entendit Drago ricaner à sa réaction, mais il ne s'en souciait pas, trop stupéfait pour répliquer. Le jeune homme était perdu dans ses pensées, à essayer de comprendre comment il avait pu manquer le fait que Pansy Parkison était attirée par lui… Et cette idée ne le rebutait pas vraiment. Loin de là.


	45. Chapter 45

**PROMPT : hoquet**

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait fini par tirer Harry de sa cachette et à le remorquer en silence jusqu'aux cachots, dans l'appartement de Severus.

Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, la tension qui habitait le Maître des potions se relâcha légèrement, et il soupira de soulagement. Au moins, Harry était en bonne santé. Installé sur le sofa de son professeur, Harry regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées entre la conversation qu'il avait surprise et la révélation de Drago sur les sentiments qu'il semblait inspirer à Pansy.

Lorsque Severus Rogue se planta devant lui, son air sévère adouci par un pli soucieux au coin des lèvres, il décida que Drago avait inventé le premier prétexte venu pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il s'en serait aperçu si la Serpentard était… éprise de lui. Soulagé d'en arriver à cette conclusion, il décida d'oublier cette conversation. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur.

\- Potter ? Que s'est il passé ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Vous connaissez un Mondingus ?

La bouche de Severus s'arqua en une moue de dégoût.

\- Ce… déchet. Oui. Un… sorcier de bas étage qui ne mérite pas d'être connu. Pourquoi ?

Harry hésita un instant.

\- Dumbledore envisage de… le payer pour que je sois sous sa responsabilité.

Rogue émit un hoquet stupéfait. Puis, il grogna sourdement avant de parcourir de long en large son salon, visiblement furieux. Il marmonnait en faisant des allers et retours, faisant voler ses capes à chaque pas. Harry l'observait, l'œil rond.

Puis il s'immobilisa brusquement devant Harry, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux noirs brillant de colère.

\- Qu'avez vous entendu ? Exactement ?

Harry baissa la tête.

\- Je sais que je ne devrai pas écouter les conversations, mais je passais par hasard et…

\- Potter ! Je ne vous reproche rien. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont dit.

\- Je ne savais pas qui parlait au début. La voix a demandé à qui Dumbledore comptait me confier. Le Directeur a répondu que Mondingus accepterait s'ils y mettaient le prix. Et l'homme a répondu que cet homme était un pickpocket. Ils se sont éloignés et j'ai passé la tête pour voir. J'ai reconnu Fudge.

Severus resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- Vieux fou stupide.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre avant de souffler.

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur.

Ses excuses figèrent Severus qui fondit aussitôt sur lui, pour se placer à ses côtés.

\- Désolé de quoi Potter ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Rien. Enfoncez-vous ça dans le crâne. C'est compris ?

Harry hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux. Severus jura avant de se lever et de partir à grands pas vers sa cheminée. Il lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et marmonna quelque chose devant, avant d'y jeter un parchemin.

Quelques instants plus tard, les flammes s'éclairèrent en vert avant de laisser apparaître Emmeline puis Sirius. Emmeline n'avait pas attendu Sirius et elle s'était précipitée sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stupéfait, Harry se raidit, avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse. Un instant plus tard Sirius se jetait de l'autre côté et entourait également Harry de son étreinte chaleureuse.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation d'être aimé et choyé à ce point. Il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité. Il avait probablement été heureux de cette façon lorsqu'il était bébé et que ses parents étaient encore en vie. C'était probablement la vie qu'il aurait eue, emplie d'amour, si Voldemort ne les avait pas tués.

Harry se laissa aller, et les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues. Emmeline l'embrassa sur la joue, délicatement. Puis, elle se redressa et fusilla Rogue du regard.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Severus hésita et Harry capta son regard sur lui. Il renifla, et s'écarta un peu de Sirius.

\- Dumbledore. Il veut que je sois confié à un dénommé Mondingus. Contre de l'argent.

Harry sentit aussitôt son parrain se tendre et il y eut un échange de regards entre les trois adultes. Puis, Emmeline lui sourit.

\- Il ne pourra pas. Mondingus a une réputation terrible, il est malhonnête. Tout le monde sait qu'il est du côté de la lumière mais qu'il est un fieffé coquin.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Il en parlait avec Fudge. Je suppose que si le Ministre peut nier publiquement le retour de Voldemort, il peut aussi… décider de me confier à ce genre de personne.

Sirius soupira.

\- Harry… Écoute moi bien. Je sais que je n'ai pas été présent toutes ces années, et je m'en veux. Mais je t'ai promis de ne plus t'abandonner, et même si je dois te kidnapper pour t'éloigner de leurs griffes je le ferai. C'est compris ?

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

\- Tu seras en danger.

Severus grogna.

\- Nous sommes tous en danger, du moment que nous ne sommes pas Mangemorts. Cessez de vous soucier de ce genre de détails, Potter.

Harry leva la tête.

\- La dernière fois que vous m'avez dit ça, vous avez été torturé par ma faute, parce que vous étiez en retard ! Le jour où j'ai voulu… Prendre l'air.

Les yeux de Rogue s'écarquillèrent.

\- Comment…

Puis il se redressa.

\- Qu'importe la raison ? J'aurai subi la même chose quoi qu'il en soit. Le quotidien d'un Mangemort, Monsieur Potter, n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. Vous-savez-qui a pour… idée qu'il ne peut être respecté que par la terreur. Alors, à chaque… rassemblement, il torture au hasard plusieurs d'entre nous. La dernière fois, ce fut le tour de Lucius parce que leur fils leur a échappé.

\- Pourquoi y retournez-vous, Professeur ? Vous pourriez rester ici, loin de lui !

\- Parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres choix pour moi. Sans compter que j'ai une promesse à tenir. J'ai promis à votre mère de vous aider jusqu'au bout, et c'est le seul moyen de vous maintenir en vie.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce que Harry hoche doucement la tête.

\- Apprenez-moi comment le tuer dans ce cas. Inutile d'attendre. Je vais le faire, le plus rapidement possible.

Sirius et Emmeline hoquetèrent et la sorcière posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Mais Harry l'ignora, toute son attention fixée sur Severus. Finalement, le maître des potions abdiqua et hocha lentement la tête.


	46. Chapter 46

**PROMPT : grottes**

* * *

Une fois Harry calmé et consolé, il repartit vers son dortoir d'un pas lourd, tête baissée.

Emmeline était soucieuse, et ne se gêna pas pour le faire savoir. Elle avait été choquée par la crise de larmes du jeune homme, lui qui masquait toujours son mal être. Sous l'inquiétude, grondait la colère. Le respect qu'elle avait toujours eu pour Dumbledore - d'abord en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, puis en tant que chef de l'Ordre du Phénix - s'était évaporé face aux machinations du vieux sorcier. Elle avait décidé que quelqu'en soit la raison, rien ne pouvait justifier de sacrifier un gamin innocent.

Severus renifla, et même si son ton était indifférent, l'intensité de son regard ne trompait personne.

\- Ce gosse n'a pas eu d'enfance, et il se trouve mêlé à une guerre qui le dépasse. Sa réaction est plutôt normale.

Sirius était pensif, et étrangement silencieux. Le maître des Potions s'était attendu à des cris et des éclats, à des grandes déclarations passionnées, et à des tentatives d'actes inconsidérés. Pas à cette absence de réaction. D'un coup, l'animagus se redressa et s'exprima calmement.

\- Emmeline, rentre Square Grimmaud. Je vais m'installer près d'ici. Il y a des grottes et… Je peux utiliser ma forme animagus. Je serais près de Harry comme ça. Même s'il ne me voit pas en tant qu'humain, il connaît ma forme canine.

Severus secoua la tête.

\- Non. Ma cheminée est plus pratique pour que vous veniez voir Potter. Il a besoin de réconfort, pas d'un parrain mort ! Dumbledore connaît ta forme animagus, ainsi que les Weasley.

\- Il a raison Sirius.

\- Nous risquons ta couverture d'espion de cette façon. Quelqu'un finira par se rendre compte que ta cheminée est bien trop utilisée, surtout si le Ministère y met son nez. Que se passera-t-il lorsqu'ils regarderont quelles sont les destinations demandées ?

\- Ils se soucieront bien plus de mes voyages chez les Mangemorts pour s'inquiéter d'allées et venues Square Grimmaud.

Le silence retomba. Emmeline grogna.

\- Je peux toujours m'installer à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne pourrais pas entrer dans Poudlard, mais Harry pourra venir me rendre visite tous les week-end.

Severus secoua la tête.

\- Non. Dumbledore fera cesser les sorties autorisées sous prétexte que c'est trop risqué. Et si Harry s'esquive par les passages secrets de Poudlard et se fait attraper, ça sera une raison valable de remettre en cause ta tutelle, Emmeline.

\- Pourquoi pas la cabane hurlante comme la dernière fois ? Harry ne sortirait pas des limites de Poudlard.

Sirius explosa.

\- On ne va pas rester sans réagir ! On ne va pas juste le laisser sombrer et attendre !

Emmeline lui attrapa le bras et le força à s'asseoir. Severus répondit, doucement.

\- Il n'est pas seul. Il a des amis. Je parie qu'il n'a pas fait deux pas dans le couloir que la jeune Parkinson était à ses côtés. La plupart de mes Serpentard sont décidés à le suivre. Granger est un soutien précieux, et même Longdubas le protège avec la férocité des lions. Quand à Minerva, elle semble convaincue que Emmeline est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé.

\- Alors tu proposes quoi, Snivellus ? Juste laisser les choses avancer ?

Emmeline fusilla Sirius du regard à la mention du surnom mais Severus ne semblait pas blessé, ni même en colère. Au contraire, il affichait un petit sourire en coin.

La tension montait, quand Severus avança son idée.

\- Il y a peut être une solution. Mais elle nécessiterait de mettre Minerva dans la confidence. Ou plus exactement, de lui révéler ce que Harry a entendu. Elle… Elle n'aime pas vraiment Mondingus, qu'elle juge indigne de confiance. Et… elle m'a confié avoir des regrets de certaines erreurs qu'elle ne voudra pas répéter.

\- Des erreurs ?

\- Je ne trahirai pas sa confiance, Black. Tu as juste à savoir qu'elle se montrera… prudente.

\- Emmeline, tu en penses quoi ?

La sorcière regarda les deux hommes avec qui elle passait la majorité de son temps depuis que Sirius l'avait recontactée pour lui demander si elle acceptait de prendre soin de son filleul, le fils de James et Lily. Elle se souvenait avoir hésité longuement, inquiète du bouleversement qu'une telle responsabilité entraînerait dans sa vie.

Ce qui l'avait décidé avait été le souvenir de Lily, qui avait été son amie.

Quand elle avait vu Harry pour la première fois, elle s'était attachée tout de suite au jeune homme. Elle avait immédiatement voulu lui donner toute l'affection dont il avait manqué, et le protéger… malgré le destin cruel qui l'attendait.

Sirius lui avait tout raconté, sous serment inviolable. La mort de James et Lily, comment Harry avait été le seul survivant. La trahison de Peter. Dumbledore qui avait décidé de tout, la personnalité de Pétunia Evans, devenue Pétunia Dursley. La haine de Vernon Dursley envers les sorciers et le monde magique. L'enfance malheureuse de Harry, le placard dans lequel il avait grandi et les mauvais traitements.

Emmeline avait terminé en larmes, horrifiée. Même sans son histoire terrible, elle aurait pris soin de Harry, mais elle était bien décidée à lui montrer à quel point elle l'appréciait réellement.

Après les vacances passées en sa compagnie, elle s'était attachée à lui plus encore. L'Élu était un gamin attachant, un adolescent discret. Un gentil garçon, toujours prêt à tendre la main, qui n'avait pas conscience de sa propre valeur. Elle qui avait rêvé d'être mère, elle aurait aimé un fils comme lui. Et lorsqu'elle le lui avait dit, spontanément, Harry avait fondu en larmes et s'était jeté sur elle, dans ses bras.

Maintenant qu'elle avait prit part à la vie de Harry, elle refusait de s'en écarter, et elle refusait de rester passive. Que Sirius lui demande son avis la soulageait, et lui donnait une certaine légitimité. Aussi, elle prit le temps de réfléchir soigneusement. Avec un soupir, elle répondit.

\- J'irais voir Minerva. C'est moi qui lui expliquerai la situation. Toute la situation. Si elle… Si elle n'est pas réceptive, je lui lancerai un sort d'Oubliettes.

Sirius et Severus échangèrent un regard, et Emmeline les observa amusée. Puis, ils acquiescèrent donnant leur accord.


	47. Chapter 47

**PROMPT : Recette favorite**

* * *

Harry a sa sortie des appartements de son professeur de potion avait été intercepté par Drago et Pansy qui l'attendaient. Sans un mot, les deux Serpentard avaient encadré le Gryffondor. Et ils s'étaient rendus tous les trois dans la salle sur demande.

Pansy s'était installée à côté du Sauveur silencieux, inquiète. Drago lui, c'était assis face à Harry. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un service à thé et lui servit une tasse.

\- Tiens Potter. C'est ta recette favorite de thé. Ça va te faire du bien.

Harry eut un sourire triste et prit la tasse brûlante. Il ne la porta pas à ses lèvres, se contentant de la tenir entre ses mains comme pour se réchauffer. Pansy l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Soudain, elle prit les devants et s'adressa à lui, avec sa subtilité habituelle.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle, et haussa les épaules.

\- Ce n'est rien, juste un petit moment de… découragement. Et voir Sirius et Emmeline m'a déstabilisé un peu. Je ne me rendais pas compte qu'ils me manquaient autant.

Drago renifla.

\- Dis plutôt que Dumbledore prépare encore un sale coup !

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais le professeur Rogue va faire quelque chose ? Contre Dumbledore ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Ils en discutent avec Sirius et Emmeline. Mais… Je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent de risques pour moi. Pas encore.

Le silence retomba, et Harry se replongea dans la contemplation du liquide clair contenu dans sa tasse, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Pansy soupira et ignora le regard de Drago qui lui intimait de se taire.

\- Harry. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui peut prendre ou non des risques pour toi. Ceux qui te suivent le font parce qu'ils le veulent, y compris moi. Tu es… Tu es notre espoir, et prendre des risques pour toi est une façon de nous libérer.

Harry leva ses yeux verts vers elle, et Pansy le fixa, comme hypnotisée sous l'intensité de l'émeraude de son regard.

\- J'en ai assez de voir les gens mourir autour de moi. A cause de moi. Pour moi.

Drago soupira.

\- Pansy, tu devrais aller rassurer Hermione et Blaise. Les prévenir que tout va bien.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à protester mais le regard de Drago l'en dissuada. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry dans l'espoir que ce dernier ne lui demande de rester, mais il était plongé dans sa tasse de thé, pensif. Elle se mordilla la lèvre puis se leva brusquement, sortant de la pièce à grands pas.

Une fois seul avec Drago, Harry but une gorgée de thé.

\- Le thé est délicieux. Merci.

Drago hocha la tête avec un demi sourire. Harry soupira profondément, et ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Pansy était furieuse.

\- Elle s'en remettra.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'elle... Enfin tu vois… juste pour me faire réagir n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non.

\- Oh. Je suppose que je vais… être mal à l'aise.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Tu n'es pas attiré par une Serpentard ?

Harry s'empourpra violemment sans répondre et Drago ricana.

\- Oh oh… Miss Parkinson plairait-elle au Sauveur du monde sorcier ?

Harry rougit un peut plus et envoya une bourrade à Drago. Ils se chamaillèrent un instant avant que Harry ne se mette à rire, très vite rejoint par Drago.

\- Sérieux Malefoy ! T'as pas d'autres occupations ?

\- Excepté t'ennuyer ? Que veux-tu je n'ai rien trouvé de plus satisfaisant !

Le silence retomba entre eux, bien qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autre un coup d'œil rieur. Finalement Drago soupira.

\- Potter. Entre nous. Pourquoi tu sembles si… gêné quand je te parle de Pansy ?

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas pour moi ce genre de choses.

\- Ce genre de choses ? Comment ça ?

Harry ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Drago l'observait et d'un coup il écarquilla les yeux, espérant se tromper.

\- Tu veux dire les relations ?

Sans regarder Drago, Harry hocha la tête en silence.

\- Mais… Potter, comment tu peux dire ça ?

Harry s'écarta brusquement et se leva. Il se mit à faire des allées et venues nerveuses, évitant pourtant le regard de Drago.

\- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas sensé… survivre à tout ça. Comment pourrais-je envisager quelque chose ?

Drago resta bouche bée un long moment. Stupéfait et choqué. Il se demandait comment la conversation avait pu dériver à ce point. D'une banale taquinerie, la situation avait dégénéré jusqu'à revenir à la prophétie qui annonçait la mort du Sauveur… Lorsqu'il avait commencé à taquiner Harry au sujet de Pansy, il avait pensé qu'il était gêné à cause d'un manque d'expérience, ou parce qu'elle était une fille de Mangemort. A aucun moment il n'avait envisagé que la raison du malaise de son ancien rival soit aussi profonde et sérieuse.

Finalement, il grogna. Il ne savait pas si c'était la réaction de Harry ou sa propre impuissance qui le mettait le plus en rage…

\- Pansy est au courant. Ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner !

\- Bien entendu ! Parce que vous tous, vous pensez que tout ira bien. Qu'il y aura une fin heureuse. Vous refusez tous d'admettre la possibilité même que je puisse ne pas me relever…

\- Parce qu'on te connaît, Potter. On sait tous de quoi tu es capable !

\- De quoi je suis capable ?

\- Bordel, tu as tué un Basilic en deuxième année ! Un putain de Basilic géant ! Même un sorcier confirmé se serait retrouvé en difficulté face à un monstre pareil…

Harry s'était immobilisé. Puis il avait haussé les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- J'ai eu de l'aide. Je n'étais pas seul.

\- Et tu n'es toujours pas seul, Potter. Sauf si tu considères que notre présence est… anecdotique.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Mais je ne peux pas…

\- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Les yeux verts de Harry lançaient littéralement des éclairs.

\- Au final, en quoi ça te gêne ? Quelle importance ?

Drago pinça les lèvres et ses yeux gris prirent la dureté de l'acier.

\- Tu es stupide, Potter. Stupide de ne pas te rendre compte qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment et qui tiennent à toi.


	48. Chapter 48

**PROMPT : Course de cheval**

* * *

Hagrid s'était attiré des ennuis. L'école ne parlait que de ça.

Harry avait été le voir à la première occasion, et Hermione l'avait accompagné.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé près de la cabane du géant, ils étaient restés figés par la surprise. Hermione secoua la tête.

\- C'est…

Harry fasciné, hocha la tête.

\- Ouais.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui est encore passé par la tête ?

\- Hermione ?

\- C'est dangereux !

Harry gloussa et malgré elle, Hermione sourit amusée.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane du garde-chasse et l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait était un assez bon indicateur de la façon dont il avait pris les remontrances dont il avait fait l'objet.

Harry l'observa d'un air dubitatif et Hagrid rougit en les voyant. Il se précipita à l'extérieur pour plonger la tête dans un tonneau d'eau de pluie. Ou tout du moins, Harry espérait qu'il s'agissait d'eau de pluie.

Après avoir répété l'opération plusieurs fois, le demi-géant se redressa et se secoua, rouge et titubant. Hermione grogna doucement, et Harry espérait qu'elle n'allait pas hurler sur Hagrid. Un demi-géant ivre et pleurnichant était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin - surtout s'il voulait conserver sa santé mentale…

Mais Hermione se montra douce.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait ça Hagrid ? Vous ne vous doutiez pas que vous auriez des problèmes ?

Hagrid détourna le regard.

\- Je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas vraiment bien vu. Mais… Je pensais que tout le monde fermerait les yeux. Ce n'est pas si… Si grave après tout.

Harry gloussa nerveusement et Hermione le fusilla du regard. Il leva les mains en signe de paix et Hermione reporta son attention sur Hagrid.

\- Mais enfin, Hagrid! Vous saviez bien que vous ne pouvez pas amener des animaux comme ça ici !

L'homme boudeur, haussa les épaules.

\- Vous comptiez en faire quoi ?

\- Bah. Des courses.

\- Des courses ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai déjà vu ça. Je serai monté dessus et voilà.

Hermione blêmit tandis que Harry s'étranglait de rire.

\- Quelque part, il y a une logique, Hermione… Hagrid, je pense que vous êtes trop grand pour… ça.

\- Pour faire la course ?

\- Pour monter sur ces pauvres bêtes plutôt.

Face à l'air déçu du garde-chasse, Harry soupira.

\- Hagrid. Vous ne pouvez pas faire de course de cheval comme ça ! Ce n'est pas un animal magique.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ils sont bien moins… forts que ceux de Madame Maxime vous savez ?

\- Bien moins fort ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Les moldus organisent des courses. Vous le saviez ?

L'homme rougit et détourna les yeux.

\- Oui. Il est possible que nous ayons évoqué le sujet avec Arthur.

Harry ricana en imaginant la conversation qu'avaient pu avoir Arthur Weasley et Rubeus Hagrid au sujet des chevaux et des courses organisées par les moldus. Puis il se reprit et essaya d'expliquer pourquoi avoir des chevaux moldus au sein d'une école magique avec des créatures potentiellement dangereuses n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Hagrid, les chevaux moldus sont forts pour les moldus. Mais ils le sont bien moins qu'un hippogriffe par exemple. Et je ne parle même pas des monstruosités de Beauxbâtons.

\- Monstruosités ? Mais c'étaient des amours ! Des créatures si délicates…

Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui réprima à grand peine un ricanement. Son teint passa au violet alors qu'elle tentait de ne pas rire, et Harry détourna les yeux, de peur de succomber, alors que Hagrid continuait de vanter les qualités des animaux de Madame Maxime.

D'un coup Hermione poussa un cri horrifié.

\- Hagrid ? Vous savez vous occuper d'un cheval n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Bien entendu ! Cette chère Olympe était ravie des soins que j'ai donné à ses bêtes !

\- Non de chevaux moldus.

\- C'est la même chose, voyons.

Harry renifla et secoua la tête. Hermione resta silencieuse une seconde ou deux avant de se remettre à parler.

\- Mais vous ne leur donnez pas du Whisky n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Du pur malt ! Qualité supérieure ! Acheté avec mes propres gallions, oui, ils ne pourront pas dire que je vole cette école au moins !

\- Hagrid… Les chevaux moldus boivent de l'eau. De l'eau pas du Whisky.

\- De l'eau ?

\- Parfaitement. De l'eau.

Le demi-géant plissa le front et sembla se perdre dans ses pensées. Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard, et la jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

Hagrid les tira de leur communication silencieuse.

\- Donc ils boivent de l'eau. Mais… Ils mangent quoi ? Rassurez-moi, ils sont bien carnivores ?

Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée.

\- Les chevaux de Madame Maxime sont carnivore ?

\- Bien sûr ! Un demi-sanglier par jour et par bête. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi aussi ils ne mangeaient pas.

\- Vous… Vous leur avez donné du sanglier ? Aux chevaux dehors ?

\- Un quart seulement, ils sont tellement… petits. Mais ils l'ont laissé. J'ai dû donner la viande aux sombrals. Si ça ne mange pas de viande… ça mange quoi ?

Hermione soupira et prit un ton docte.

\- Hagrid. Un cheval est un herbivore. Donc, vous devez lui donner du foin, de l'herbe et des céréales. Si vous voulez varier, vous pouvez ajouter des pommes ou des carottes.

Le garde-chasse resta un instant silencieux. Puis il soupira en secouant la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Donc, ces chevaux boivent de l'eau et mangent de l'herbe. Et ils ne sont pas si forts que ça. Quel est leur avantage ?

\- Ils sont très utiles aux moldus !

\- Pour faire la course ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry en quête d'assistance. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, écarlate, se mordant violemment la lèvre dans une tentative désespérée de retenir un fou rire.

\- Hagrid… Vous devriez… Vous devriez laisser ces chevaux. Les donner aux moldus.

\- Et ma course.

Harry s'adossa à la porte et cacha son visage dans ses mains, se laissant aller à son fou rire, tout en essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible.

Hermione rougit de colère.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est une idée fixe ! Prenez un sombral, ou n'importe quelle autre bestiole à votre taille ! Mais laissez ces pauvres animaux tranquilles, vous allez juste les écraser !

Hagrid rougit brusquement face à la colère de la jeune fille et une expression honteuse apparut sur son visage. Il recula d'un pas, tête basse, et hocha la tête. Hermione soupira puis adoucit son ton légèrement.

\- Nous allons vous laisser Hagrid. Vous allez les rendre n'est-ce-pas ?

L'homme hocha la tête frénétiquement, larmoyant.

\- Vous allez revenir ?

\- Bien entendu.

Hermione tira Harry à sa suite, le remorquant au pas de charge en grommelant tandis que Harry, les joues inondées de larmes, laissait libre court à son fou rire.


	49. Chapter 49

**PROMPT : Célébrité**

* * *

L'article paru dans la Gazette avait déchaîné les passions. Même s'il ne voulait pas de ça, Harry était devenu une célébrité. Mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le monde sorcier, il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il avait noté l'air satisfait de Severus, et quand il avait été convoqué pour une retenue il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Sa potion n'était pas parfaite, mais loin d'être totalement ratée... Il avait feint un agacement qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment, puisqu'il s'agissait de cacher à Dumbledore qu'il n'était plus en désaccord avec le maître des potions.

Le soir même, après le repas, il se rendit dans les cachots, et frappa à la porte de la salle de classe. Severus l'accueillit en souriant.

\- Vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter en ce qui concerne la tutelle d'Emmeline… L'article de Skeeter a réveillé l'instinct maternel des sorcières abonnées à tous ces magazines féminins que les adolescentes s'échangent en douce en cours. Et ces braves ménagères ont décidé de s'intéresser à votre bien-être.

Harry blêmit légèrement en imaginant une horde de Molly Weasley avides lui courir après tandis que Severus ricanait, amusé par la réaction du jeune homme face à lui. Le gamin se battait contre un Basilic mais ne pouvait pas gérer une troupe de sorcières en mal d'enfant à câliner…

\- Monsieur, quand vous parlez de… s'intéresser à mon bien-être ?

\- Il semblerait que la Gazette et Sorcière-Hebdo aient reçu un nombre impressionnant de courrier s'inquiétant de l'ingérence du Ministère.

\- A cause de moi ?

\- Pas seulement. L'article a pointé un point important : les parents d'un enfant choisissent un parrain avec soin pour élever leur enfant en cas d'accident par exemple. Le parrain est sensé vérifier que l'enfant ne manque de rien et soit épanoui avec ses parents. Mais si le Ministère bafoue les droits du parrain… Rien ne dit que des héritiers de familles puissantes puissent être… manipulés.

\- Vous voulez dire que le Ministère pourrait s'accorder le droit de choisir les tuteurs d'enfants orphelins riches ?

\- Exactement ! Votre cas soulève un problème : si le Ministère s'en mêle, ce qui en suivra fera jurisprudence.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop comment un simple article de Rita Skeeter pouvait avoir un tel impact.

\- Fudge a peur de ne pas être réélu ?

\- Non Potter. Fudge a peur d'être viré à coup de pieds au derrière. Sans compter que Vous-savez-qui pourrait y gagner des partisans.

\- Comment Voldemort pourrait il profiter d'un désaccord sur ma tutelle ?

Harry ignora la grimace de Severus à la mention de Voldemort. Le professeur de potions prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'expliquer lentement.

\- Vous-savez-qui privilégie les droits des Sang-purs. Or, historiquement, lorsqu'un Sang-pur nommait un parrain, c'était en vue de protéger son héritier justement. D'éviter que la fortune familiale ne tombe entre des mains étrangères. Le parrain était lié par un serment et devait protéger l'enfant.

Harry écoutait fasciné, Severus Rogue lui expliquer les traditions sorcières. Il appréciait l'attention de l'homme, qui se montrait meilleur pédagogue que pendant les cours de potions.

\- Si le Ministère commence à empiéter sur les droits des Sangs-purs, ceux-ci vont se tourner vers celui qui les protège.

\- Mais… je ne suis pas Sang-pur.

\- Votre père l'était. Sirius Black l'est. Votre parrain est garant de la lignée des Potter. Et en s'attaquant à vous, le Ministère s'attaque à l'une des plus ancienne famille Sang-pur du monde magique anglais.

\- Oh.

Harry essayait de comprendre toutes les implications politiques que Severus venait de lui esquisser mais il avait l'impression que le monde magique était régi par tellement de lois et de coutumes qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tout appréhender.

\- Donc le fait d'avoir rendu public qu'on voulait m'ôter la tutelle désignée par mon parrain…

\- Est considéré comme de l'ingérence. Même évadé d'Azkaban, Black reste votre parrain.

Harry inspira doucement.

\- Donc je peux rester avec Emmeline.

Severus acquiesça sérieusement. Harry sourit, soulagé.

\- Et… Est-ce que cette situation peut aider Sirius ?

\- Non. Black est certes un Sang-Pur mais il est accusé d'avoir trahi son rôle de Gardien du Secret. C'est grave selon nos coutumes.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Et Pansy ? Elle a un parrain ?

\- Malheureusement, le parrain de Miss Parkinson est décédé à Azkaban après y avoir été jeté lors de la première guerre des sorciers.

\- Comment… Vous dites qu'un parrain doit protéger l'enfant et c'est sur ça que Sirius et vous vous êtes appuyés pour nous aider Drago et moi.

\- C'est exact. Si le parrain suspecte des maltraitances, il peut retirer la garde de l'enfant à ses parents. C'est rarement utilisé, mais c'est une possibilité.

\- Alors comment ça se passe pour un enfant qui n'a pas de parrain ? Ou dont le parrain ne fait rien ?

\- D'abord, si un parrain néglige ses devoirs, il peut être déchu de ses droits. Les enfants magiques sont… précieux, la loi fait en sorte de les protéger. Les parents peuvent nommer un autre parrain. Ou l'enfant n'a plus de parrain. En ce qui concerne le dernier cas, si l'enfant n'a pas de parrain, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées. Selon nos lois, n'importe qui assistant à des scènes de maltraitances peut déclarer l'enfant en danger.

\- Donc les Weasley auraient pu.. M'aider ? Dès le début ?

\- Je vous ai dit que c'était plus compliqué. Ils auraient pu signaler les maltraitances et il aurait fallu attendre. Attendre que preuve soit faite. Les autorités magiques ne peuvent rien contre les moldus ne l'oubliez pas.

\- D'accord.

Le silence s'éternisa un peu. Severus s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Dans le cas de Miss Parkinson, il ne s'agit pas de maltraitances mais d'une… divergence d'opinions. Aussi révoltant que ça puisse paraître, il n'est pas possible d'empêcher ses parents de lui enseigner les idéaux de Vous-savez-qui.

\- Mais…

\- Je n'ai pas terminé, Monsieur Potter ! Le problème principal de Miss Parkinson est qu'elle n'a pas d'autre famille. Il y a cependant une solution, compte tenu de son âge. Elle peut demander l'émancipation. Être dégagée de l'autorité de ses parents. Ce qui implique renoncer à la fortune de sa famille et à son futur héritage.


	50. Chapter 50

**PROMPT : sanitaires**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Harry se retrouvait dans les sanitaires de Mimi Geignarde.

Cette fois, il était accompagné du professeur Rogue et de Drago, qui avait voulu voir de ses yeux la Chambre des Secrets. Après tout son ouverture durant leur seconde année avait été provoquée par son propre père, et il était curieux de découvrir cet endroit légendaire.

Hermione avait catégoriquement refusé de venir, devoir utiliser un balai pour sortir était décidément trop pour elle. Depuis sa première année, elle détestait voler, et tant qu'elle pouvait l'éviter…

Il ouvrit le passage sous l'œil étonné de Drago et impassible de Severus. Puis, ils enfourchèrent leurs balai et descendirent prudemment. Face à l'éboulement provoqué par Lockard, un sortilège de réduction suffit à laisser le passage libre. Harry grogna en se souvenant le mal qu'ils avaient eu à s'extirper de la chambre des secrets avec Ginny.

Il ricana de la surprise et de l'ébahissement de Drago et de Severus. Les deux Serpentard examinèrent soigneusement la pièce immense, s'attardant sur les restes de l'immense Basilic. Drago émit un couinement étranglé tandis que Severus sifflait doucement entre ses dents. Pour sa part, Harry essayait de ne pas regarder en direction de ce qui avait été un serpent géant avide de le dévorer.

Il se souvenait de la douleur lorsque le crochet du Basilic avait percé sa chair et à quel point le venin avait été brûlant. Sans Fumseck ce jour là, son corps serait resté dans cette pièce en compagnie du Basilic…

Il sursauta quand Severus lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et il leva les yeux vers l'homme en rougissant légèrement, honteux de d'être fait surprendre.

\- Nous pouvons y aller, Monsieur Potter.

\- Que…

\- Je suis venu chercher les crocs de cet animal et récolter le venin qui restait. Ce sont des éléments puissants.

Harry hocha la tête en silence, et ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre. Au moment de repasser la porte, Harry se retourna et eut l'impression de voir un fantôme. Le corps étendu de Ginny, le fantôme de Tom Jedusor. Le Basilic glissant vers lui, prêt à le tuer…

Le jeune homme frémit et referma la porte, espérant qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Il espérait que cette partie de son histoire était définitivement close.

Ils sortirent du tunnel conduisant aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde sur leurs balais, sans un mot.

Hermione les attendait, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Drago lui avait fait signe de se taire. L'oeil rond, la jeune fille regarda Harry filer sans dire un mot, tandis que Severus Rogue soupirait et le suivait à pas plus mesurés.

\- Il y a eu un problème ?

\- Tu… Sais-tu exactement ce qui s'est passé là dessous ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Harry en parle peu. Et Ginny était inconsciente. Je sais juste qu'il a rencontré un… écho de Voldemort.

Drago hoqueta. Hermione, les sourcils froncés, rassemblait ses souvenirs et l'ignora.

\- Je sais aussi qu'il a… combattu un Basilic. Je savais que c'était un Basilic avant d'être pétrifiée, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai juste vu… ses yeux.

\- Il t'a dit quoi à ce sujet ?

\- Que ça avait été dur, et qu'il avait cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. C'est tout. Je n'ai pas voulu lui en demander plus. Il… Il était sombre et… ses yeux avaient l'air hantés. J'ai pensé que c'était à cause de… de ce fantôme.

\- Le Basilic. Je n'ai rien vu d'aussi… monstrueux. Je ne sais pas même comment il a pu… s'en sortir.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle aurait pu avoir l'air insensible mais Drago commençait à la connaître et il savait que son indifférence feinte n'était qu'une façade. Harry avait la même façon de réagir. Une façon d'oublier les épreuves peut être. Ou de continuer à vivre normalement, sans finir fou. Le jeune homme se demanda si la Belette réagissait de la même façon, malgré sa trahison envers ses amis.

Encore secoué par ce qu'il avait vu, Drago enlaça Hermione, pensif.

Avant de refuser la marque, il avait été persuadé que Potter était un gamin chanceux avide de célébrité et de reconnaissance. Puis, il avait été jaloux de voir que l'éternel souffre-douleur de son parrain avait réussi à attendrir l'homme austère.

Lorsqu'il avait plié et accepté une trêve, il s'était attendu à des moqueries. Mais il avait été accueilli bien mieux que ce à quoi il se serait attendu.

Le premier pas vers leur amitié avait été quand ils étaient venus au secours de Severus ensemble et que Potter avait accepté de se taire, de le protéger de Dumbledore. A la suite de ça, ils s'étaient mis ensemble en potions, et Drago avait découvert que le fier Gryffondor était loin d'être désagréable. C'était même plutôt l'inverse.

Il devait combattre à chaque instant les idées reçues héritées de son père. Et peu à peu les choses changeaient.

Potter était devenu son ami le jour où il s'était battu pour Pansy, sa meilleure amie. Il avait plaidé la cause de la jeune fille, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas de contacts. Il ne la connaissait pas, pourtant.

Il y avait ensuite eu les vacances. Une parenthèse enchantée dans leurs vies chaotiques. Leur amitié s'était développée et Drago s'était rapproché de Hermione. C'était pendant les vacances qu'il avait commencé à la traiter comme Pansy, l'enlaçant parfois pour un câlin.

Potter se moquait de lui au départ, mais au final il faisait la même chose. Ils avaient tous les deux soif de contacts humains et d'un peu de tendresse.

Malgré tout, il avait pensé que toutes les rumeurs concernant Potter étaient exagérées. Parce que c'était un adolescent comme lui, un Sang-mêlé. Et malgré toute sa puissance, il ne pouvait pas être un surhomme. Il avait même pensé que si Potter ne s'en vantait pas, alors c'était probablement faux.

Il était idiot, parce que même si Potter avait décroché la lune, il n'irait pas s'en vanter. Il ne dirait rien.

Et lorsqu'il avait vu les restes du monstrueux serpent qui avait été un Basilic, il avait été terrassé par une vague de terreur telle qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que Potter ait pu se trouver face à ce monstre alors qu'il était en deuxième année. Encore un enfant, face à cette énorme chose.

Il avait pris conscience que ce fichu Survivant aurait pu y rester, qu'il aurait pu rester au fond des entrailles de Poudlard, mort.

Tous les deux, ils auraient pu se manquer, et ne jamais devenir amis…


	51. Chapter 51

**PROMPT : Neige**

* * *

En sortant de la chambre des secrets, Harry avait eu besoin de s'éloigner rapidement. Il avait ignoré Hermione, et s'était enfui, lâchement. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard, quand il serait calmé.

Il n'aurait pas pu parler sans s'effondrer. Pas après être retourné dans la Chambre des Secrets, pas après avoir revécu la rencontre avec celui qui avait été Tom Jédusor.

Un Tom Jédusor jeune et pourtant déjà mauvais et haineux. Avide de faire le mal, avide de pouvoir. Détestant tout ce qui était moldu à cause de sa famille paternelle.

Harry n'avait jamais parlé à personne de ses doutes. Parce qu'il s'était reconnu en Tom jeune. Un orphelin, sans famille, sans amour dans sa vie. Et depuis ce jour, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait devenir… Surtout avec un morceau de lui dans la tête.

Il traversa les couloirs comme dans un rêve, ignorant les personnes qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Il passa les grandes portes inspirant à fond et frissonna dans le froid hivernal. Ignorant le vent glacial, il s'avança dans le parc, jusqu'au lac, et se laissa tomber au bord de l'eau.

Il avait l'impression d'être totalement anesthésié.

Il sursauta en entendant quelqu'un se gratter la gorge derrière lui, et leva des yeux perdus sur Severus Rogue.

\- Professeur ?

Ce dernier ne laissait rien filtrer de ses pensées, mais il s'en voulait énormément de s'être autant trompé sur le jeune homme. La plupart du temps, il avait décrété que le Survivant exagérait ses "exploits" pour augmenter sa célébrité. Il avait volontairement fermé les yeux sur les évidences et à aucun moment il n'avait laissé le bénéfice du doute au gamin perdu face à lui.

Il s'était aigri, au fil des années. Il s'était retranché derrière sa colère et sa haine. Il avait fait de James Potter l'unique cause de tous ses malheurs, parce qu'il était mort et parce qu'il lui avait pris Lily. Et il avait condamné Lily à mort.

Au fil des années, il s'était inventé des excuses. A chaque fois, chaque chose qui n'allait pas était de la faute de Potter Senior.

Si Dumbledore le maintenait prisonnier de cette école, il en attribuait la faute à ce satané Gryffondor. Parce que Dumbledore avait toujours privilégié les rouge et or.

Amer, il se rendait compte qu'avant tout ça il ne détestait pas les enfants. Ses premières années en tant que professeur avaient été … plaisantes. Il avait apprécié transmettre son savoir.

Il avait aimé voir ces futurs sorciers apprendre, loin de la cruauté des Mangemorts. Et puis… Et puis les années avaient passé.

Le spectre de la guerre s'éloignait et le monde magique commençait à réaliser vraiment que Voldemort avait… disparu. Il avait voulu partir, refaire sa vie. S'offrir la possibilité de recommencer à zéro.

Mais Dumbledore l'en avait empêché. Il lui avait dit que sa liberté dépendait de sa présence à Poudlard. Que le retour de Voldemort n'était qu'une question de temps.

C'était à ce moment là que sa vision de l'enseignement avait changé. Il était devenu ce professeur dur et amer, cet homme sombre et cruel. Chaque soir, il buvait presque jusqu'à l'ivresse en reprochant à James Potter - le parfait Gryffondor, le voleur de Lily - le désastre de sa vie.

Il s'était laissé enfermer dans sa haine, et les années avaient passé.

Puis Harry Potter était arrivé, avec le visage de James et ses yeux bien trop verts. Il l'avait immédiatement détesté. Parce que sans ce fichu gosse il aurait été libre. C'était pour lui que Dumbledore le gardait prisonnier, pour lui qu'il devait enseigner encore et encore les potions. Dumbledore qui lui faisait miroiter les défenses contre les forces du mal pour le museler.

Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement, et reprit pied dans le présent.

\- Vous allez attraper froid… Harry.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, stupéfait de l'entendre prononcer son prénom de lui même. Jusqu'à présent son professeur l'avait toujours appelé "Potter" ou "Monsieur Potter". A chaque fois que Harry lui avait proposé d'utiliser son prénom, l'homme avait ignoré l'invitation.

Puis il regarda autour de lui.

\- Oh. Il neige.

\- Oui. Il neige. Et vous êtes dehors en uniforme, sans cape. Vous allez être malade.

Harry soupira et se leva. Presque en chuchotant, il murmura :

\- Qu'importe.

Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçon, un peu plus brutalement qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

\- Pensez aux gens qui vous aiment.

Harry rougit et détourna le regard. Et Severus fasciné reconnut Lily. Pour la première fois de sa vie, les traits de James s'estompaient, et il voyait Lily Evans dans les expressions de Harry.

Presque malgré lui, le professeur de potions le lui dit.

\- Vous ressemblez à votre mère vous savez.

\- Ma… mère ?

\- Elle était mon amie, et… Je n'avais jamais fait attention.

Harry sembla troublé un long moment. Puis il secoua la tête.

\- Personne… Personne n'avait jamais dit ça. On me dit que j'ai ses yeux, mais… Mais tout le monde me dit à quel point je ressemble à mon père.

\- C'est le cas également. Mais vous avez ses expressions.

Ils se mirent en marche vers le château et Harry commença à frissonner. Il entendit le grognement agacé de son professeur et gloussa doucement.

\- J'aime la neige.

\- Si vous voulez en profiter, vous devriez mieux vous couvrir.

Avant qu'ils n'arrivent aux portes du château, Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé ce qui s'était passé en bas.

Severus hésita.

\- Vous voulez que je vous le demande, Harry ?

\- Non Monsieur.

\- Alors il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je n'ai pas besoin des détails pour comprendre que ce n'est pas un moment très heureux de votre scolarité.

Harry sourit tristement.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas forcément le pire.

Le silence retomba et Severus grimaça en comprenant que le jeune homme évoquait à demi-mots la mort de Diggory. Il avait compris qu'il culpabilisait toujours autant.

\- Si vous avez besoin de parler, vous savez où me trouver. Je ne vous poserai pas de questions…

Du coin de l'œil, Severus vit le hochement de tête de Harry. Il soupira et ajouta doucement.

\- Enfin… Je demanderai peut être quelques précisions sur la disparition inexpliquée de certains de mes ingrédients de potions…

Il entendit avec plaisir le gloussement amusé de Harry.


	52. Chapter 52

**PROMPT : voitures usagées**

* * *

Dobby était perplexe.

Déjà, le professeur Rogue l'avait appelé, chez lui, dans ses appartements personnels, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Le professeur Rogue n'avait jamais demandé à qui que ce soit de pénétrer dans son sanctuaire. Aucun elfe n'avait l'autorisation d'entrer.

Aussi Dobby se sentait particulièrement… honoré d'être ainsi invité. Même si le professeur Rogue était effrayant parfois. Souvent. Voire même tout le temps.

Les elfes parlaient parfois entre eux, et le professeur Rogue était leur croquemitaine personnel. Ils faisaient en sorte de l'éviter au maximum, parce que personne n'aimait se retrouver être la cible de sa fureur.

Mais Dobby était un elfe étrange. Excentrique.

Ses camarades elfes le tenaient un peu à l'écart, comme si son originalité pouvait être contagieuse.

Face à l'homme sombre, Dobby se tenait debout et immobile, portant fièrement les vêtements qu'il avait reçu. Il ignora la grimace du professeur face à son accoutrement multicolore. Les couleurs vives et criardes juraient ensemble mais Dobby était fier. Il avait reçu ces vêtements de Harry Potter en personne et de ses amis. Et il était fier de dire que le grand Harry Potter était son ami.

Comme le silence s'éternisait, Dobby commença à se tortiller, légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas un elfe peureux, ça non. Il était d'ailleurs le premier elfe à avoir trahi ses maîtres pour sauver le grand Harry Potter. Il avait fait le nécessaire pour le mettre à l'abri. Mais même avec tous le courage du monde, le professeur Rogue restait impressionnant dans ses grandes robes sombres.

Finalement, Severus leva les yeux sur l'elfe.

\- Dobby, dis-moi, tu es… tu apprécies Harry Potter, n'est-ce-pas ?

L'elfe eut un large sourire et ses yeux globuleux s'éclairèrent.

\- Bien sûr ! Dobby aime Harry Potter, Monsieur. Monsieur Harry Potter est son ami. C'est lui qui l'a dit à Dobby !

Le professeur hocha la tête et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

L'elfe se souvint que Harry Potter n'était pas l'élève préféré du professeur Rogue. Il avait suffisamment entendu le héros du monde sorcier se plaindre des retenues et le contentement de Dobby s'évapora légèrement. Soudain, être auprès du professeur Rogue n'était plus un privilège mais uin piège destiné à blesser Harry Potter.

Et il y a bien une chose que Dobby refusait de faire, c'était bien de blesser Harry Potter. Ou de lui nuire. Même indirectement.

La créature se redressa de toute sa taille et plissa ses yeux globuleux pour dévisager Severus Rogue.

\- Dobby est fidèle à Harry Potter Monsieur. Dobby ne dira rien qui puisse faire du mal au grand Harry Potter !

A la grande surprise de l'elfe, au lieu de s'énerver ou de protester, le professeur étira ses lèvres en un sourire, comme s'il avait attendu d'être sûr de Dobby.

\- Dis moi, Dobby, j'ai entendu parler que tu avais été… Chez les moldus de Harry Potter ?

Aussitôt Dobby se renfrogna en secouant la tête et en tirant nerveusement ses longues oreilles.

\- Dobby n'avait pas le droit, Dobby sait. Mais… Mais Dobby voulait sauver Harry Potter du danger. Harry Potter était trop important pour le monde sorcier !

Severus leva les mains pour demander à l'elfe de se calmer. Il l'interrompit avant que l'elfe ne reparte dans une diatribe passionnée à la gloire de Harry.

\- Je ne te le reproche pas Dobby. Bien au contraire. Je veux savoir quelque chose à propos des moldus.

L'elfe hocha la tête en silence. Dobby ne savait pas exactement ce que le professeur Rogue voulait alors il attendit les questions.

\- Comment étaient les moldus de Harry Potter Dobby ? Est-ce qu'ils sont… gentils ?

Aussitôt l'elfe s'anima.

\- Oh certainement pas, Monsieur ! Dobby ne connaît pas bien les moldus, mes maîtres étaient…

\- Je sais qui étaient tes maîtres Dobby.

L'elfe acquiesça.

\- Dobby a compris ses maîtres en voyant ces horribles, horribles moldus. Ils étaient mauvais. Méchants.

Severus se tendit.

\- Et avec Harry Potter ?

\- Dobby a vu Monsieur Harry Potter être enfermé dans un placard parce que le moldu parlait de sa voiture usagée.

\- Usagée ?

\- Le moldu a accusé Harry Potter d'avoir abîmé sa voiture. Et Harry Potter n'avait pas à manger. Avant d'apparaître, Dobby a bien observé.

Le maître des potions ferma les yeux en comprenant que ses doutes étaient fondés sur le fait que le gamin ne mangeait pas à sa faim.

\- Dobby. Est-ce qu'ils faisaient du mal à Harry Potter ?

L'elfe eut soudain ses yeux qui devenaient humides. Très humides. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le professeur Rogue demandait ça. Et en voyant la colère dans les yeux de l'homme, l'elfe comprit que Severus Rogue ne détestait pas Harry Potter. Severus Rogue était peut être un homme effrayant à certains moments, mais s'il voulait aider Harry Potter, Dobby lui dirait tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Absolument tout.

\- Oh oui Monsieur. Harry Potter n'est pas heureux avec eux. Monsieur Harry Potter mériterait d'avoir une famille qui s'occupe de lui. Monsieur Harry Potter est un bon sorcier.

Severus soupira.

\- Il est un bon garçon Dobby.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter n'est pas un monstre comme ces moldus le disent.

Le professeur hoqueta, choqué.

\- Monstre ?

\- Les moldus disent tout le temps à Harry Potter que Harry Potter est un monstre. Dobby l'a entendu. Dobby l'a entendu plusieurs fois. Monsieur Harry Potter fait les tâches des elfes. Tout le temps. Alors que le gros garçon s'amuse.

\- Merlin. Il ne doit pas retourner là-bas. Il doit impérativement rester avec Emmeline !

\- Le professeur Rogue va aider ?

\- Oui Dobby. Je vais essayer d'aider un peu plus.

Dobby satisfait ajusta ses chaussettes. Ses magnifiques chaussettes jaunes et bleues offertes par Harry Potter en personne. Harry Potter n'oubliait jamais Dobby. Jamais. Même quand il revenait de chez ses moldus, il venait toujours saluer Dobby.

Alors Dobby continuerait de préparer des déjeuner plus copieux pour Harry Potter pour qu'il soit un peu moins maigre. Dobby ferait en sorte que Harry Potter ne manque de rien. Et il garderait ses oreilles bien ouvertes pour venir dès que Harry Potter aurait besoin de lui.

Et le professeur Rogue s'assurerait de libérer Harry Potter de ses moldus. Parce que Harry Potter méritait bien mieux que ces moldus idiots.

Dobby était décidément heureux de se rendre compte que la vie de Harry Potter allait s'améliorer, et Dobby serait fier de dire que lui, l'elfe libre, aurait participé. Harry Potter allait tous les sauver, et lui Dobby, il allait protéger l'Élu.


	53. Chapter 53

**PROMPT : Ne pas avoir l'ombre d'une chance**

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'avait pas pour habitude de reconnaître ses erreurs. Il n'avait pas été élevé dans cette optique.

Dans le monde merveilleux de Lucius Malefoy, un Malefoy n'avait jamais tort. La réalité se devait d'adhérer à leurs décisions.

Depuis sa naissance, Drago avait été témoin de cet état de fait : Lucius Malefoy ne se trompait jamais. Et si quelqu'un osait le contredire, alors il le réduisait à l'état de légume. Il s'en débarrassait. Il lui ôtait toute réalité tangible. Il ne supportait pas d'être contredit. Si un jour il décidait que le ciel était rouge, alors il ferait le nécessaire pour que tout le monde soit d'accord avec lui. Tout simplement.

Lucius Malefoy était tout puissant. Il était un Mangemort avéré mais il avait fait en sorte de s'en sortir sans dommages. Il avait joué les victimes, prétendant qu'il était sous Imperium. Et tout le monde l'avait cru. Il avait imposé sa version, faisant fi des témoignages accablants.

Et il s'en était sorti. Sans une tâche sur leur nom de famille. Il écrasait les rumeurs de son mépris, et se comportait comme s'il était le maître du monde.

Il avait élevé son fils pour lui apprendre à agir de la même manière. Son héritier, Drago Malefoy serait aussi puissant que lui.

Pendant son enfance, Drago avait entendu parler de Harry Potter comme tous les enfants sorciers. Mais son père ne semblait pas admiratif. Non, ce qui avait retenu l'attention de Drago était que son père semblait avoir peur de ce héros que personne ne connaissait.

Au lendemain de la disparition de Voldemort, le bébé qui l'avait réduit à néant semblait avoir disparu de la circulation.

Certains sorciers juraient l'avoir croisé dans le monde moldu, mais les rumeurs n'étaient jamais prises au sérieux.

Puis était venu le temps pour Drago d'entrer à Poudlard. Sa rentrée avait été éclipsée par le retour de Harry Potter. Son père ne parlait que de ça. Il ne cherchait qu'à savoir si "le fichu gamin" allait faire son grand retour.

Drago l'avait croisé sur le chemin de traverse, et il n'avait pas vraiment été impressionné. Le garçon qui faisait peur à son père était mal coiffé, mal habillé et ignorant du monde sorcier. Sans compter qu'il traînait avec le misérable demi-géant de Poudlard, l'animal apprivoisé de Dumbledore…

Il n'avait pas dit un mot à son père. Il n'avait pas voulu parler une fois de plus du "fichu gamin" qui prenait toute l'attention de son père alors que c'était lui qui entrait à Poudlard. Sa première rentrée.

Sur le quai 9 3/4, Lucius avait ignoré son fils pour fixer le Survivant. Il l'avait observé attentivement, et les derniers mots que Drago avait entendu de son père était : "Il n'a pas l'ombre d'une chance"

Drago l'avait pensé lui aussi. Que Potter ne ferait pas le poids face au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Qu'est ce qu'un gamin maigrichon, affublé de lunettes et d'une tignasse pareille pourrait bien faire contre un mage noir ?

Mais Potter était plein de surprises.

Et ce fichu Potter avait tué à lui seul un Basilic. Un fichu Basilic, alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Il avait beau se montrer modeste et prétendre qu'il avait eu l'aide du piaf de Dumbledore, il avait tué ce fichu serpent, et avait survécu.

Mieux encore : il avait tué un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort.

Et d'un coup, Drago voyait les choses autrement.

Son père avait tort. Potter au contraire avait bien plus de chances de son côté que le monde magique ne voulait bien l'imaginer. Il était le Survivant. Il traversait les épreuves, en se débrouillant pour en ressortir en vie. Blessé, mais vivant.

Il déjouait toutes les tentatives de ses ennemis.

Et lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, il avait fait face bravement, alors que lui, Drago Malefoy, n'avait pas trouvé mieux que d'enchanter des badges pour se moquer de lui. Il avait affronté les épreuves sans faiblir, en se montrant meilleur que des sorciers plus expérimentés.

Puis… il avait touché la coupe et il avait disparu.

Il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort. Il l'avait vu renaître, et il avait réussi à s'échapper. Là encore, il disait qu'il avait eu de l'aide.

Mais il avait tenu bon. Il s'était dressé face au monstre qui faisait trembler le monde sorcier, même ses propres fidèles. Il était resté face à son cauchemar personnel sans baisser les yeux, sans montrer de peur.

Et avec tout ça, il s'était débrouillé pour ramener le corps de Diggory, mort sous ses yeux.

Drago savait sans avoir à beaucoup réfléchir qu'il serait devenu fou. Il n'aurait pas pu faire face. Il avait conscience d'être un trouillard…

Aussi quand Potter prétendait qu'il ne pourrait pas encore déjouer la mort, qu'il devrait se plier à la prophétie et mourir, Drago n'y croyait pas une seconde. Potter n'était pas fait pour mourir de façon stupide. Sous le héros, il était un adolescent que la vie n'avait pas épargnée, et il méritait un peu de repos. Et de bonheur.

Drago se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Pansy. Juste après avoir découvert le vrai Harry Potter, la jeune fille s'était sentie coupable. Elle avait pleuré longuement, elle la fière sang-pur réputée pour être forte.

Elle n'avait jamais montré d'état d'âmes. Elle avait toujours caché des émotions.

Puis, Potter se montrait, en arrivant comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles. Et il lui promettait un avenir meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu espérer. Une vie de liberté au lieu d'une vie de servitude.

Sans rien attendre en échange, sans rien lui demander, il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle espérait.

Il y avait ensuite eu les vacances et Pansy avait commencé à couver Potter, comme Hermione le faisait. Comme ils le faisaient tous s'il voulait être honnête. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour lui, parce qu'il fonçait sans réfléchir. Il partait au secours des gens - même de ses ennemis - au mépris de sa propre sécurité.

Et quoi qu'en dise Lucius Malefoy, Harry Potter ne serait pas seul pour se battre, parce que tous ceux qu'il avait aidé seraient près de lui. Pas par obligation. Pas pour rembourser une dette. Juste parce que c'était lui.


	54. Chapter 54

**PROMPT : Reviens ici !**

* * *

Hermione lisait seule dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il pleuvait à l'extérieur, et elle avait eu une envie soudaine de calme. Harry était une fois de plus parti en vadrouille, probablement en compagnie de Drago. Ces deux là avaient réussi à devenir aussi amis qu'ils avaient été ennemis, et Hermione était heureuse que Harry trouve autant de soutien.

Pattenrond allait et venait, se frottant contre ses jambes avant d'aller vaquer à ses occupations de chat un peu partout.

Lorsqu'elle le vit se faufiler dans le dortoir des garçons, elle ne s'inquiéta pas étant donné qu'il aimait dormir de temps à autres dans le lit de Harry.

Lavande s'installa à ses côtés, Sorcière Hedbo à la main, avec un grand soupir. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour lui jeter un bref coup d'oeil et Lavande en profita immédiatement pour lui sourire et engager la conversation.

\- J'ai croisé Harry dans le couloir. Il était encore avec Malefoy !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser son livre sur ses genoux, dévisageant Lavande.

\- Lavande, ils s'entendent mieux maintenant.

La Gryffondor se pencha vers Hermione, les yeux brillants.

\- J'ai entendu une conversation entre Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin. Ils ont entendu la rumeur et le professeur Lupin disait qu'il fallait les séparer.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- C'est étrange hein ? Je sais que Malefoy est un Serpentard mais il est moins… insultant depuis quelques semaines.

Hermione acquiesça se plongeant dans ses pensées. Lavande soupira bruyamment avant de reprendre.

\- Je trouve ça stupide de vouloir interférer ! Si Harry devient ami avec Malefoy tant mieux !

Lavande regardait Hermione avec un air de défi, attendant une réaction. Hermione passa pensivement la main sur la couverture de son livre, puis elle sourit.

\- Donc tu n'en voudrais pas à Harry ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Même si certains pensent que Malefoy est un Mangemort ?

Lavande hésita, et Hermione se rendit compte que la jeune fille n'était pas aussi écervelée qu'elle pouvait le montrer.

\- Il le deviendra sans aucun doute si personne ne l'aide. Voir que Harry est prêt à aider… tout le monde pourrait… aider.

\- Lavande, tu es en train de me dire qu'il y a des enfants de Mangemorts qui voudraient de l'aide de Harry ?

Lavande hocha la tête doucement en tordant son magazine.

\- C'est comme ça que je sais pour Harry et Malefoy. Mais… je voulais savoir…

\- Si Harry est sincère ? Tu le connais Lavande ! Bien sûr qu'il l'est !

\- Je peux transmettre ce que tu m'as dit ?

\- Oui. Et tu peux ajouter que je suis moi aussi prête à tendre la main, surtout depuis que j'apprécie certains Serpentard.

Lavande gloussa, en secouant ses boucles blondes.

\- Je t'ai aperçue une fois discuter avec Zabini. Tu ne choisis pas les plus moches, Hermione !

Hermione rougit légèrement, et Lavande gloussa de plus belle.

\- Surtout quand je pense que Parvati t'a vue dans les bras de Malefoy en personne !

Gênée, Hermione s'empourpra de plus belle et détourna la tête.

\- C'est juste que…

\- Non ne te justifie pas ! Mais pense aux copines au lieu de garder tous les beaux mecs ! Harry, Malefoy et Zabini, tu vas te faire des ennemies.

Hermione cacha son visage dans ses mains, avec l'impression qu'elle devait irradier tellement elle sentait ses joues chauffer. Lavande riait, amusée.

D'un coup, leur moment entre fille fut dérangé par des hurlements de rage. Les deux lionnes échangèrent un regard inquiet avant de regarder en direction du dortoir des garçons d'où provenaient les cris.

Pattenrond en émergea, poil gonflé et l'air encore plus mauvais qu'à son habitude. Il fila immédiatement derrière Hermione, crachant et feulant.

Quelques secondes après, un Ron Weasley écarlate et écumant de rage surgit.

- Reviens ici sale bête ! Si je t'attrape…

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter pour son chat, pour son ancien ami ou si elle devait éclater de rire face au ridicule de la situation. Lavande décida pour elle en éclatant d'un rire strident, et Ron la fusilla aussitôt du regard.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser à celui qui fut son petit-ami quelques temps d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Alors Ron-Ron ? Un problème de chat ?

Il grogna en direction de Lavande.

\- Cette saloperie de chat ne sortira pas d'ici vivant !

Hermione se leva aussitôt, oubliant ses hésitation, vibrant de rage.

\- Ronald Weasley ! Tu vas laisser mon chat tranquille !

Le rouquin plissa les yeux et retroussa les lèvres sur ses dents.

\- Ton putain de chat a pissé sur mes affaires ! Je vais lui tordre le cou cette fois-ci !

Hermione entendit un miaulement colérique de Pattenrond, comme s'il cherchait à communiquer avec elle sur ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle avait souvent noté que son chat semblait comprendre les choses bien mieux que d'autres animaux et qu'il parvenait à se faire comprendre. Elle n'oublierait jamais comment il avait aidé Sirius dans ses projets de capturer Pettigrew.

Aussitôt, elle braqua un regard accusateur vers Ron.

\- Et tu faisais quoi toi ? Mon chat est parfaitement propre !

Ron eut l'air subitement gêné, mais n'en démordit pas.

\- J'étais à côté. Il a fait exprès ! Il m'a regardé et il a pissé sur mes affaires !

Face à son regard fuyant, et à sa mauvaise foi évidente, Hermione n'eut pas besoin de jeter un regard vers Pattenrond pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Tu faisais quelque chose de mal !

Ron grogna sans répondre.

Avant que Hermione ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, le tableau de la grosse dame pivota et Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il se figea en voyant la scène qui était en train de se jouer. En le voyant, Ron s'empourpra de plus en plus. Pattenrond trottina immédiatement vers le nouvel arrivant pour se frotter à ses jambes encore et encore.

Hermione gronda.

\- Tu fouillais les affaires de Harry ! C'est pour ça que Pattenrond a uriné sur tes affaires !

Ron détourna les yeux.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Pattenrond dans les bras, Harry s'avança. Le regard de Ron se posa sur le chat qui ronronnait tranquillement, l'air béat.

\- Moi ça me regarde !


	55. Chapter 55

**Bonsoir !**

**Cette fiction arrive bientôt à sa fin. En effet, elle compte 66 chapitres...  
Cependant, le défi que j'ai choisi compte 1000 prompts. C'est pourquoi, à peine terminée naîtra une nouvelle publication quotidienne, If You dare 2, qui j'espère vous plaira autant...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**PROMPT : Le goût du vin**

* * *

Lucius Malefoy était un homme complexe. Il aimait être un sorcier, un sang-pur, un aristocrate par dessus tout. Il centrait toute sa vie sur la pureté de son sang.

Plus jeune, il avait été immédiatement séduit par les discours de Tom Jédusor, qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort. Il avait assisté à ses réunions, où il donnait sa vision de ce que devrait devenir le monde sorcier.

Un monde où le sang serait pur, où les sang-de-bourbe seraient traités comme des elfes de maison pour les servir eux, sorciers supérieurs.

Lord Voldemort était plein d'idéaux. Sa folie lui donnait les moyens d'entamer sa révolution de terreur.

C'est ainsi que le sang avait commencé à couler.

Si au départ Lucius avait eu du mal à tuer, il avait vite fini par s'en accommoder. Il était un homme qui aimait le pouvoir, et il concevait tout à fait qu'il devait se salir les mains pour mériter tout le pouvoir qu'il pourrait obtenir.

Sa plus grande fierté avait été de devenir le bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Sa femme avait émis des objections concernant sa nouvelle passion. Mais Lucius avait écarté d'un geste de la main ses protestations. Il aimait sa femme, tout comme il aimait les vêtements luxueux et le goût du vin…

Narcissa était une charmante chose qu'il avait obtenu grâce à la pureté de son sang. Elle était sa femme-trophée, sa femme-objet, douce et obéissante.

Alors Narcissa avait plié, et l'avait laissé rejoindre les Mangemorts sans prononcer un mot de plus.

Pendant sa grossesse, alors que son ventre s'arrondissait, elle était venue le voir au retour d'un de ses raids meurtriers, alors qu'il avait encore le sang d'innocent sur lui.

\- Je te préviens, Lucius. Tu ne mêleras pas notre enfant à tout cela.

Lucius avait acquiescé, regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

Drago était né, puis son Seigneur avait disparu.

Et à sa grande surprise, les années suivant la fin de son règne avaient été plaisantes. Il était riche et puissant, il avait un fils qu'il adorait en secret et une femme qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

La jolie poupée qu'était Narcissa était une Black jusqu'au bout des ongles et elle lui avait montré qu'elle était capable d'imposer sa loi.

Lucius avait vu son fils grandir, cachant sa fierté avec soin. Il avait été élevé dans l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas montrer aux enfants leur valeur, pour leur forger le caractère. Et son Drago avait assurément du caractère…

Puis, peu de temps après la rentrée de Drago à Poudlard et la réapparition dans le monde magique de Harry Potter, le Seigneur des ténèbres était revenu. Et Lucius savait que le gamin Potter ne pourrait jamais faire le poids. Il n'avait aucune chance.

Aux premiers signes du retour de Voldemort, Narcissa avait pincé les lèvres et lui avait rappelé la condition qu'elle avait émise : "Pas notre fils". Lucius avait acquiescé pour éviter une scène, pensant que l'éducation qu'il avait donné à Drago ferait de lui un Mangemort dans l'âme et que ce serait lui qui irait quémander la marque.

Mais Drago était arrivé dans le petit salon, avait regardé ses parents et avait déclaré d'une voix tremblante mais décidée.

\- Je ne prendrais pas la marque

Lucius était resté sans réaction et Narcissa avait à peine cligné des cils. Ils avaient tous les deux ignoré leur fils, pour éviter une conversation sur ses aspirations peut être. Ou juste par habitude de ne pas poser de questions…

Une fois le jeune homme parti, Narcissa avait souri et Lucius avait haussé les épaules.

Le rythme de leurs vies avait repris, monotone. Rythmé uniquement par les raids de Mangemorts, même s'ils restaient discrets. Après tout, le Ministère muselait la population en niant le retour de Voldemort, et ce dernier ne se privait pas d'en profiter pour commettre toutes les exactions dont il avait envie.

Lord Voldemort choqua tous ses fidèles en réclamant Harry Potter en vie pour le mettre lui même à mort. L'importance qu'il accordait au gamin était bien trop importante pour un simple sang-mêlé.

Puis, il reçurent un hibou officiel, leur annonçant qu'ils avaient été déchu de leurs droits parentaux. Le parrain de leur fils obtenait ainsi la garde de Drago.

Lucius avait réprimé un geste de colère, maudissant la trahison de Severus. Narcissa se mit à pleurer, et son mari se retrouva désemparé face à la première émotion que sa femme laissait filtrer depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il s'approcha d'elle à contrecœur et l'enlaça maladroitement.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, lui enlaçant sa femme, elle sanglotant doucement.

Une fois calmée, Narcissa s'écarta doucement, et fixa son mari.

\- Est-il en sécurité ?

Avec hésitation, Lucius avait hoché la tête et Narcissa avait soupiré. Puis elle avait tourné les talons, et ils n'avaient plus jamais parlé de l'absence de Drago.

Pour autant, Lucius se débrouillait pour demander à Severus comment allait son fils. Et face à la moue pincée de l'austère professeur de potions, le blond ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il jouait un double jeu.

Il pesa longtemps le pour et le contre. Dénoncer son ami - et nouveau tuteur de son fils- lui donnerait accès à plus de pouvoir. Même s'il était déjà le bras droit du Maître. Mais se taire et couvrir les traces de l'homme mettrait Drago à l'abri.

Après un serment inviolable, il révéla le tout à sa femme. Ils en parlèrent longuement et Narcissa finit par le pousser à privilégier la protection de Drago. Il avait promis que son fils ne serait pas victime de ses choix, et il était temps pour lui de respecter sa parole.

Ainsi, à chaque fois qu'un autre Mangemort suspectait Severus, il se débrouillait pour brouiller les pistes, pour semer la graine du doute. Si bien que Voldemort n'entendit jamais la moindre rumeur sur une possible trahison de son maître des potions.

Lucius ne savait pas si son fils saurait un jour que ses parents l'aimaient. Qu'ils avaient intrigué dans l'ombre pour le maintenir en sécurité. Il avait vendu son âme au diable, et il avait fallu que son fils soit en danger pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait pu se tromper.

Et Lucius, croisant le regard de Narcissa, eut un sourire triste pour sa femme en espérant que Harry Potter accomplirait ce pourquoi il était né. Leur avenir, l'avenir de leur fils reposait entièrement sur un gamin de son âge…


	56. Chapter 56

**PROMPT : loupe**

* * *

Après sa conversation avec Dobby, Severus n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il devait faire en sorte que Harry ne soit plus jamais envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante. Les révélations de l'elfe l'avaient choqué au plus haut point, parce que toutes ces années, il avait imaginé que le gamin était choyé et gâté.

Pourtant tous les signes étaient là. Il avait eu tous les éléments face à lui, toutes les preuves qu'il se trompait. Même après les révélations de Harry, il avait douté légèrement, pensant que ce n'était pas aussi grave.

Comme pour Drago.

Et pour les deux jeunes garçons, il s'était trompé.

Pour Harry, il s'était laissé aveugler par sa haine pour son père. Il avait oublié l'essentiel, que Harry était un enfant innocent. Il avait perdu de vue que ce garçon innocent était le seul espoir du monde sorcier.

Pour Drago, c'était son amitié passée avec Lucius qui lui avait fait manquer les premiers signes.

Le maître des potions songea avec ironie qu'il aurait fait un bien piètre père. Peut être Dumbledore s'en était il aperçu et peut être lui avait il rendu service en l'empêchant de refaire sa vie…

Avec un soupir, il s'installa à son bureau et sortit un parchemin. Il prit le temps d'écrire avec application,formant ses lettres à la perfection comme à son habitude.

Il aurait pu être plus rapide, mais il prit le temps de prendre garde à la formulation. Avec un soupir, il signa, et plia le parchemin avant de le fermer d'un cachet de cire aux armoiries de la famille Prince.

Il songea que c'était la première fois qu'il ressortait les armoiries familiales depuis qu'il était professeur, préférant utiliser le cachet de Poudlard. Son nom avait été traîné dans la boue, et il répugnait à laisser entendre qu'il parlait en son nom propre…

Finalement, il appela sa chouette et lui confia le précieux parchemin, lui murmurant le destinataire.

Maintenant il ne restait qu'à attendre…

Lorsqu'il revint de la Grande Salle après le repas, plus tard dans la journée, il eut la surprise de trouver sa chouette déjà de retour. Il s'attendait à un refus poli, ou à une fin de non-recevoir à sa requête et certainement pas à trouver dans l'enveloppe les documents qu'il avait demandé.

Soulagé, il se permit un sourire et s'installa confortablement afin d'étudier à la loupe les parchemins qu'il avait en main. Les documents officiels établis au décès des Potter, en ce qui concernait la garde de leur fils unique.

Lorsque sa cheminée s'illumina et que Sirius en sortit en pestant, il ne réagit pas, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Les parchemins s'étalaient tout autour de lui, et il était adossé à son fauteuil, une ride creusant son front.

En voyant le tableau qu'il offrait, Sirius se tut immédiatement et se précipita sur lui.

\- Snivellus ?

Severus cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises et bailla avant de se frotter les yeux.

\- Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Sirius haussa les épaules et désigna les parchemins éparpillés.

\- Tu t'es battu avec les devoirs que tu donnes à tes élèves ?

\- Ce ne sont pas des devoirs. Assieds-toi, Black.

Sirius s'apprêtait à plaisanter à nouveau, mais un pressentiment le fit taire. Il s'installa face à Severus et pinça les lèvres en notant l'air maladif et épuisé de l'homme face à lui. Ils n'avaient jamais réussi à vraiment sympathiser tous les deux. S'entendre était compliqué, même si l'amitié de leurs filleuls et la situation leur permettait d'observer une trêve fragile.

Cependant, à cet instant, Sirius maudit Dumbledore de ne pas voir à quel point Severus semblait à bout. S'il était appelé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne survivrait pas à une séance de torture…

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Harry est en danger ?

\- Ça concerne Harry mais… Black. Harry a déjà parlé de ce qui se passe chez ses moldus ?

Sirius se rembrunit aussitôt.

\- Il n'a pas voulu en parler en détails. Il dit juste qu'ils sont… mauvais. Il t'a parlé à toi ?

Severus secoua doucement la tête.

\- J'ai interrogé Dobby.

Sirius haleta et ses yeux gris se ternirent un instant. Severus grogna légèrement, imaginant sans peine que le Gryffondor face à lui se reprochait de ne pas y avoir pensé. Il décida de continuer à parler sans se soucier des réactions de Black. Il serait toujours temps de le secouer un peu une fois qu'il aurait terminé de parler…

\- La situation n'est pas brillante. Harry y est traité comme un elfe, à peine nourri. Dobby a raison sur un point : le gamin ne doit surtout pas retourner là-bas. Sauf que Dumbledore l'exige et que nous savons qu'il a le Ministre dans la poche. J'ai donc demandé aux gobelins de me faire parvenir les documents officiels concernant l'éducation de Harry. Comme tu t'en doutes, tu es le premier nom sur la liste.

Sirius laissa échapper un grognement agacé.

\- Sauf que…

Severus le coupa, fier de son effet.

\- Sauf que les Potter n'ont jamais cité Dumbledore.

\- Je suppose que Remus est le second nom…

\- Non. Ni Lupin, ni ce cher Pettigrew ne sont présents. Il y a toi, et en cas de défaillance, la personne dépositaire de l'autorité est Minerva MacGonagall.

\- Minerva…

\- Oui. Une fois que Dobby lui aura raconté ce qu'il m'a dit, elle se rangera à notre avis et le gosse sera en sécurité. Il nous faudra cependant un endroit bien plus sûr que ta vieille maison de famille, puisque nous nous retrouverons dans la position inconfortable d'un troisième camp… Nous serons à la fois les cibles de Tu-sais-qui et de Dumbledore et ses amis.

Sirius resta un moment silencieux.

\- Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, courir de cette façon après Peter… J'aurais dû récupérer Harry et partir avec lui.

\- Et quoi ? Tu aurais donné au gamin une existence de criminel en cavale ?

\- Il aurait été moins malheureux ! J'ai trahi la confiance de James !

\- Quelque chose m'a interpellé dans les papiers rédigés par les Potter, vois-tu. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient en danger, ils savaient pour la prophétie. Pour autant, James Potter a ajouté une mention inhabituelle. Il a précisé en toutes lettres que rien ne pourrait te déchoir de tes droits de parrain. C'est une magnifique preuve de confiance, n'est-ce-pas ?


	57. Chapter 57

**PROMPT : hôtel minable**

* * *

Les choses avaient terriblement mal tourné. Un instant, ils étaient à Poudlard, jouant double jeu avec Dumbledore, pour essayer de tous rester en vie. L'instant d'après, ils étaient en fuite, poursuivis par les Aurors à la solde du Ministre.

Drago avait pu passer par voie de cheminette, mais Harry et Severus étaient restés bloqués à Poudlard.

Ils avaient réussi à s'échapper, après une journée interminable à jouer à cache-cache en se servant de la carte des Maraudeurs et de la cape d'Invisibilité. En fin de soirée, les recherches s'étaient calmées, et ils avaient pu se faufiler à l'extérieur du château discrètement. Une fois hors des limites de Poudlard, Severus avait agrippé le bras de Harry et les avait fait transplaner du côté de Londres.

Puis, ils s'étaient cachés du côté moldu. Harry s'était débarrassé de son uniforme, restant en vêtements moldus.

Après quelques heures d'errance, à la nuit tombée, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un hôtel minable, dans un quartier mal famé.

Le réceptionniste les avait observé longuement, suspicieux, avant de claquer la clé de la chambre violemment sur le comptoir. Harry avait observé son professeur s'emparer de la clé, sourcils froncés, mettant vraisemblablement le moldu au défi de faire la moindre réflexion.

Mais l'homme était resté silencieux, et Harry avait senti son regard lui brûler le dos alors qu'il suivait docilement Severus.

La chambre était miteuse. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire. Un fauteuil défraîchi, des rideaux sales, un lit au couvre-lit hideux. La salle de bains était minuscule et la porcelaine de l'évier et de la douche avait connu des jours meilleurs.

Severus s'était laissé tomber sur le fauteuil avec lassitude et avait désigné du menton le lit à Harry.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, Harry.

Le jeune homme avait hésité.

\- Vous avez l'air épuisé, Monsieur. Je peux vous laisser le lit.

Le maître des potions avait esquissé un léger sourire.

\- J'ai connu bien pire que ce fauteuil pour dormir, croyez moi. Dormez et ne protestez pas, Harry. Demain nous aurons à trouver une solution pour entrer en contact avec votre parrain.

Harry bailla, et se frotta les yeux. Puis il haussa les épaules, nullement inquiet.

\- J'ai demandé à Hermione de m'envoyer Hedwige si jamais je devais fuir pour une raison ou une autre. Je pensais que ce serait plus à cause de mon parrain repris de justice mais… je dirais que d'ici demain nous aurons de quoi envoyer un message à Sirius.

Severus secoua la tête, effaré, en contemplant le jeune homme qui s'endormait, allongé sur le lit. Le gamin était si jeune, encore un enfant, et voilà qu'il raisonnait comme un espion aguerri qui aurait passé toute sa vie en zone de guerre. Harry en avait bavé, mais Severus le voyait encore comme le gamin frondeur et insolent, se précipitant au devant du danger.

Au lieu de quoi, il se surprenait à regretter de ne pas l'avoir protégé plus efficacement. Harry Potter n'avait pas eu d'enfance, il avait été transformé en arme pour vaincre Voldemort. Mais il avait malgré tout gardé une part d'innocence, et une naïveté touchante.

Sentant la marque sur son bras commencer à brûler, Severus serra les dents, et se résolut à ignorer l'appel. Il était venu le temps de montrer sa véritable allégeance, en espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Avec un soupir, crispé par la douleur, Severus se prépara à une nuit blanche. Il refusait de dormir dans cet endroit, de peur que quelqu'un n'entre dans leur chambre et ne les attaque pendant leur sommeil.

Severus somnolait, dans un état de veille presque hypnotique, lorsqu'il fut alerté par les mouvements soudain brusque de Harry. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Puis, voyant le garçon se débattre contre un ennemi invisible, il comprit qu'il s'agissait des fameux cauchemars dont il avait entendu parler. Ce secret de polichinelle que Harry gardait jalousement… Tout le monde était plus ou moins au courant, mais personne n'en parlait parce que Harry se braquait immédiatement, niant l'évidence.

Le maître des potions se leva du fauteuil inconfortable avec une grimace et s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit sur le bord et posa une main sur le front de Harry. Il était brûlant.

\- Harry ? Réveillez-vous, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

L'adolescent secouait la tête de droite et de gauche, englué dans son mauvais rêve.

Il fallut à Severus un long moment pour réveiller Harry, et il remercia mentalement Merlin d'avoir placé un sort de silence sur la chambre. Ainsi personne n'avait entendu les hurlements de Harry.

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla enfin, le regard fou, il semblait complètement perdu et affolé. Severus lui posa une main sur l'épaule en murmurant des paroles sans queue ni tête, juste pour le rassurer.

D'un coup, le jeune homme émit un sanglot bruyant avant de se jeter au cou de son professeur et de se serrer contre lui, terrifié.

Severus se figea, peu habitué aux contacts humains. Puis, il leva une main hésitante pour caresser doucement le dos de son élève en un geste apaisant.

\- C'est terminé Harry. Vous êtes en sécurité. Je suis là…

Lorsque Harry parvint enfin à se calmer, il s'écarta de Severus, les joues rouges d'embarras.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur. Je… Je suis désolé…

Severus claqua sa langue avec agacement.

\- Ne dites pas de sottises. Depuis quand faites-vous ce genre de cauchemars ?

Harry détourna la tête, évitant le regard d'onyx de son professeur. Severus soupira et sa voix se fit polaire alors qu'il répétait la question.

\- Harry. Depuis quand ?

Harry soupira et rendit les armes.

\- Depuis la mort de Cédric. Depuis qu'il est revenu.

Severus hoqueta.

\- Seigneur… Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J'en ai parlé à Dumbledore, mais… Il m'a dit que je devais apprendre à fermer mon esprit et que c'était du… à ma cicatrice.

Severus grogna, contrarié une fois de plus d'apprendre que l'homme qu'il avait considéré si longtemps comme son mentor puisse se montrer aussi insensible envers le bien-être d'un gosse.

\- Reposez vous, Harry. Dès que nous serons en sécurité, je vous enseignerai l'occlumentie pour fermer votre esprit. D'ici là, soyez tranquille, je reste près de vous.

Harry offrit un sourire soulagé à son professeur et se recoucha. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour se rendormir, mais il eut le temps avant de sombrer de comprendre qu'il se sentait en sécurité auprès de Severus Rogue.


	58. Chapter 58

**PROMPT : ça serait idéal**

* * *

Comme Harry l'avait prévu, Hedwige était arrivée le lendemain dès l'aube. Elle apportait un parchemin sur lequel était juste noté "OK". Harry sourit, soulagé. Hermione, Blaise et Pansy allaient bien.

Au dos du parchemin, Harry griffonna rapidement au stylo bille un message pour Sirius. Ils se donnaient rendez-vous près de la gare de King's Cross, le lendemain soir. Puis il murmura le nom de son parrain à sa chouette en lui caressant la tête délicatement.

Severus regarda la chouette s'élancer, sans un mot, après avoir approuvé le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous proposés par Harry. L'aisance avec laquelle Harry s'adaptait à être en fuite, poursuivi par le monde sorcier dans son intégralité était un crève-cœur pour lui. Le monde sorcier avait perdu les pédales. Jamais un enfant ne devrait combattre pour sa vie, ou prendre part à une guerre. Et que dire de la folie de faire reposer leur salut à tous sur les épaules d'un seul gamin, en se basant sur une prophétie lancée par une vieille folle qui n'avait jamais montré autre chose que de la médiocrité ?

Pourtant, les leaders des deux camps avaient cru en cette prophétie. Aussi bien Dumbledore que Voldemort, ces deux puissants sorciers avaient cru aux mots obscurs d'une sorcière en manque d'attention…

Voyant Harry regarder dans le vide, l'air abattu, l'homme soupira.

\- Venez. Nous allons changer d'hôtel. Je pense que… le charmant réceptionniste d'hier soir se pose trop de questions.

Harry gloussa doucement.

\- C'est parce que vous êtes habillé comme un genre de prêtre moldu, Monsieur.

\- Oh…

\- Vous devriez… changer vos vêtements. Pour des vêtements moldus. Plus discrets.

Severus soupira et sortit sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, sa tenue sombre avait disparu, changée en un jean noir et un pull noir. Harry l'observa un moment puis esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Vous devriez vous habiller plus souvent ainsi, Monsieur. Ça vous va bien.

Severus grogna, plus pour la forme que véritablement fâché. La remarque de Harry lui avait fait plaisir, parce qu'il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas parlé pour le flatter. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que le gamin était douloureusement honnête.

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel sans un mot de plus, et Severus entra dans une boulangerie déserte pour y prendre de quoi déjeuner. Il jeta un sort de confusion sur la boulangère pour lui faire croire qu'il avait payé, et rejoignit Harry qui surveillait à l'extérieur que personne n'entre.

Ils se partagèrent les viennoiseries françaises et mangèrent en marchant, gardant le silence.

Ils passèrent la matinée à déambuler, allant et venant, revenant parfois sur leurs pas, de manière à s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Peu avant midi, Harry proposa qu'ils ne trouvent un autre hôtel pour s'y reposer jusqu'au soir au cas où ils devraient fuir avec Sirius et Drago.

\- Ça serait idéal, effectivement.

Après l'accord de Severus, trouver un petit hôtel calme ne fut pas compliqué.

L'endroit avait meilleure mine que le précédent, même s'il était aussi désert. Severus demanda une chambre "pour son fils et lui" tout en glissant un coup d'œil en biais à Harry. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, se contentant de sourire poliment quand la vieille dame de la réception le détailla d'un air soupçonneux.

Elle renifla d'un air agacé.

\- Pas de bagages ?

Harry répondit aussitôt, sans réfléchir, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Nous les avons laissés dans la voiture. Après toute cette route, on ira les chercher tout à l'heure.

La femme, une bonne soixantaine d'années, les cheveux gris-bleu rassemblés en une masse de boucles sur le dessus de sa tête et des lunettes à monture d'écaille sur le nez, hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Il faudra libérer la chambre avant midi le jour de votre départ.

Harry hocha la tête poliment, toujours souriant. Face au regard innocent du jeune homme, la réceptionniste se dégela un peu et soupira avant de leur offrir un léger sourire.

\- Je vous souhaite bon séjour chez nous.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, en silence, et une fois les portes refermées sur eux, Harry gloussa.

\- Vous faites un père très crédible, Monsieur.

Severus sourit, se demandant un instant quel genre de père il aurait été véritablement s'il l'était devenu.

Harry observa son professeur, et nota son air pensif et ses sourcils froncés. Il hésita un bref instant avant de parler, tout doucement.

\- Vous aviez déjà songé à avoir des enfants, Monsieur ?

Severus tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'y penser.

\- Même pendant les années…

\- J'étais au service de Dumbledore, et j'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèses.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre, puis souffla.

\- Ça ne vous a jamais manqué ?

Au lieu de la remarque sarcastique qu'il attendait, Harry fut surpris d'entendre la réponse de son professeur de potion, énoncée d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'y penser Harry. Ce qu'on ignore ne peut manquer… Et puis je pense que j'étais entouré de suffisamment d'enfants, non ?

Harry gloussa.

\- Vous allez me dire que les élèves comme moi vous ont ôté toute envie d'être père ?

Severus soupira.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, Harry. J'aurais aimé avoir un fils tel que vous.

Harry rougit brusquement, bêtement satisfait. L'approbation de Severus lui paraissait soudain quelque chose d'essentiel, autant que celle de Sirius.

Lui qui avait grandi orphelin et sans repères, livré à un oncle et une tante maltraitants, il venait de voir entrer dans sa vie deux figures paternelles.

Sirius était une évidence. Il était son parrain, et désormais son tuteur. Il avait connu son père, et il aimait Harry. Sirius était le premier adulte qui lui avait donné la sensation d'être désiré. L'animagus le défendait, le protégeait. Il l'écoutait et il lui offrait un peu d'insouciance.

Severus s'était révélé surprenant. Il n'était pas chaleureux, ni tendre. Il ne cherchait pas à rassurer Harry. Pourtant, il était toujours là, dans l'ombre, à s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien. Le professeur de potions sarcastique s'était adouci. Pourtant, Harry avait été surpris quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance, et qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Protégé. Entouré.

Le plus beau cadeau qu'ils avaient fait au jeune homme avait été d'oublier leurs vieilles querelles pour s'entendre afin de rester près de lui.


	59. Chapter 59

**PROMPT : Grandes dents**

* * *

Les grandes dents pointues de la peur se plantaient dans l'esprit de Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue de King's Cross. Il savait qu'ils approchaient du moment où il allait retrouver Sirius, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de craindre qu'ils ne soient reconnus.

Tant qu'il ne verrait pas Sirius et Drago face à eux, il ne pourrait pas se détendre. A ses côtés, Severus semblait tendu lui aussi, regardant autour d'eux, la main crispée sur sa baguette qu'il tenait contre sa jambe. Il regrettait l'absence de ses amples robes de sorcier, qui lui auraient permis de dissimuler de manière plus efficace le mince morceau de bois.

Il attira Harry à l'écart de la foule, pour observer les moldus défiler autour d'eux. Harry leva ses yeux bien trop verts vers lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

\- Tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce-pas ?

Severus hésita un bref instant, caressant la possibilité de lui mentir pour le rassurer. Puis il haussa les épaules négligemment comme s'il n'était pas préoccupé.

\- Nous avons été prudent. Tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous me dites toujours la vérité. Pas ce que je veux entendre, mais la vérité, même si elle n'est pas plaisante à entendre.

Severus étira ses lèvres en un sourire discret, masquant ses émotions à la perfection comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Vous êtes surprenant, Harry. Venez, rapprochons nous du lieu de rendez-vous, l'heure s'approche.

Severus posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et la pressa légèrement, avant de le guider doucement vers le lieu de rendez-vous qui avait été décidé. Ils s'approchèrent des guichets, et Severus fit mine de s'intéresser à un présentoir à journaux tandis que Harry regardait autour de lui, dissimulant mal son impatience de retrouver Sirius.

Le cœur battant, Harry repéra des cheveux blonds si clairs qu'ils en semblaient blancs. Il ne connaissait qu'une famille à avoir cette couleur de cheveux, et il ne quitta pas des yeux la tache claire qui avançait vers eux.

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant Drago, qui regardait autour de lui avec une grimace agacée. Son expression de snob prétentieux amusait toujours autant Harry. Un pas derrière lui, Sirius arrivait, se tenant droit, ses cheveux noués en catogan.

Sa silhouette haute attirait les regards, et Harry se rendit compte que son parrain était séduisant. Il avait repris du poids depuis sa sortie d'Azkaban, et sans la lueur hantée qu'avait parfois ses yeux gris, il était redevenu l'homme charmeur qu'il avait été autrefois.

Quand ils furent proches d'eux, Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sirius se serrant contre lui. Severus se contenta de serrer l'épaule de Drago, en se baissant vers lui pour échanger quelques mots avec lui.

Les quatre hommes partirent ensemble, les deux adultes aux aguets, alors que les deux plus jeunes étaient côte à côte et discutaient vivement.

Personne ne prêta attention à eux et les quatre sorciers quittèrent la gare pour se fondre dans le monde moldu.

Sirius les entraîna à sa suite jusque dans une ruelle déserte, et ils restèrent là en silence. Les minutes passèrent, interminables. Puis Severus grogna.

\- Je pense que nous pouvons y aller, Black. Nous n'avons pas été suivi.

Sirius haussa les épaules, ne se sentant pas offensé par la remarque de Severus. Il sourit, plein de malice.

\- Je ne tiens pas à mettre Emmeline en colère… Elle m'a bien répété de me montrer prudent…

Harry gloussa tandis que Severus grogna.

\- Gamin va.

Sirius leur fit signe de le suivre et ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus du côté moldu.

Ils arrivèrent peu après jusqu'à une minuscule maison, et Drago fit aussitôt la grimace. Ils entrèrent et y furent accueilli par une Emmeline soulagée de les voir tous arriver.

Si Harry et Severus connaissaient le monde moldu pour y avoir vécu leur enfance, ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres sorciers. Là où Emmeline et Sirius regardaient autour d'eux avec curiosité, Drago semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Il sortit sa baguette mais un regard furieux de son parrain le fit hausser les épaules. Severus siffla, l'air agacé.

\- Pas de magie ici, Drago.

Harry appuya sur l'interrupteur et Drago glapit en voyant les ampoules s'allumer, avant de foudroyer le jeune homme de ses yeux orage.

\- Très drôle, Potter !

\- Tu vas découvrir que les moldus ne font pas de magie mais qu'ils ont pas mal de choses utiles également.

La soirée passa à découvrir le confort moldu pour les trois sorciers. Si Drago se plaignait de l'étroitesse des pièces, Sirius et Emmeline étaient fascinés par l'électricité et tous les appareils ménagers. Même s'il levait régulièrement les yeux au ciel, Severus ne se faisait pas prier pour répondre aux questions, quand il le pouvait.

Harry prépara le repas, aidé par son professeur de potion. Drago était avachi sur une chaise, le coude sur la table, la paume de sa main soutenant sa tête. Il regardait son parrain et saint Potter cuisiner, et il avait l'impression qu'ils y prenaient plaisir, alors que ça aurait dû être une corvée.

Il devait avouer qu'il jalousait Potter d'avoir autant de points communs avec son parrain. A une époque, il se serait montré agressif, voire méchant. Cependant, il avait appris à connaître le Survivant et il n'arrivait plus à lui en vouloir pour des broutilles. Il se sentait juste triste, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être mis à l'écart.

Il aurait pu rejoindre Emmeline et Sirius, mais s'il les entendait une fois de plus s'extasier sur une invention moldue, il avait peur de se mettre à casser des objets. Et il doutait que ce soit bien vu, alors qu'ils étaient en fuite, et qu'il devait la vie à toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Alors qu'il soupirait un peu plus bruyamment que précédemment, il nota le regard de son parrain, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil songeur.

\- Drago ? Rappelle moi, il me semble que tu es l'un de mes meilleurs élèves en potions ?

Le blondinet sourit aussitôt en se redressant.

\- Je suis le meilleur, parrain.

\- Parfait. Tu es donc apte à émincer les légumes pour préparer le dîner. Va te laver les mains.


	60. Chapter 60

**PROMPT : lumière naturelle**

* * *

Ce fut la lumière naturelle qui réveilla Harry ce matin-là. Il avait oublié de tirer les volets la veille au soir en s'effondrant dans son lit. A tâtons, il attrapa ses lunettes, et se redressa en clignant des yeux. Le lit où dormait Malefoy était toujours occupé, et le Serpentard dormait encore.

S'il se réveillait à cause de la lumière, Malefoy allait être d'une humeur de chien…

Leur séjour dans le monde moldu lui semblait agréable, surtout après ses étés chez les Dursley. Mais il avait conscience que pour quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy, qui avait baigné toute sa vie dans la Magie, l'expérience pouvait être déstabilisante.

Et quand Drago Malefoy était déstabilisé, il se montrait souvent agressif et plein d'une ironie mordante qui pouvait être blessante.

Severus Rogue le canalisait au mieux, mais les jours passaient, et ils étaient bloqués, loin du monde sorcier, coupés du monde. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque de communiquer avec Hermione, Pansy ou Blaise pour ne pas les mettre en danger.

Quand à Sirius, il s'adaptait à la situation parfaitement. Emmeline restait discrète, mais elle s'était coulé dans leur nouvelle vie avec aisance, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Harry sourit en repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sirius au sujet de la sorcière.

\- Emmeline a l'air d'être quelqu'un de facile à vivre, non ?

Sirius avait alors grimacé.

\- Cette fille va me rendre dingue ! Elle ne se plaint peut être pas à première vue mais je t'assure qu'elle peut être terrible !

Harry avait rougi, se méprenant sur les mots de son parrain.

\- Toi et Emmeline… Vous êtes ensemble ?

A sa grande surprise, l'animagus avait éclaté de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui peut te faire penser ça, gamin. Emmie est certes adorable quand elle le veut, mais nous sommes amis.

Avec un soupir las, Harry se leva en silence et tira doucement les rideaux avant de sortir de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois dans le couloir, il bailla longuement en se frottant les cheveux et faillit entrer en collision avec Emmeline.

La sorcière se mit à rire en voyant l'air ensommeillé de sa pupille. Elle l'entoura de ses épaules et le guida à la cuisine où elle le poussa doucement sur une chaise.

\- Assieds-toi, Harry, et finit de te réveiller. Je vais te donner ton déjeuner.

A peine le bol de lait posé devant lui, que Harry plongea la tête dedans.

Un grognement retentit alors que Drago entrait à son tour dans la cuisine.

\- Je te jure Potter, que si tu oublies encore de fermer les rideaux, je te fais la peau.

Emmeline leva les yeux au ciel, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Severus et Sirius firent irruption.

Severus soupira avant de prononcer les mots qu'ils espéraient tous et qu'ils redoutaient en même temps.

\- Le moment est venu.

Harry releva brusquement la tête, comme si les mots avaient eu le pouvoir de le tirer de sa léthargie.

\- Quand ?

Severus hésita.

\- IL a défié Dumbledore étant donné que vous êtes porté disparu, Harry. Il va marcher sur Poudlard demain.

\- Voldemort ? A Poudlard ?

A l'énoncé du nom haï, Severus sursauta mais se reprit rapidement. Sirius semblait inquiet, tout autant que Emmeline. Drago avait levé la tête, pâle. Harry ferma les yeux un long moment. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, l'émeraude de son regard brillait de détermination.

\- Professeur, est-il possible de créer un portoloin pour ici ?

\- Que diable… ?

\- Est-ce possible ?

Avec mauvaise volonté, l'irascible professeur acquiesça. Sirius l'observait, l'air sombre, comme s'il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que Harry allait dire.

\- Il m'en faudrait un. Pour mettre en sécurité Hermione, Pansy et Blaise.

Severus grimaça.

\- Et comment allez-vous le leur faire parvenir ?

Harry sourit et ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il fixa un long moment Sirius, avant d'expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Je vais y aller. Seul.

Emmeline hoqueta et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, horrifiée. Sirius et Severus semblaient furieux. Quand à Drago, il restait impassible, observant Harry, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- C'est la seule solution. Si nous y allons tous, Sirius tu seras arrêté. Severus… Vous êtes pour tout le monde un traître pour les deux camps. Et je risque d'être distrait si vous êtes tous présents, à m'inquiéter de savoir où vous êtes. Seul j'ai plus de chances de réussir.

Severus le fusilla du regard. A une époque Harry se serait senti minuscule sous ce regard qui l'avait tant inquiété alors qu'il était plus jeune…

\- Et vous allez juste récupérer vos amis ?

Harry eut un sourire sans joie.

\- Vous savez bien que non. Il y a une prophétie qui attend d'être accomplie, n'est-ce-pas professeur ?

Sirius se tourna vers Severus et empoigna le col de sa chemise, furieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire Snivellus ? Qu'est ce que tu caches encore ?

Harry soupira avec tant de lassitude, que Sirius lâcha son vieil ennemi, choqué et qu'il se retourna rapidement vers son filleul.

\- Harry ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Sirius. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le tuer. Lorsqu'il a lancé le sortilège de mort sur moi, j'aurais du mourir, mais…

\- L'amour de Lily t'a sauvé !

\- Pas seulement. Voldemort a créé accidentellement un horcruxe. Dumbledore le savait.

Severus grogna.

\- Il reste des recherches à faire.

\- Pendant combien de temps ? Voldemort sera à Poudlard, et il va faire un massacre. Je refuse d'attendre. Il y a eu trop de morts.

Face au regard déterminé de Harry, Sirius se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise, comme sonné. Drago planta ses yeux gris dans les orbes émeraudes de son camarade.

\- Je viendrais. A deux nous irons plus vite pour retrouver nos amis.

Harry commença par secouer la tête en signe de refus, mais Drago insista, intransigeant.

\- Je viens, que tu acceptes ou non, Potter. Je ne suis pas recherché, je ne suis pas marqué. Je suis juste un élève de Poudlard. Personne n'imaginera que je couvre tes arrières. C'est la meilleure solution, et tout le monde ici le sait.

Sirius balaya du bras la vaisselle présente sur la table dans un geste de colère, envoyant la porcelaine s'écraser au sol.

\- Merde !


	61. Chapter 61

**PROMPT : fer neuf**

* * *

La journée s'était déroulée de façon étrange, entre disputes et résignation.

Finalement, Harry avait réussi à imposer son plan, bien que Drago s'y soit ajouté.

Sirius avait eut beau tempêter, son filleul n'avait pas démordu. Ils s'étaient violemment disputés et l'animagus avait dû céder. Furieux, il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte.

Emmeline avait soupiré avant d'enlacer Harry. Puis elle était partie rejoindre Sirius.

Drago s'était éclipsé et Harry était resté seul avec Severus.

\- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, Potter.

\- Vous ne m'appelez plus Harry, professeur ?

\- Pas quand vous vous montrez stupide et borné.

Harry avait haussé les épaules, et son regard s'était durci.

\- Nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Je dois être là-bas.

\- Je pourrais vous accompagner.

\- Pour vous prendre un impardonnable dès que vous serez arrivé ?

Ils s'étaient affrontés un long moment du regard, et au grand dam de Severus, le gamin n'avait pas détourné le regard. Il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de faiblesse.

\- Monsieur ? Vous pourrez veiller sur Sirius et Emmeline ?

Severus grimaça et secoua la tête.

\- Vous allez me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout n'est-ce pas ?

Harry gloussa.

Severus dévisagea le gamin face à lui, et il songea brusquement que James Potter avait fait quelque chose de bien dans sa vie. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas renier au Gryffondor le courage dont il faisait preuve.

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas inquiet alors même qu'il allait risquer sa vie dès le lendemain. Il allait se retrouver seul sur le champ de bataille à faire face à un mage noir complètement fou. Et pourtant, il riait et plaisantait comme si c'était juste… une promenade.

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi il lui avait demandé de veiller sur son parrain. Il voulait s'assurer que son parrain ne retournerait pas à Azkaban au cas où il viendrait à mourir. Il ne voulait pas que les trois adultes qui avaient pris soin de lui n'aient des problèmes.

Severus pensa qu'il aurait eu plaisir à envoyer son professeur acariâtre en prison s'il avait été à la place de Harry. Tout le monde pouvait témoigner du fait qu'il s'était toujours montré injuste.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne lui avait pas fait le moindre reproche. Il avait juste… décidé de passer à autre chose, comme si leur nouvelle relation pouvait effacer des années de brimades.

Voyant les yeux verts posés sur lui, attendant une réponse, il grogna.

\- Je le ferais. Mais veillez sur Drago. Et revenez tous les deux en vie.

\- Vous vous souvenez, vous avez toujours dit que j'avais une chance insolente.

Severus secoua la tête, étrangement amusé. Cet idiot avait le pouvoir de le transformer en un poufsouffle plein de bons sentiments.

\- Vous devriez aller consoler le clebs avant qu'il ne démolisse la maison.

Harry gloussa à nouveau.

\- Tous les deux… en fait vous aimez ces surnoms idiots…

Severus grommela et ignora les derniers mots. Il n'allait certes pas lui dire qu'il trouvait Black bien moins irritant qu'avant, et qu'il appréciait l'avoir dans les pattes. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en train de s'insulter, ils pouvaient s'entendre plutôt bien. Et leurs quelques conversations civilisées - menées la plupart du temps par Emmeline - leur avait fait découvrir qu'ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer.

Harry laissa Severus Rogue perdu dans ses pensées pour rejoindre Sirius. Il se doutait que la conversation serait plus pénible, Sirius étant bien plus impulsif que le froid maître des potions.

Devant sa chambre, il hésita un long moment, puis il poussa la porte et entra.

Sirius lui tournait le dos. Sans se retourner l'animagus prit la parole.

\- Emmie, je t'ai dis que je voulais être seul.

\- C'est Harry, Sirius.

L'homme se retourna brusquement pour dévisager son filleul. Puis il soupira.

\- Tu ne vas pas changer d'avis n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non.

\- Aussi têtu que ton père. Et que ta mère.

Harry sourit, soulagé de constater que Sirius ne lui en voulait pas réellement. L'homme détourna le regard.

\- Pourquoi les moldus accrochent-ils des fers neufs aux murs ?

Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension avant de suivre le regard de Sirius et de voir le fer à cheval brillant pendu au mur.

\- Pour porter chance.

\- Tu devrais le prendre et l'emmener alors. Au pire tu le jetteras sur ce fichu serpent…

Harry, amusé, leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Puis Sirius se détourna.

\- Promets-moi que tu vas revenir, Harry.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas, Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont se passer.

Sirius renifla, agacé.

Harry reprit, calmement.

\- J'ai demandé à Severus de veiller sur toi. Et je veux te demander la même chose.

\- Harry… Tu parles comme si tu n'allais pas revenir.

\- Je parle comme si je pouvais ne pas revenir. Et vous ne méritez ni l'un ni l'autre d'être enfermé ou tué.

Sirius s'approcha de son filleul et le prit dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte et ils restèrent longuement enlacés.

Lorsque Harry s'éloigna, il avait les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- J'aurais adoré grandir près de toi, tu sais ?

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la chambre. Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit, cachant son visage dans ses mains, le cœur douloureux au possible à l'idée de perdre la famille qu'il ignorait avoir.

Sans surprise, Harry trouva Emmeline dans la bibliothèque. Elle tournait les pages d'un livre, mais Harry voyait que ses yeux étaient dans le vague. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle répondit à son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Pris dans une étreinte presque maternelle, Harry laissa échapper quelques larmes. Emmeline le serra un peu plus fort contre elle, sans rien dire.

\- Tu vas rester avec eux ?

\- Oui. Et tu vas revenir.

\- Je ne…

\- Non. Ne dis rien. Tu vas revenir, parce que nous aurons tous besoin de toi, Harry. Sans compter que nous n'avons pas tout à fait eu le temps de faire connaissance correctement. Alors je vais te laisser partir sans chercher à te dissuader, parce que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais toi, tu vas me promettre de faire l'impossible s'il le faut pour que tu reviennes. Avec Drago.


	62. Chapter 62

**PROMPT : quatrième**

* * *

Jusqu'au dernier instant, Sirius avait cherché à faire changer d'avis son filleul. Il l'avait fait, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver un autre moyen, malgré la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé à tourner en rond.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de partir, Drago s'approcha. Il semblait apeuré, mais déterminé. Les deux garçons échangèrent un long regard, puis Harry prit le portoloin que lui tendais Severus et le glissa dans sa poche.

Emmeline leur tendit un second portoloin, celui-là même qui les conduirait à Poudlard, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Harry prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et les yeux dans les yeux, ils saisirent en même temps l'objet ensorcelé.

L'instant d'après, la sensation désagréable et familière les saisit et ils se retrouvèrent à Poudlard.

Dans la maison moldue, Sirius venait de se détourner de l'endroit où l'instant d'avant se tenait Harry pour donner un coup de poing dans le mur, à s'en briser les phalanges.

Emmeline sans un mot prit sa baguette et saisit la main blessée de son ami. Elle n'hésita qu'un instant, et décida qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'ils soient encore la priorité du Ministère après l'annonce de l'attaque de Poudlard…

Severus l'observa soigner Sirius et secoua la tête.

\- Black. Tu devrais te calmer. Il aura besoin de toi à son retour.

Les épaules de Sirius se crispèrent, mais il ne répondit pas.

Harry se releva en grognant, alors qu'il était tombé au sol, décidant qu'il détestait définitivement les portoloins… Drago se releva sans un mot, détournant le regard. Harry pouvait sentir sa peur et son inquiétude, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il soupira juste en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps : Poudlard était calme. Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta un Tempus rapide.

\- Ils doivent être au quatrième étage à cette heure. Hermione est toujours à la Bibliothèque quand il y a un moment de libre.

\- Ils vont arriver. Sirius les a prévenu par hibou de venir voir près de chez Hagrid.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Trois silhouettes en uniforme courraient vers eux, et il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour reconnaître leurs amis.

Pansy se jeta au cou de Harry, le faisant rougir. Hermione et Blaise prirent le temps de reprendre leur souffle avant de les saluer et ce fut Drago qui attira la lionne dans une étreinte à lui couper le souffle.

Avant que Harry ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Pansy avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser maladroit et désespéré. Puis elle s'écarta légèrement, les joues rouges. Harry lui sourit doucement et la serra contre lui avant de se tourner vers les autres.

\- Nous avons un portoloin pour vous.

Hermione fronça un bref instant les sourcils, mais un regard de Harry la fit taire. Blaise quand à lui soupira.

\- L'attaque est imminente. Tu n'aurais pas du revenir ici, Harry, tu es en danger.

Harry sortit la tasse ébréchée que Severus avait ensorcelé et la tendit à Hermione. Blaise s'approcha, et Harry poussa doucement Pansy en avant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne touche l'objet.

Les cinq adolescents échangèrent des regards inquiets, alors que des bruits d'explosion se faisaient entendre dans le lointain. Tous collés les uns aux autres de cette manière, le portoloin les transporteraient tous. Mais au dernier moment, alors que la tasse commençait à vibrer, Harry déposa un baiser sur la joue de Pansy en lui murmurant "Pardon" avant de se détacher d'elle sous le regard horrifié de Drago, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Hermione.

L'instant d'après, Harry Potter était seul dans le parc de Poudlard, alors que les premiers Mangemorts arrivaient et se pressaient en direction du château.

Les jambes un peu tremblantes Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, dissimulé dans l'ombre des fourrés tout en ayant une vue parfaite sur l'action.

Il essayait de ne pas penser qu'il était seul, face à deux camps décidés à le tuer. Qu'il n'aurait probablement pas d'autre chance de mettre fin à la guerre. Et surtout qu'il risquait de ne pas survivre…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison qui avait servi de repère aux quatre sorciers en fuite, Pansy hurlait. Blaise la prit dans ses bras et la jeune fille s'accrocha à lui, des larmes plein les yeux.

Sirius inquiet, les pressa de questions jusqu'à ce que Severus n'élève la voix pour ramener le silence.

Hermione semblant être la plus calme malgré ses yeux brillants, Severus lui demanda des explications.

\- Miss Granger. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'orée de la forêt comme convenu. Mais au moment où le portoloin s'est déclenché… Harry s'est écarté et est resté là-bas. Les Mangemorts… Ils arrivaient !

Severus soupira et jeta un regard en direction de Drago qui semblait désespéré.

\- Drago ?

\- Je croyais qu'il avait changé d'avis. Il tenait le portoloin et Pansy. Il a attendu que… Il a attendu que Hermione ne agrippe à moi pour s'écarter…

\- Fichu Gryffondor…

Pansy ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

\- Harry devait rester là-bas ?

\- Oui, Miss. C'est ce qu'il avait prévu. Exactement ce qu'il avait décidé…

\- Mais…

Severus leva la main pour la faire taire, et ferma les yeux. Il était terriblement inquiet pour Harry, qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps passé en sa compagnie. Le gamin était attachant. Mais il était aussi bien trop téméraire. Il aurait du se douter qu'il aurait ce genre d'idée…

Il soupira.

\- Je vais y aller. L'aider.

Emmeline tenta de protester mais il grogna, la réduisant au silence.

\- Potter aura besoin de son parrain, et il t'adore Emmeline. Quand à vous quatre… vous allez rester ici en sécurité et ne pas discuter mes ordres. Votre ami est décidé à risquer sa vie pour vous, autant ne pas se précipiter au devant du danger.

Personne ne songea à protester face à l'air déterminé et au regard noir de Severus.

L'air sombre, Sirius lança un gallion à Severus. Il détourna le regard en expliquant ce que c'était.

\- Portoloin. J'avais dans l'idée de… d'y aller.

Les deux anciens rivaux échangèrent un long regard, et Severus hocha la tête, fermant le poing sur la pièce brillante.


	63. Chapter 63

**PROMPT : En un clin d'oeil**

* * *

En un clin d'œil, Severus Rogue apparut - un peu brutalement - près de la forêt interdite. Il recula immédiatement dans l'ombre des arbres pour observer autour de lui et essayer de localiser Harry.

Cependant, ce fut le jeune homme qui apparut près de lui, le fusillant de ses yeux émeraude.

\- Que faites-vous ici, professeur ? Vous deviez rester en sécurité !

Severus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, malgré lui.

\- Cessez de vouloir sauver tout le monde, Harry. Je viens en renforts puisque Drago est reparti.

Harry détourna les yeux, légèrement gêné. Mais il haussa les épaules.

\- Hermione m'aurait arraché la tête si Drago avait été blessé en voulant me protéger. Elle l'aime bien, vous savez…

Les lèvres de Severus s'arquèrent en un autre sourire, et il pensa brièvement qu'il n'avait jamais autant été amusé que depuis qu'il connaissait le jeune homme. La seule personne à avoir été aussi distrayante avait été Lily…

\- Belle excuse que voilà. Miss Granger se reprochera donc de vous avoir privé de soutien ?

Harry rougit sans répondre. Severus continua.

\- Votre parrain est en sécurité avec Emmeline. Mon rôle est de vous maintenir en vie, et je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne suis qu'une mission pour vous ?

Severus soupira, regrettant qu'ils doivent avoir cette discussion.

\- Harry… j'ai appris à vous apprécier énormément. Mais j'ai juré de vous aider et rien ne pourra ne m'empêcher de veiller sur vous jusqu'à ce que je ne le puisse plus. Et je souhaite par-dessus tout que vous surviviez.

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres et soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas votre mort sur la conscience. Dès que vous serez en vue, ils vous lanceront des sorts. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous me protégerez…

Severus détesta un instant le gosse qui se montrait si lucide et qui, il devait l'avouer, avait raison. Il se moquait d'être tué, mais il ne voulait pas mourir de façon idiote. Il voulait être sûr que Harry s'en sortirait. Il grogna, agacé, avant de tenter de balayer ses objections.

\- Je sais me défendre.

Harry leva le menton, toujours aussi fier, toujours aussi naïf.

\- Dumbledore veut que je sois tué par Voldemort. Je ne risque rien.

\- Stupide gamin. Les Mangemorts ne se préoccuperont pas de ça.

Ils se défièrent du regard, un long moment. Puis Severus souffla agacé, avant de prendre le bras de Harry, le serrant un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

\- Vos parents sont morts pour que vous viviez. Ne réduisez pas leur sacrifice à néant pour prouver je ne sais quoi.

Harry se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, des larmes plein les yeux. Severus eut soudainement envie de le consoler, et de l'emmener loin d'ici, loin d'un champ de bataille où un enfant comme lui n'avait pas sa place. Il regretta ses paroles, en voyant que Harry ne changerait pas d'avis.

Le jeune Gryffondor avait probablement déjà réfléchi à toute cette situation. Et habitué comme il était à penser en premier lieu aux autres, il devait être arrivé à la conclusion que son sacrifice était nécessaire pour éviter qu'il y ait plus de morts au sein du monde magique.

Il ne tenait pas compte des efforts de son entourage pour le maintenir en vie. Il estimait probablement que son devoir passait avant le reste, et il se débrouillait toujours pour que ceux à qui il tenait restent en vie.

Severus soupira.

\- Harry… Êtes-vous sûr d'être prêt ?

Le jeune garçon ferma douloureusement les yeux et soupira profondément. Il laissa son regard errer sur les Mangemorts qui montaient à l'assaut du château avant de hausser les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix, Professeur ?

Severus l'attira contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras, essayant de le réconforter comme il le pouvait.

\- Personne ne vous en voudra si nous partons, Harry. Vous êtes un enfant encore, pas un guerrier.

Severus sentit une humidité suspecte contre son torse et devina que Harry pleurait. Il était épuisé, et perdu. Sans doute effrayé. Le professeur de potions hésita un bref instant, puis posa une main maladroite sur la tête du jeune homme. D'une voix anormalement douce, il murmura.

\- Si j'avais eu un fils, j'aurais aimé qu'il vous ressemble. Aussi insupportable puissiez vous être.

Harry émit un son entre le sanglot et le rire. Il se détacha de l'homme et s'essuya les yeux rapidement en détournant la tête. Puis il sourit.

\- Merci, Professeur. Vraiment…

Severus se permit un léger sourire en voyant le gamin aussi ému. Harry soupira à nouveau.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de choses…

\- Harry. Venez, rentrons. Il y aura d'autres batailles. D'autres moments pour vous dresser face à ce fou.

Mais Harry leva le menton, un air décidé sur le visage.

\- Non. Je vais y aller. Maintenant.

Harry sortit de leur abri précaire pour s'avancer sans la moindre hésitation vers les portes du château, là où les Mangemorts s'amassaient pour essayer de pénétrer les dernières défenses de l'école.

De sa démarche ou de sa tête fièrement dressée, rien ne laissait filtrer le moment de doutes qu'il avait connu juste quelques instants auparavant. Severus l'observa un court instant, fasciné. Puis, il avança à son tour, sortant à découvert, main crispée sur sa baguette.

L'air sombre du professeur de potions contrastait avec l'air déterminé du jeune homme qui le précédait. Ils attirèrent rapidement l'attention, tous les deux.

L'effet de surprise leur fut bénéfique, probablement. Ils purent avancer sans être inquiétés. Severus se rendit compte que les Mangemorts se déplaçaient pour les encercler, et il se plaça dos à Harry. Si le gamin avait été une catastrophe pendant les cours de potion, refusant d'obéir ou de comprendre, il devina tout de suite ce que son professeur était en train de faire. Il ralentit sa marche et leurs mouvements se synchronisèrent. Ainsi, dos à dos, ils se couvraient mutuellement tout en progressant lentement vers l'avant des troupes vêtues de noir.

Quelques sorts fusèrent, mais rien de mortel. Pour l'instant, les disciples du serpent ne faisaient que jouer, essayant de les pousser à l'erreur.

Severus, plissant les yeux, redoubla de vigilance avant de se dire que peut-être Harry avait eu raison, et qu'ils avaient une chance.


	64. Chapter 64

**PROMPT : cyclope**

* * *

Juste avant que Harry ne parvienne face à Dumbledore, Greyback sous sa forme lupine s'interposa. L'adolescent lui lança un sort de découpe, d'un geste nonchalant, faisant pour la première fois étalage de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

Une balafre traversa la gueule de la bête face à lui, et une patte sanguinolente plaquée sur son œil blessé, la créature le dévisagea un instant comme un cyclope monstrueux avant de battre en retraite. Pour autant, Harry ne relâcha pas son attention.

Severus dans son dos pouvait sentir la tension de ses muscles et jeta quelques sorts pour faire reculer le cercle des Mangemorts qui les entourait.

L'ancien Mangemort, ancien espion, sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser en entendant celui qu'il avait appelé "Maître" ricaner. Comme si la démonstration de Harry ne l'avait qu'amusé, comme s'il ne s'était jamais inquiété de cet adolescent mal aimé, trop maigre et trop gentil pour son propre bien.

Alors que Harry faisait face à son destin, les portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent sur les Professeurs. En première ligne, Dumbledore sourit de satisfaction en voyant Harry, à la place où il l'avait voulu. Severus sentit son cœur s'emplir de haine pour son ancien mentor. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le sorcier qu'il avait tant estimé puisse vouloir la mort d'un enfant pour sa propre puissance.

Derrière Dumbledore, Minerva MacGonagall arriva en courant, et s'immobilisa brusquement, une main sur la bouche en voyant Harry sur le champ de bataille. Elle allait s'élancer, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta.

Severus devina le début d'une dispute, et il en fut rassuré. Minerva MacGonagall serait là pour les défendre si les choses tournaient mal.

Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était planté face à Voldemort, tête droite et baguette en main, campé sur ses jambes légèrement écartées.

Voldemort lui ricanait négligemment, haranguant ses Mangemorts en prévoyant déjà sa victoire et la mort du garçon face à lui.

Et effectivement, les chances que Harry puisse battre le Mage Noir semblaient bien minces. Un gosse inexpérimenté, à la puissance brute indéniable mais bien trop jeune pour maîtriser ses capacités. Un gamin trop petit, trop faible, bien que déterminé.

Face à lui, Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance. Il venait de retrouver un corps tangible - bien qu'à peine humain - et il avait gagné une certaine immortalité en divisant son âme.

En plus de son absence de scrupules à utiliser les impardonnables et la Magie Noire, Voldemort avait l'avantage du nombre. Là où Harry Potter se dressait avec pour seul renfort un ancien espion, lui amenait une armée de Mangemorts et de créatures.

Pourtant, à l'entrée de Poudlard, il y eu du mouvement, et un groupe d'élèves, accompagné de Minerva se lança à leur rencontre, se battant férocement contre les ennemis sur leur chemin.

Le temps semblait s'être suspendu sur le champ de bataille. Puis d'un coup, Harry Potter ne fut plus seul. L'espoir du monde sorcier fut entouré d'un groupe de jeunes sorciers. Neville Londubas, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown, les jumelles Patil, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, Eddie Carmichael. Mais aussi quelques serpentard. Harper, Théodore Nott, les sœurs Greengrass, et Tracey Davies.

Minerva s'approcha de Severus et lui sourit.

\- Les renforts sont là, Severus.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé.

Neville Londubas, le timide et renfermé Gryffondor, maladroit à l'extrême avait un air décidé. Ce fut lui qui s'approcha de Harry pour se placer à ses côtés; ce fut lui qui lui murmura qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'ils étaient là pour lui.

Voldemort lança quelques sorts, contrés par Harry et Minerva. Severus n'osait pas se retourner, de peur qu'un Mangemort ne décide qu'il pouvait aider son maître.

Alors qu'un sort fusait vers la plus jeune des Greengrass, Astoria, Harry lança un bouclier pour la protéger. Dans le même temps, un second sort fusa vers Harry. Luna, son éternel air rêveur sur le visage, enchanta un bouclier.

Puis, le combat commença. Harry et Voldemort se faisaient face et au premier sort lancé, une bulle apparut et les isola du reste du champ de bataille. Côte à côte, élèves et professeurs se lancèrent dans leur propre bataille, contre les Mangemorts.

Pendant une éternité, les sorts fusèrent. Harper et Corner tombèrent, mortellement touchés. Tracey Davies fut sauvée in extremis par Dean Thomas, et ils replongèrent ensemble dans l'horreur de la bataille.

Lavande Brown hurla alors que Greyback l'attaquait, et Severus le tua alors qu'il mordait la jeune fille. Une main sur la morsure, elle resta au sol, vulnérable. Mais les jumelles Patil approchèrent et l'entourèrent pour la protéger tout en se battant.

Luna était probablement la combattante la plus étrange. Avec son visage d'ange, rêveuse, elle était pourtant terriblement efficace. Elle lançait sort après sort, sans faiblir, avec un calme qui forçait l'admiration.

Ils étaient si peu nombreux qu'ils auraient du être débordés. Mais ils étaient unis autour de Harry, oubliant leurs maisons. Et ils se défendaient avec l'énergie du désespoir.

D'un coup cependant, les choses changèrent. Les Aurors arrivaient, transplanaient pour se lancer dans la bataille, immobilisant les Mangemorts les uns après les autres.

Tonks s'approcha et se plaça à côté de Severus, lui offrant un petit clin d'œil amical.

\- Le Ministère a rétabli provisoirement la possibilité de transplaner au sein de Poudlard. Dans le parc tout du moins…

Severus acquiesça, et se raidit en voyant d'autres Aurors arriver. Il n'y avait presque plus de Mangemorts libres, et il se trouvait seul entouré d'ennemi. Harry était dans sa bulle, et ne devait pas être distrait pour qu'il puisse avoir une chance de survivre.

Minerva posa une main sur l'épaule de son collègue, dans l'intention manifeste de montrer qu'elle le soutenait et lui faisait confiance. Tonks quand à elle, prit la main de Severus dans la sienne et enlaça leurs doigts. Trop surpris pour réagir, le maître des potions se laissa faire.

Le Ministre Fudge s'avança, obséquieux comme à son habitude. Il se frottait les mains en regardant Severus, et Harry derrière lui.

\- Et bien, Et bien… Qu'avons nous là ? Un Mangemort de plus ? Un loup au milieu des agneaux ?


	65. Chapter 65

**PROMPT : Avoir la trouille**

* * *

Neville Londubas était un Gryffondor. Un lion, sensé être fier et courageux. Pourtant il avait conscience d'être parfois terriblement peureux.

Quand il avait vu Harry revenu uniquement pour se battre, il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant, faisant honneur à sa maison : il s'était précipité dans la bataille, oubliant ses craintes.

Il s'était battu avec l'énergie du désespoir et lorsque les Aurors étaient arrivés, l'épuisement l'avait envahi.

Harry se battait toujours, et il n'osait pas se faire remarquer, de peur de le distraire.

Aussi, il reporta son regard sur le second membre de l'étrange duo qui avait surpris tout le monde. Severus Rogue.

Severus Rogue, le professeur qui avait haï Harry avec le plus de constance et de passion ces dernières années était arrivé à ses côtés et l'avait protégé. Et à voir l'aisance avec laquelle ils avaient combattu dos à dos, l'élève et le professeur s'étaient réconciliés.

Neville prit donc le temps d'observer ce qui se passait, pour en conclure que son cauchemar personnel était du côté de Harry. Du côté des gentils.

Malgré le fait qu'il ait la trouille, Neville n'hésita pas un seul instant quand le Ministre se manifesta avec l'intention évidente d'arrêter Severus Rogue. Il avança d'un pas, pour se mettre devant le professeur.

\- Le professeur Rogue n'est pas un Mangemort.

Si sa voix tremblait, personne ne s'en rendit compte. Le Ministre ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de grogner.

\- Il porte la marque. C'est suffisant.

Tous les élèves entourant Harry s'étaient regroupés autour de leur professeur. Ils l'avaient tous détesté - mis à part les Serpentard - parce qu'il pouvait se montrer injuste et cruel. Mais il était arrivé avec Harry Potter. Et Harry, celui qui leur avait donné la force de se battre eux aussi, avait confiance en ce drôle d'homme, austère et sombre.

Ils avaient tous constaté que le professeur s'était battu avec l'énergie du désespoir, essayant de les protéger, tout en surveillant Harry du coin de l'œil.

Mais le Ministre ne semblait pas impressionné par le soutien muet des élèves de l'ancien Mangemort qui lui faisait face.

\- Auror Tonks ? Levez sa manche je vous prie.

Tonks fronça les sourcils et ses cheveux virèrent au rouge sombre - signe de sa colère. Cependant, le visage impassible, elle releva la manche de la chemise de Severus sans lâcher sa main. Discrètement, elle lui fit un léger clin d'œil, avant de lever le bras de Severus de manière à exposer l'emplacement où se trouvait la marque des ténèbres.

Ou plutôt de l'emplacement où aurait du se trouver la marque des ténèbres.

La peau de l'avant bras de Severus était vierge de tout tatouage - magique ou non. Il semblait le premier surpris de la pureté de sa peau.

Il y eut quelques hoquets stupéfaits et le Ministre sembla furieux. Avec un calme apparent qu'il était loin de ressentir, il replaça sa manche avec lenteur. Tonks souriait, fière de son petit tour de passe-passe.

Lorsque le Ministre s'éloigna, Tonks se pencha vers lui.

\- J'ai fait des progrès en métamorphose, non ?

Severus étira ses lèvres en un mince sourire. Il attendit que l'attention se détourne d'eux pour se détendre avant de se retourner pour jeter un œil sur Harry.

Il étouffa un hoquet de stupeur en voyant le jeune homme blessé, tenant difficilement debout, mais toujours face à Voldemort. Les sorts fusaient, mais là où Harry encaissait avec difficultés, Voldemort semblait ne pas être sensible aux attaques de son adversaire.

Un rayon rouge fusa et Harry tomba se tordant de douleur sous le Doloris qui lui était infligé. Severus serra les poings, regrettant la présence de la bulle autour des deux combattants. Il aurait aimé pouvoir s'interposer, prendre la douleur à la place du gamin qui faisait preuve d'un courage hors du commun.

Le sort prit fin et Harry resta à genoux quelques instants, tête basse, alors que Voldemort riait et faisait des remarques certainement moqueuses sur le héros qu'avait choisi le monde magique. Severus sentit la fierté gonfler son cœur en voyant Harry rester immobile, combattant son impulsivité pour reprendre un maximum de forces. Il espérait que le besoin maladif d'humilier son adversaire serait fatal à son ancien maître…

Harry se leva avec difficultés, chancelant, tête toujours basse. Il serrait sa baguette à s'en blanchir la jointure des doigts, et il semblait attendre le moment propice.

Voldemort leva les bras en riant, probablement pour prendre à parti un public invisible. Il semblait ne pas avoir remarqué que tous ses Mangemorts étaient en fuite, capturés ou morts… En un éclair, Harry releva la tête, ses yeux vers luisant de haine. Il leva sa baguette et hurla un sort.

Le rayon vert qui fusa était parfaitement reconnaissable pour tous ceux qui observaient le combat, dans un silence de mort.

Harry Potter venait de lancer l'Avada, et il semblait terriblement déterminé. Tout trace de douceur ou de naïveté avait déserté son visage, et il avait les mâchoires crispées. Il était en cet instant un guerrier, impitoyable. Une arme au tranchant acéré.

Voldemort n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il était projeté au sol par le rayon mortel. Avant d'avoir touché le sol, Voldemort n'était plus. La guerre du monde magique venait de prendre fin brutalement.

Au même instant, la bulle qui isolait les deux combattants disparut. Harry chancela et tomba, sa baguette toujours serrée dans sa main.

Un silence de mort suivit, personne n'osant bouger. Tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose, un mouvement, un signe. Mais Harry était étendu et ne bougeait plus.

Severus n'eut pas conscience de s'être précipité jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe à genoux près du jeune homme. Son œil acéré de Maître potionniste enregistra les blessures multiples et les hématomes. Il posa une main tremblante sur le front du jeune homme, et fut soulagé de le trouver brûlant. Il nota la respiration laborieuse d'un air inquiet.

Il ignora les commentaires autour d'eux, et il prit Harry dans ses bras, le serrant contre sa poitrine comme s'il était le plus précieux des trésors. L'instant d'après, il avait transplané, disparaissant du champ de bataille.


	66. Chapter 66

**Voici venu l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction, en espérant que vous avez apprécié.**

**Dès demain, une nouvelle histoire commencera sous le titre (très original) de "If You Dare 2". Cette seconde histoire fera 63 chapitres et continuera le défi entamé... Il n'y aura cependant aucun rapport entre la première et seconde histoire.**

**Bonne lecture et à demain.**

* * *

**PROMPT : Chemin de Traverse**

* * *

Le chemin de Traverse était en liesse. Le monde sorcier célébrait la fin de la guerre, la mort du tyran. La fin des massacres et des attaques.

Cependant, la rumeur courrait qu'un Mangemort avait emmené Harry Potter, le héros du monde sorcier, et que depuis le jeune homme était porté disparu.

Lorsque la Gazette du sorcier parut, la première page était consacrée à la victoire de la lumière sur les ténèbres. Dès la deuxième page cependant, Rita Skeeter s'interrogeait sur la disparition du Survivant. Comment un Mangemort avait-il pu l'approcher, et comment avait-il pu l'emmener au beau milieu de tout ces Aurors ?

La célèbre journaliste fustigeait le Ministre l'accusant au mieux d'incompétence ou au pire de trahison.

Aussitôt des armées d'Aurors furent lâchés dans les rues du monde sorcier, fouillant chaque recoin pour tenter de localiser le jeune homme disparu.

Loin de là, en plein monde moldu, dans une maison à l'aspect miteux, un groupe se relayait au chevet de leur ami.

Depuis que Severus avait ramené Harry inconscient, ils ne l'avaient pas laissé un seul instant sans surveillance. Pour autant le jeune homme n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Ses blessures apparentes avaient été soignée et Severus avait lancé plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, pour s'assurer qu'il était indemne mis à part son inconscience. Puis, il avait conclu que pour l'instant, le jeune homme avait juste besoin de se reposer après le stress auquel il avait été soumis.

Une fois rassuré sur l'état de Harry, Sirius et Severus s'étaient enfermés dans une pièce tous les deux. Drago s'était crispé et avait échangé un regard inquiet avec Emmeline, persuadé que les deux hommes allaient s'entretuer.

Ils étaient restés un long moment isolés, et ce dans un silence angoissé pour les autres habitants de la maison.

Bien loin des inquiétudes extérieures, Sirius faisait face à Severus. A une autre époque, dans d'autres circonstances, ils se seraient battus ou hurlés dessus. Mais là, Sirius avait juste voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait écouté Severus sans dire un mot, sans réagir, contrairement à son habitude. Le récit de Severus avait été bien plus détaillé et précis que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et quand l'ancien Serpentard s'était tu, Sirius était resté silencieux un long moment.

Puis il avait soupiré et sans un mot, il avait tendu la main à Severus.

Les deux hommes s'étaient serré la main, enterrant leur haine mutuelle. Ils se trouvaient réunis autour d'un jeune homme qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

Sirius soupira.

\- Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?

\- Je suppose que le combat a été plus éprouvant que ce que j'avais pensé. Il… Physiquement, il va bien.

\- Mais ?

Severus détourna le regard et Sirius serra les poings, semblant comprendre ce que refusait de dire le maître des potions.

\- Il a reçu des sorts, n'est-ce-pas ? Et tu crains qu'un de ces sorts n'ait provoqué…

\- Je n'en sais rien, Black.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un dernier regard tendu, avant de sortir, ignorant leurs colocataires qui les observaient avec des questions plein les yeux.

L'inconscience de Harry dura trois jours. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour plonger dans ceux de Severus. Il fronça un long moment les sourcils, et son professeur se leva aussitôt, l'auscultant rapidement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Il fallut quelques instants à Harry pour reprendre ses esprits et pour réussir à parler.

\- Pro… Professeur ?

Severus pinça les lèvres pour masquer son inquiétude.

\- Tout va bien, Harry. Restez calme. Vous êtes en sécurité.

Il observa le jeune homme froncer les sourcils, comme s'il tentait de rassembler ses souvenirs. D'un coup, Harry essaya de se relever, mais Severus avait anticipé le mouvement et le maintint couché en grommelant.

\- Crétin de Gryffondor. Toujours à vouloir se jeter au devant du danger… Fichu gamin !

\- Nous… étions à Poudlard…

\- Oui. Vous avez… mis fin à la guerre. Il y a trois jours. Votre corps a besoin de récupérer alors restez couché par Merlin !

Severus avait failli dire au gamin qu'il avait tué Voldemort, mais il avait dans l'idée que Harry n'apprécierait pas. Il avait donc préféré parler de la fin de la guerre. C'était sans compter sur l'élève le plus pénible qu'il avait eu dans sa carrière

\- Voldemort…

\- Il est mort. Et ses Mangemorts sont aux mains du Ministère.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, et Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air terriblement jeune. Il soupira.

\- Harry. Il y a du monde qui souhaite vous voir. Je vais les faire entrer, d'accord ?

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Que s'est-il passé après ?

Severus maudit le jeune homme bien trop perspicace. Cependant, il n'envisagea pas de mentir.

\- Le Ministère pense que je vous ai… capturé et mis à part vous même, nous sommes tous hors-là-loi.

Le maître des potions sentit la magie de Harry vibrer dans la pièce, accordé à sa fureur. Il posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se calmer.

\- Nous verrons ça plus tard. Je tiens à éviter que votre parrain ne démolisse quelque chose de plus parce qu'il s'inquiète un peu trop.

Harry sourit, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement. Au moment où Severus ouvrait la porte, Harry l'appela une dernière fois.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Severus lui sourit, un vrai sourire et non plus un de ses rictus.

L'instant d'après, Harry était noyé sous les embrassades. Tous voulaient l'embrasser et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Harry croisa le regard de Severus qui se tenait dans un coin de la chambre, les bras croisés, le surveillant. Cette vue suffit à le rassurer, et à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

\- Est-il possible de faire venir Luna ici ? Ou de la rencontrer quelque part ?

Hermione, dans les bras de Drago, sourit, comprenant immédiatement. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est temps de faire savoir au monde magique que je suis en vie et que je n'ai pas été enlevé. Sans oublier de préciser que je ne serais pas la marionnette du Ministère…

Severus émit un ricanement moqueur.

\- Ils vont adorer.

Ils n'eurent besoin de rien de plus pour savoir que maintenant, le pire était derrière eux. Un nouvel avenir s'ouvrait, leur offrant une vie normale. La vie que Harry avait appelée de ses vœux. Et la main douce de Pansy caressant doucement son front en était la meilleure preuve…

Désormais, ils formaient une famille, réunie autour de Harry.


End file.
